ℱʀᴇѕᴀсʜᴜɩ
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Miranda More nació en un barco marine, se crió en un barco de traficantes de sirenas y salió al mar en busca de independencia a la corta edad de trece años por puro instinto. Claro, acabando no menos que en un barco como el Oro Jackson, y siendo, como la mayoría del tiempo, puesta en esa tripulación de locos involuntariamente.
1. Conociendo a Rayleigh

**N/A** —Sí, me alegro de publicar esto y que **Sarah** me haya escrito la mayor parte.

 **Sarah** , este fic te lo dedico a ti. Y a tu personaje **Miranda** que cumple siete días antes que yo (ya que yo cumplo el 17 de febrero). Me encanto que me hayas escrito aquella historia resumida y tan triste. Me reí, lloré. Me encanto —sin contar las enormes faltas de ortografía y etc, que tuviste al escribir el resumen ;D. Espero te guste lo que creaste.

 **:::**

 **:::ℱʀᴇѕᴀсʜᴜɩ:::**

 **:::**

—" _Si quieres conocer bien a alguien, ve cuál es el tipo de licor que bebe con sus amigos._ "

—" _Los piratas y mendigos, ladrones y miserables, ¡sin nosotros el mundo es aburrido! Gyahahahaha..._ " — **Miranda More (Ooc)**.

Bajo el movimiento de la marea Cristin More gemía en el calabozo sin poder evitarlo. Lo había soportado por horas, el parto tenía que llegar a su fin, y lamentablemente, ese era el peor momento en el que pudo llegar a concebir a aquella pequeña bebe que poco a poco, y con la ayuda del doctor del barco marine, empezaba a salir al mundo por primera vez y gracias a un doloroso proceso.

Era de noche, se podía oír y sentir las olas chocar contra el barco y mecerlo suavemente. Sólo estaban ellos dos en ese lugar, la primera yendo hacía su destino —Marineford— y el doctor que había notado su embarazo y sus contracciones apenas fue capturada.

Pero él no dijo nada a los demás por lástima a lo que posiblemente le pasaría a aquel bebe si alguien supiera de su existencia.

—M-muchas... gracias...—Cristin gimió lo más bajo que pudo. Agradecía en su interior que hubiera alguien con la suficiente valentía como para ayudarla y ayudar a su bebe. A su futura hija.

El hombre la miró antes de seguir con sus cortes, tratando de proporcionarle una saludable salida a aquel bebe. Aquella nueva vida.

—Es más por no sentirme culpable después que por usted. Cristin More.

Unos minutos después, en brazos de aquel doctor y extrañamente callada, como si supiera que llorar seria un problema, la recién nacida dormía ya limpia entre las mantas, mechoncitos negros de cabello sobresalían en su cabezita mientras Cristin la veía lo mejor que podía entre aquel cansancio que daría futura inconsciencia.

—¿Y cuál sería su nombre?

Cristin sonrió.

—Miranda. Me gusta ese nombre. Le pido que la salve, que la saque de aquí por favor.

El doctor asintió.

—El destino de este bebe podría ser la muerte apenas lo deje en aquel bote.

Cristin negó.

—El destino de Miranda es vivir. Y llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

El doctor asintió.

Salió de los calabozos con la bebe en brazos, fue a la enfermería y agarro lápiz y papel para anotar algo dejando de paso a la bebe descansando en la camilla.

Cuando termino de anotar aquello en la hoja, miró entonces hacía la bebe y se acercó a ésta.

—Tienes suerte de tener una madre que en sus peores momentos desea tu felicidad. Mis palabras para ti son que no causes muchos problemas si sobrevives.

Mientras la noche se iba bajo la llegada vaga del sol, el doctor sin nombre agarro delicadamente a la bebe y también a la nota, salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacía los botes salvavidas a paso tranquilo.

Cuando desamarro las cuerdas y las sostuvo para que el barco todavía no cayera, dejo a la bebé con la nota entre los montones de mantas.

—Hoy, 10 de febrero, te despido a ti, Miranda More, y espero que puedas sobrevivir como dijo tu madre que harías. Suerte.

El pequeño barco chocó contra el océano mientras el doctor lo miraba alejarse con la corriente. Sabía muy en su interior que posiblemente aquel bebe no sobreviviría ni un día. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

La madre seria posiblemente ejecutada pronto, y él sólo era un simple doctor que había hecho un acto de misericordia hacía aquella pirata Cristin. Y eso era un delito.

Inclino un poco su cabeza.

«Suerte.», volvió a repetir, pero esta vez en su mente.

Nadie se merecía morir, incluso por todos los males que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Pero él no era nadie para decirlo.

— **O** —

—¿¡Podría ser un tesoro!?

—Idiota, ¿quién dejaría a la deriva un tesoro en un pequeño bote? Además parece que no hay nada en él más que mantas.

Todos se fueron amontonando uno a uno en el borde del barco observando con extraña curiosidad hacía aquel barquito que flotaba tranquilamente. De repente, un llanto los saco de sus diálogos y pensamientos sobre qué podría ser lo que había en aquel bote.

—¡¿Escucharon eso?! ¿Qué hacen aquí parados todavía? ¡Súbanlo!

Era claro que se trataban de piratas. Y nada más ni nada menos que de aquellos que traficaban sirenas y personas en el nuevo mundo.

Los piratas se movieron de aquí para allá trayendo cuerdas y acatando las ordenes de su capitán.

—¡Muehehehe! ¡Si tenemos suerte y es un bebe entonces lo podríamos vender a un muy buen precio! En estos tiempos las mujeres con dinero y que no pueden tener hijos estarán desesperadas por conseguir uno ¡muehehehe! Las sirenas nos harían ricos, pero un bebe lo haría más.

—Tiene razón Capitán Step. —exclamaron sus nakamas animados.

—¡Muehehe!

Los piratas acercaron el bote hasta el barco y dos de ellos saltaron hacía éste agarrando en el proceso a la "cosa" que en aquellos momentos lloraba a moco suelto.

El pirata alzo a la "cosa" sonriendo triunfal.

—¡Un bebe, capitán Step!

—¡Muehehe!

El pirata que recientemente había alzado a la bebe, la bajo y miró entre sus mantas curioso, encontrando en el proceso un papel. Lo agarro y lo leyó en voz alta, pero baja.

—" _A los que la lleguen a encontrar, su nombre es Miranda More, hija de la pirata Cristin More. Por favor, no culpen a la bebe por su procedencia y críenla._ " —el pirata frunció el ceño y guardo la nota nuevamente entre las mantas de la bebe mientras procesaba a subir nuevamente al barco.

— **O** —

Sin embargo, no todo fue como pronostico que seria el pirata Step. Tuvieron que abandonar el Nuevo Mundo pues los marines les pisaban los talones. Meses, años, escondiéndose de éstos. En islas, sin siquiera poder vender una misera de las sirenas que tenían en el barco, y la bebé, que fue criada por una sirena que ya había alcanzado los treinta años y por ello su aleta se había partido en dos, ya tenía ocho años y un aspecto de la vida bastante malo.

Sabía, con sus ocho años de vida que: odiaba a los traficantes de sirenas por maltratarlas y venderlas; Odiaba a la marina por no salvarlas.

Apretó la nota más preciada que le recordaba de dónde venía y quién había sido su madre. El collar con aquellas tres escamas de color azul, naranja y amarillo —regalo de sus "madres"— colgaba orgullosamente de su cuello mientras su mirada vagaba entre las olas del mar.

—Qué mar tan idiota —murmuró rodando los ojos aburrida.

Su gastado vestido rojo se mecía lentamente por el viento del mar.

Miró al horizonte.

—Algún día las liberare. Saldremos al mar y seremos libres.

Sus palabras, lamentablemente, no serían concebidas, pues, unos días después y con los piratas de Step ya sin poder siquiera negociar una buen venta por la niña Miranda, se la "obsequiaron" a otros piratas bajo las atentas protestas de la niña.

Ese día lloro bajo la despedida que nunca pudo hacer con sus madres.

Esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Un mes después se entero por los periódicos que todos los piratas de su anterior tripulación fueron capturados, y que, las sirenas, no estaban. Y otro mes después, fue abandonada en un puerto por los piratas a los que se había unido involuntariamente.

Y así comenzó su viaje de tristeza.

Puerto tras puerto, barco tras barco, pasaron los años y parecía que ninguna tripulación la quería pues siempre terminaba siendo abandonada. Las escamas de colores la acompañaron como un vago recuerdo de sus madres en cada viaje que hacía en cada barco pirata.

Hasta que a los trece años y ya harta de la monotonía del abandono, escapo del último barco en el que se monto, robando uno pequeño del puerto en el que habían desembarcado. Saliendo así al mar.

Y a la deriva.

—Debí haberles robado su oro, algo de comida, y un maldito _Log pose_ , o _Eternal pose_.—frunció sus oscuras cejas ante el caluroso sol que le daba de lleno en la cara y en el resto de su cuerpo.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir.

—Llevo dos días así. ¿Cuánto era que podía sobrevivir un humano sin beber ni comer? —se pregunto para sí misma— Ah, sí, cerca de menos de una maldita semana. ¡Maldición! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y esta ropa es una mierda! ¡Al carajo!

En medio de sus quejas por comida, un barco se empezó a divisar. Enorme, imponente.

Miranda lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Pero qué...? —sus ojos brillaron una lamparita se encendió arriba de su cabeza—...Oh, _yeah_. Gyahahaha...

¿Cómo se las ingenio para subir a aquel barco sin que nadie la notara? Eso sería un misterio hasta para el mismísimo Vegapunk. Pero, lo había hecho, y de alguna extraña y misteriosa manera, termino volviéndose un ninja —en vez de un pirata— y terminó en el cuarto de los hombres —como si hubieran mujeres en aquel barco...—.

Entre los montones de ropa, agarro los harapos que parecían estar más "decentes y limpios" y se vistió ocultada entre la montaña de ropa sucia.

Cuando se termino de cambiar, se tuvo que abstener de toser o vomitar por los asquerosos olores.

—Rayos, incluso mi anterior tripulación era más decente que estos —murmuró tapándose la nariz.

—¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para entrar aquí, señorita?

Aquella voz la hizo sobresaltar hasta el punto de terminar saltando hasta el techo de madera y haber clavad sus uñas en éste como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y como si fuera un gato.

Vaya las ironizas de la vida.

—¿Q-qué...? ¿Pero qué...? —sin palabras, y todavía colgada del techo, Miranda giro su cabeza hasta donde había escuchado la voz y contemplo a aquel hombre rubio con lentes y barba extrañas. Sin poder evitarlo, y debido a lo ridícula de la situación, comenzó a reír como sólo ella podía hacer— ¡Tu barba es extraña! Gyahahaha...

Silvers Rayleigh, vice-capitán de los piratas de Roger, sería rubio, pero no tonto.

Una vena palpito en su cien.

—¡Pequeña mocosa! ¡No te burles de mi barba!

—¡Pero si está geométricamente cortada! Gyahahahaha... —rió aún más, sin darse cuenta de que sus uñas no resistieron más y la hicieron caer dolosamente al piso.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rayleigh de reír como desquiciado.

—¡Tú, maldito! ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

—¿Yo? ¿Pelear? ¿Con una niña como tú?

La vena esta vez se formo en la cien de Miranda mientras cerraba sus puños enojada.

—Además, te tienes que disculpar.

—¿¡Y por qué rayos lo haría!? —le grito cabreada hasta los huesos.

—Porque has robado la ropa de mis nakamas, has entrado al camarote de hombres y me has insultado la barba.

—Lo siento.—se inclino respetuosamente ante la sorpresa de Rayleigh, pero entonces alzo la mirada y una sonrisa macabra surco sus labios— Excepto por lo de la barba.

—Tú... enana...

— **O** —

Miranda había logrado muchas cosas a sus trece años:

Por fin ser independiente y haberse largado de la tripulación que la había acogido. Y que en un futuro seguramente la abandonarían.

Salir con vida.

Haber llegado al barco de uno de los piratas más famosos, Gol D. Roger. Futuro Rey de los piratas y, sin saberlo siquiera, haberle robado a los nakamas de éste su ropa e insultado a uno de sus primeros oficiales.

Entrar involuntariamente —como al parecer era un hecho que siempre le pasaría— a esta tripulación y ser una de las "nuevas aprendices" de Silvers Rayleigh.

Odiar a Shanks.

Sí, se podría decir que había avanzado mucho en su vida.

 **Continuará..**.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren conti? —igual la continuaré.  
En fin, ¿les ha hecho reír? Porque a mí sí xD.

A las demás personas que pusieron sus fichas les aviso que haré de ustedes fics futuros. Pero que por ahora me centrare en este.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	2. ¡Fresachul! Un nombre para nada Cool

**N/A** —¡Espero les guste!

— _Esta historia está dedicada a_ **Sarah**.

Disclaimer **: One piece** no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.**

* * *

—" _¡Jódete, Akagami!_ " **—Miranda More [** Ooc **].**

* * *

Su cabello atado en una coleta alta; su vestido rojo recién comprado hace unos días; sus brazaletes de oro en las muñecas; y por supuesto, y no menos importante, el collar con las escamas en su cuello. Si recordaba bien, aquel día había utilizado aquellas sandalias de tacón alto...

—¡Mi primera recompensa! —gritó Miranda a los cuatro vientos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La foto la mostraba de cintura para arriba. ¿Cuándo se la habrían sacado?

—De seguro es de un misero berri —se burlo Shanks apareciendo misteriosamente tras ella y mirando el cartel de recompensa interesado. Miranda le encajo un fuerte codazo en su estomago dejándolo adolorido en el suelo.

—Si te rebajas a mis pies por un simple golpe de seguro la tuya es menor que la mía —se burlo Miranda sonriendo maniaticamente.

—T-tiempo f-fuera...—dijo Shanks a duras penas.

—Para que sepas que sobrepasa los quince millones —alzó el cartel orgullosamente hasta donde podía llegar la mirada de Shanks. Si fuera por ella lo hubiera dejado en un punto de vista difícil para él, pero en esos momentos estaba de buen humor.

Muy buen humor.

—¡Narizotas, tú también mira que he sobrepasado la tuya! —le gritó a Buggy quien se encontraba "escondido" en uno de los barriles del barco al presenciar el codazo fatal que recibió su "nakama-completamente-involuntario Shanks".

—¿¡A quién le dices narizotas!? —gritó Buggy desde alguna parte —un barril de por ahí.

Miranda sonrió con los dientes y fue prácticamente corriendo hasta la enfermería.

—¡Crocus, Crocus! ¡Mira esto! ¡Mi recompensa! ¡Incluso me pusieron un apodo! ¡"Fresachul"! ¿¡No es cool!?

Crocus, ya acostumbrado a las entradas escandalosas de la adolescente, simplemente se giro hacía ella y la miro por varios segundos.

—No, no es cool.

Miranda cayó al suelo y se fue a un rincón formando un ambiente depresivo a su alrededor.

—Lo siento.—se disculpo.

—¡¿Por qué te disculpas?! —le gritó de regreso.

—¡Pero no importa! ¡He sobrepasado la recompensa de Buggy!

Una gotita resbalo desde la nuca de Crocus.

—Cualquiera puede sobrepasar esa recompensa.

—Tienes razón

El ambiente de repente se torno a lastima por Buggy, negando los dos a la vez al pensar en aquel "Narizotas".

—¡En fin! ¿Qué tal? —Miranda se paró y le alcanzo el cartel.

Crocus lo miró asintiendo lentamente.

—Es una buena recompensa para ser la primera. Treinta millones de berris.

—Yo nunca antes había tenido una recompensa porque pasaba de barco en barco y siempre era abandonada antes de comenzar una aventura, ¡pero ahora que la tengo, me emociono de sólo verla! ¡Es tan genial! Si sigo así, incluso que Shanks despertara aquel haki antes que yo dejará de importarme tanto porque tendré mayor recompensa que él. ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡¿No crees que es genial Crocus-sensei?!

Otra gota resbalo por la nuca de Crocus. Miranda, después de todo, desde que Shanks había despertado el haki más poderosos del mundo (y que sólo uno entre un millón podría despertar), ella le había odiado. No sólo por presenciar este hecho, sino que porque lo más posible es que ella no lo pudiera despertar. Y el hecho de que Shanks tuviera una voluntad más grande que la de ella la hacía querer tirarle un cuchillo por la cabeza a Shanks.

Pero esta era una de las dos razones del por qué lo odiaba. La otra, según sabía Crocus, tenía que ver con el sombrero de paja del capitán que ahora era poseído por Shanks.

—Claro que sí, Miranda —respondió luego de que aquellos pensamientos asaltaran su mente.

Miranda sonrió más ampliamente.

Desde que había llegado a aquel barco —ya hace dos meses, un nuevo récord—, lo único que había hecho era limpiarlo, incluso lavo la ropa sucia voluntariamente pues ya no soportaba el olor que desprendía ésta. Pero hace unos días, habían desembarcado en una isla comercial, había por fin mostrado sus habilidades al capitán pateándole el trasero a un gigante pirata, y había conseguido ropa nueva. Se sentía más que bien al ver que por una vez en su vida mostraba su fuerza.

Es verdad, había pasado de barco en barco y en cada uno pudo aprender una cosa o dos nueva que quizá le serviría para el futuro pero, nunca pudo demostrarle a las demás tripulaciones que ella no era simplemente una niña, sino que también tenía una fuerza y ganas de pelea mortales.

Si había algo que en aquella pelea había demostrado no era nada más que sus ganas contenidas por patearle el trasero a alguien. Y sí, por supuesto que había disfrutado liberando tensiones con sus puños.

—Me pregunto si volveré a patearle el trasero a alguien más.

Crocus rió por lo bajo.

—Con un capitán como Roger, y en este tramo final del nuevo mundo de seguro que lo harás —mencionó Crocus negando vagamente con la cabeza.

Miranda lo miró, luego sonrió y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Los capitanes idiotas siempre terminan en una batalla nueva cada día.

Un sueño que se había creado Miranda al saber a dónde se dirigían los piratas de Roger, era ver aquella isla llamada Raftel. Había visto los llamados Poneglyph. Y podía asumir instintivamente que éstos tenían que ver con lo que habría en aquella última isla.

Esperaba llegar pronto.

— **O** —

Si la batalla venía hacía ellos conducida por un desquiciado vice-almirante Garp, entonces Roger no escaparía. Nunca lo hacía. Si había algo que poseía la personalidad de este tipo era que nunca huía de la batalla. La esperaba con los brazos abiertos ante todo.

Miranda luchaba contra varios marines que parecían intentar derribarlos.

Ja, sí como no. ¿A ellos? ¿A ella? ¡Lo máximo que conseguiría sería hacerle un rasguño al idiota de Buggy!

Miranda sonrió cuando mandó a un marine al mar de una simple patada. ¿Así que estos tipos eran los que siempre perseguían al barco de su —reciente— tripulación? Por más que los odiara por no haber hecho nada cuando sus madres y ella estuvieron en aquel barco de traficantes —incluso si el barco era perseguido—, siendo incluso maltratadas, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha al saber por algún nakama de por ahí que aquel tipo Garp era un luchador justo y al nivel de Roger. Y que a la vez Garp traía consigo a muchos marines con los que luchar y no aburrir sus puños —incluso si éstos fueran fáciles de derrotar.

Rió como sólo ella podía hacer cuando agarro a un marine de la camisa y giro con él golpeando en el camino a varios marines que se habían acercado a ella. Podía sentir las miradas sorprendidas de algunos de sus nakamas y eso había subido un poco su ego, pero tampoco es como si buscara atención de parte de éstos.

Los fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Esto no es un espectáculo! ¡Dejen de mirar mi batalla, cabrones, y sigan con la de ustedes! —les grito.

—¡Sí, señora!

Miranda rodó los ojos.

—Hombres. Tan fastidiosos como siempre.

Algunos marines cerca al oír a la adolescente que literariamente les estaba pateado el trasero, decir aquellas palabras, les salieron gotitas en la nuca.

«Lo dice la que nos está mandando a volar a todos», fue el pensamiento a unisona de los marines.

De la nada, alguien se estrello en el barco como si se tratara de una bala. Todos vieron incrédulos como de ésta empezaba a salir el vice-almirante Garp riendo estruendosamente y volviendo a lanzarse a su barco.

Miranda vio esto con brillitos por todas parte.

—¡Increíble! ¡El capitán mando a volar a un vice-almirante!

—En realidad —comenzó a decir el marine que estaba bajo la llave de Kung-fu de Miranda— El gobierno mundial le a pedido que fuera almirante pero él siempre se niega. Así que realmente tiene el poder de un almirante de la marina. O más.

—Eso lo hace peor todavía —murmuraron los demás piratas y marines a la vez— Es como si le estuvieran dando crédito a Roger que es capaz de mandar a volar a un almirante.

Todos los marines se sumieron en su mundo depresivo mientras los demás piratas hicieron complot para palmearles la espalda.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —gritó Miranda exageradamente al ver esto mientras se chocaba la palma de su mano en la frente.

—Esto pasa todo el tiempo —le menciono el marine bajo ella.

Miranda lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—¿A quién le importa? —Miranda sonrió sadicamente y siguió mandando a volar marines al mar.

Cerca de entre diez y veinte minutos después lanzando marines que luego volvían como perros mojados, otra vez alguien se estrello contra el barco, esta vez fue Miranda la que les hablo.

—Es Roger —Miranda negó con su cabeza.

Hombres: no sirven para nada.

— **O** —

Se tiró a descansar en su camarote personal luego de aquella larga e interminable batalla. Según sabía por lo que dijo el navegante, la próxima isla sería la penúltima antes de llegar a lo que seria Raftel.

Sonrió: esperaba llegar allí con muchas ansias.

Su recompensa había crecido de forma rápida, tanto que incluso ella misma se había sorprendido. Habían cruzado por tantas islas y tantos enemigos que parecía que a ella, el gobierno mundial, ya la tenía catalogada como una de las más fuertes —medianamente— del barco de los piratas de Roger.

Ya llevaba más de cuatro meses en aquel barco y parecía que no sería abandonada y que además, era un miembro importante y reconocido —por ser la única chica allí— entre la tripulación. ¡Incluso tenia un cuarto personal! Pero, como el mundo es machista, se podía decir que su objetivo de vencer a Akagami Shanks estaba muy lejos de ser concebido.

«Él y su estúpido Haki y recompensa». No, no era que no pudiera controlar los demás Hakis —poco a poco y gracias a Rayleigh aprendía...—, sino que el que él tenía era el que ella más quería tener.

«Pero sólo uno en un millón lo tiene... Y es porque sus voluntades son fuertes, más que la de una persona normal. El capitán Roger, Rayleigh, Shanks... ¿quién más? Esta tripulación por simplemente tener a tres usuarios con ese tipo de Haki ya lo hace más poderoso que el resto.» se rió al pensar en la ironía de que fueran dos "Rs" y luego una "S", como si fuera algún tipo de orden alfabético.

Un nakama toco a su puerta y le aviso que estaban celebrando otra de las cientas de victorias de la tripulación. Rápidamente, y prácticamente olvidando todos los pensamientos que la habían asaltado, se paró y fue corriendo con los demás.

Amaba las celebraciones. Allí podía comer toda la carne salada que su estomago pudiera. E incluso tomar sake... Pero eso nadie lo sabía.

¡Y sobre todo cantar el Binks no sake a su manera!

Cuando entro a la gran cocina, habían mesas llenas de manjares cortesía del cocinero de abordo. Miranda se relamió los labios al ver su preciada carne hasta que sus oídos captaron algo familiar sonrió.

 _Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku tori no uta  
Sayonara minato tsumugi no sato yo  
Don to icchou utao funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretachya yuku zo umi no kagiri_.

Los músicos tocaban como si se les fuese la vida en ello mientras sus demás nakama aplaudían y cantaban con todas sus fuerzas. Miranda, como todos, empezó a cantar mientras aplaudía a todo lo que daba. Su capitán mientras tanto, comía y de alguna extraña manera cantaba la canción con su boca llena de comida.

Miranda rió al ver esto.

 _Binkusu no sake wo todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro  
Arashi ga kita zo senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo doramu narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi._

Todos comenzaron a bailar mientras aplaudían y cantaban a la vez. Miranda, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba girando por todas partes gracias a que sus nakama la habían agarrado desprevenida. Unos segundos después, ya estaba encima de una mesa vacía junto a los músicos, mientras agarraba una escoba y entre medio de gritos, Miranda comenzó a cantar la última estrofa de Binks no Sake... al revés...

 _Yo yuku ni todoke wo sake no Binkusu_

 _Yume no yoi to ka asu ka kyou_

 _Yo aenai mou ni kage furu wo te_

 _Tsukuyo mo asu kuyokuyo wo nani_

 _Yo yuku ni todoke wo sake no binkusu_

 _Uta no unaba utao icchou to Don_

 _Yo hone wa itsuka demo dare douse_

 _Waraibanashi atenashi, hatenashi._

Todos comenzaron a reír, Roger mientras tanto, escupió toda la comida que tenía en su boca por la risa y la canción que en realidad ahora parecía una mezcla de palabras extrañas entre sí para lo que en verdad era para los marineros. Miranda también se rió mientras bajaba de arriba de la mesa bajo los atentos aplausos de los músicos.

Sí, la manera en la que cantaba Binks no sake, _su_ manera, era hacerlo al revés.

Le dio la escoba a otro de sus nakama quien se subió a la mesa y se dirigió a la comida, más específicamente a donde estaban las carnes —las cuales dominaban la mayoría de las mesas. Y aprovechando que su capitán todavía no llegaba a devorar ésta, se puso a devorar todo lo que podía a una velocidad envidiable.

—Una dama no comería de esa manera —se burlo una voz a sus espaldas.

Miranda fulmino con la mirada al que se _atrevió_ a insultar su forma de comer.

—Muérete Akagami —le gritó con la boca llena de carne.

Aunque a éste ni le afecto y se ajusto el sombrero de paja, casi como _dándole_ una indirecta sobre éste.

—Qué carácter mujer. O adolescente. Lo que seas.

Miranda levanto el dedo del medio hacía él y sonrió limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano, sin importarle una mierda ensuciarse a sí mismas.

—¡Una dama no haría eso!

—Pero un pirata HOMBRE sí lo haría —Shanks sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras Miranda le lanzaba una tarta de insultos desconocidos para la humanidad —y para ella misma—.

—¿¡A quién le dices hombre, bastardo!? —le gritó luego de lanzar más de cien insultos a la velocidad de la luz —o más rápido todavía.

—No sé, al que está frente a mí quizás...—poco a poco Shanks fue retrocediendo. Un aura oscura rodeo a Miranda al oír aquellas palabras y se trono los dedos. Decidio, de muy mala manera, abandonar su comida del alma y pararse de forma tan lenta que incluso Shanks tuvo que suprimir un grito al ver que el cabello obscuro de Miranda tapaba su mirada, su piel blanca parecía estar pálida y con la lentura de sus movimientos y el aura a su alrededor casi parecía...

—...un demonio —quien dijo eso, que resultaba ser el capitán con un pedazo de carne en su boca, y dos en cada una de sus manos, miraba interesado a su nakama.

—A-K-A-G-A-M-I —de repente parecía que todo se había tornado en silencio mientras el aura oscura de Miranda seguía creciendo. Mientras tanto, Roger seguía comiendo sin importarle un comino que uno de sus nakamas pudiera _dejar de vivir_ esa misma noche. No por una paliza segura de su única nakama mujer, sino que por un paro cardiaco del miedo que producía del solo ver la perturbadora imagen de Miranda enojada.

Todos los observadores tragaron saliva.

—¡TE MATARÉ!

Y así, la persecución que duraría horas comenzó.

— **O** —

Trecientos millones de berris.

Miranda abrió los ojos al ver su imagen y aquel cartel. Ok, todo esto había empezado a asustarla. Sí, verdad que le gustaba tener su propio cartel de recompensa, pero, ¿¡cómo diablos era que en menos de cinco meses hubiera llegado a tanto por simplemente patearles el traseros a varios tipos y tipas!?

Abrió su boca y miró para todas partes de la calle. Suspiro aliviada. Nadie la reconocía y hoy no estaba de humor para pelear.

Miró la bolsa que le había robado a aquel extraño tipo rubio con lentes sin que éste se hubiera dado cuenta y sonrió.

Se sentó en una pared de la calle y abrió la bolsa. Había visto al tipo y parecía tener mucho dinero, así que de seguro había algo caro metido ahí. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver una fruta esférica de color violeta, rodeada de espirales.

—Una fruta del diablo —murmuró rodando sus ojos.

Sabía por su experiencia con piratas que una fruta del diablo te ofrecía un tipo de poder, pero que no podrías volver a nadar nunca más en el mar pues te hundirías cual piedra. También, que el Kairoseki te dejaba debilitado si comías una. Al igual que no se podían comer dos de éstas pues morirías desintegrado.

Frunció las cejas.

—¿Dejar de nadar por comer esta fruta? Prefiero dársela a otra persona.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron al recordar que las frutas como ésta valían millones de berris en el mercado.

Miró un poco mejor en la bolsa y encontró un libro sin titulo con una página marcada. Lo abrió en aquella página y se dio cuenta que se mostraba una imagen idéntica a la fruta e información sobre ésta.

—" _Akuma no mi: Gomu gomu no. Habilidades: te convierte en goma. Puedes estirarte todo lo que tu cuerpo soporte. Precio de compra: tres millones de berris_." —había un poco más de información pero no la quiso leer. Sus ojos habían brillado a penas ver el precio de ésta.

Se dirigió al primer banco —con ayuda de personas a su alrededor— y la vendió sin arrepentimiento alguno. Salió de aquel lugar con una bolsa llena de dinero y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gyahahaha... ropa, carne, todo lo que pueda comprar con este dinero —se dijo para sí misma de forma animada, olvidándose incluso de que anteriormente había visto aquella enorme cifra en su recompensa.

Pero antes de siquiera entrar a una tienda a comprar su preciada carne, un ruido en la costa la alerto y e instintivamente corrió hacía su barco, abriendo los ojos sorprendida al ver que un barco enorme con forma de ballena estaba detrás del Oro Jackson. Miranda corrió hasta allí al ver que eran atacados y que su capitán luchaba hombro a hombro contra un tipo enorme con barba graciosa (parecía la sonrisa de una carita feliz, pensó). Dejó la bolsa con dinero oculta entre los arbustos —cerciorándose de que nadie la estuviera mirando al hacerlo— y se tiró de lleno al barco para meterse en la pelea.

Sin embargo, parecía que todos estaban tan ensimismados con sus batallas que a lo mínimo que le prestaban atención era a ella quien estaba parada con pose de batalla (la cual fue disminuyendo y volviendo a su porte natural al ver que nadie le prestaba atención).

Miranda apretó lo puños. Le hubiera gustado haber traído ese cartel para que al menos uno o dos de los piratas del tipo con barba blanca (ironías de la vida) le prestasen atención y lucharan con ella.

Pero no. Machistas hasta el final. Frunció las cejas al percatarse de que incluso Buggy (¡Buggy, por dios!) estaba peleando con sus cuchillos al igual que Shanks con su espada (lo extraño era que no utilizara todavía su haki).

Luego se vengaría. Miró hacía el barco enemigo, donde su capitan y el enorme tipo peleaban de forma "equilibrada" y una sonrisa claramente problematica surco sus labios.

Pues bien, si la batalla no iba a ella, ella iba a ir a la batalla.

De un saltó demasiado sorprendente y que una persona normal ni siquiera podría hacer, Mirada aterrizo en el piso de madera del barco vecino-enemigo.

—Rayos, hubiera echo una pirueta para quedar más cool o...—por unos segundos, sin importarle la batalla, Miranda se quedo pensando en cosas que pudo haber hecho para una aterrizaje más genial. Hasta el punto de llamar la atención del hombre más alto entre los dos barcos. Quien, sorprendentemente, se la quedo mirando cuando casi cayó encima de ella por un golpe de su rival-hasta-la-muerte Roger.

—No me digas que ahora tienes una guardería —se burlo el gigante con barba blanca (mote puesto recientemente por Miranda, quien lo miraba con cara de "¡Un gigante frente a mis ojos y a mi lado, increíble!"). La mandíbula de miranda cayó al no poder liberar palabras por tantas emociones surcando su mente y cuerpo.

Su instinto animal le decía que si ese hombre —al igual que Garp el boxeador (otro mote puesto por ella)— tenía casi o la misma fuerza que la de su cool capitán, entonces de seguro ella caería de un sólo golpe. Y no, no quería ser derribada de forma tan humillante.

Igualmente, si su instinto animal decía aquello, su mente decía todo menos escapar —lo más extraño es que en su mente deberían haber pensamientos de cómo escapar, y no en su instinto—.

Roger se rió —como si no estuviera en batalla y en cambio estuviera con un amigo de toda la vida.

—Pero si es mi recientemente más grande descubrimiento, ¡esta niña será algún día una gran pirata que te superará!

Ante las palabras Miranda le sonrió al capitán y se rió escandalosamente para sorpresa del "gigante con barba blanca".

—¡¿Qué dices capitán?! —negó con la cabeza todavía sonriente. Roger se acercó a ella como si nada y le revolvió los cabellos despeinándola completamente.

Miranda miró hacía arriba a la cara del gigante y lo señalo sin pudor alguno.

—Gigante de barba blanca —Roger se rió cuando dijo el mote, pero Miranda ni se inmuto— Su barco es genial.

Y como si fueran los mejores amigos de repente, Barbablanca se sentó y dejó su gran arma a un lado para revolverle los cabellos a Miranda.

—Los que aprecian mi barco merecen mi respeto, ¿quieres ser mi hija?

—¡Ah! ¡No te robes a mis nakamas! —saltó Roger apartando la gran mano como si fuera una pulga.

Los demás piratas de los dos bandos dejaron de pelear para ver curiosos a sus capitanes.

—¿Hija? —pregunto Miranda apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¡No respondas! —lloró Roger arrodillándose ante la adolescente.

—Claro, me podrías llamar padre y todo —sonrió Barbablanca.

Miranda se quedo unos segundos mirando al suelo, como pensándolo, pero la verdad era que había sabido desde el principio que el gigante le estaba tomando el pelo a su capitán, y ella, como buena seguidora de las mentiras, no pudo evitar seguirle la corriente.

—¿Me darán dinero cada vez que lleguemos a una nueva isla? —Miranda sonrió mirando de reojo a su capitán, pero antes de que siquiera Barbablanca hablara, Roger lo hizo.

—¡Yo te lo daré!

—¿Remodelaran mi habitación?

—¡Sí!

—¿Me darás tus porciones de carne? —la sonrisa de Miranda se torno avariciosa.

—...—Roger no respondió y empezó a llorar.— ¡El diez por ciento! —sollozó.

—¡Trato hecho! —y como si hubieran terminado de dictar los términos de un negocio, se estrecharon las manos Roger y Miranda ante las risas de todos los demás —incluso la de Barbablanca.

Y, en la penúltima isla antes de por fin poder llegar a Raftel, Miranda obtuvo una remodelación de su cuarto, más dinero del que ya tenía en la bolsa, y el diez por ciento de las porciones de carne salada de su capitán.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

— **Rebecca18** : Me puedes dejar tu ficha aquí en este fic pues el otro ya ha sido borrado. Recuerda: **nombre, apellido, apodo, isla natal, historia, recompensa, habilidades, armas** —si quieres— **, fruta del diablo** —si quieres—, **mascota** —si quieres— **, edad, físico, personalidad, vestimenta, y su sueño.** Entre otros que no recuerdo. En cuanto termine de escribir esta historia vendrá el fic con tu personaje por ser la primera en haber hecho la ficha. Tomate tu tiempo para hacerla que mientras más metas mejor, y mientras más se te ocurra mejor. El lugar no se te quitará.

— **Sarah** : Yo también espero que a los demás les guste tu personaje e idea pues a mí me encanto. La historia posiblemente tenga algunos cambios para hacerla más coherente... pero por lo demás, todo seguirá el curso que escribiste. ¡También he recibido tu mensaje y posiblemente en el cap siguiente aparezca Shiki -tendré que ver la película, pero no importa ;D-. Y por lo demás, todo será adaptado. Por cierto, ¿quieres que le meta alguna pareja además del enamoramiento —sin saberlo— hacía Roger? ¿Un nuevo enamoramiento que no dará más?

-Debo aclarar algo que quizá no entiendan, ¿alguien sabe por qué Mozart, antes de morir compuso tantos éxitos? Pues verán, a él le paso lo que llamaré exceso de creatividad. Pues desde pequeño a él le mandaban a hacer cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que en su mente creaba día a día, llegando hasta el punto de que cuando estaba llegando su vida al final, decidió romper barreras y crear todo lo que su mente mantuvo todo ese tiempo de una manera rápida. Lo que quiero decir es que Miranda siempre quiso pelear, y como no la dejaban, cuando por fin tuvo aquella oportunidad hizo que todo lo que contuvo en cuanto a peleas, se liberara. Derrotando a muchos y variados enemigos con fuertes recompensas.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y a ti **Sarah**!


	3. La historia avanza

N/A— ¡Espero les guste!

—Esta historia esta dedicada a **Sarah** ;D.

Disclaimer: **One piece** no me pertenece. _Maldición, vi morir a Ace..._

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**.

* * *

—" _Blah, blah, blah..._ "— **Miranda More** "intentando" entender las palabras de su capitán y Shiki.

* * *

—...se llama Edward Newgate. Barbablanca para los demás. Es uno de los piratas más poderosos del mundo, claro, después de nuestro capitán Roger.

La mandíbula de Miranda cayó al suelo.

—¡Crocus! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —dramatizo.

—Sí, lo sé, debió ser muy duro para ti estar cerca de é...—fue cortado a mitad de dialogo.

—¡Le hubiera pedido un autógrafo! ¡He estado cerca de una futura leyenda! —los ojos de Miranda brillaron mientras a Crocus le salía una gotita en la nuca al verla.

—Eh... ¿sí?

— **x** —

Luego de que Barbablanca partiera hacía otro isla, la tripulación de Roger se tuvo que seguir quedando en ésta. Miranda se quedo pensando que las islas se habían vuelto "poco geniales y sin aventuras" en estos últimos tiempos.

Paseaba tranquilamente de un lado a otro viendo tiendas. Luego de haber estafado por completo a su capitán (y recibir una reprimenda de Rayleigh sobre su comportamiento hacía el mismo), Miranda tenía más "mesada", más "comida" y un cuarto con un armario —su ropa siempre estuvo esparcida de aquí para allá pues no tenía armario— y una cama con la mejor madera que encontraron en la isla. E incluso pintaron de rojo la habitación y le pusieron alfombra para que luciera más "femenina". Claro, que todos los demás supieran sobre cosas "femeninas" más que ella la hacía parecer más hombre que otra cosa. Imagínate.

Miró nuevamente la bolsa con el dinero y recordó el suceso de cuando la volvió a abrir y no encontró aquel libro de las Akuma no mi, pero sí el dinero. ¿Quién rayos abandonaba tres millones de berris y se llevaba un simple libro? Es más, ¿quién robaba un libro que se puede conseguir en cualquier parte, abandonando tanto dinero? Frunció las cejas. Era más que extraño. Luego sonrió.

«De seguro sabía que se trataba de mí, con una gran recompensa y se asustó porque le pasara algo si se llevaba el dinero».

Su mirada fue captada en una tienda de...

—¡No... puede... ser...! ¡ _Oh my Roger_! —sus ojos brillaron al ver la tienda de disfraces y aquellas orejas de gato. Pero más por esto último que por lo demás...

Entró a la tienda corriendo —tropezando en el proceso— y rápidamente eligió unas orejas peludas negras y las compro, saliendo con ellas puestas de la tienda.

Miranda sonrió mientras iba saltando infantilmente por la calle, manteniendo en su cabeza las orejas de gato.

—Shishishi...

Las personas la veían con una gotita en la nuca cuando pasaba al lado de éstas. Pero ella iba feliz de la vida. Lo extraño era que llevara orejas de gato en la cabeza, cuando tenía "escamas de peces" colgando de su cuello. Después de todo, no tenía sentido.

Nada de Miranda parecía tenerlo de todas formas.

—x—

Se subió al Oro Jackson todavía con las orejas de gato puestas. Varios nakama la vieron con la misma expresión y gotita en la nuca que las demás personas de la isla.

«Qué adolescente más extraña», fue el pensamiento al unisona.

Miranda, ignorando cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con sus nakamas, fue directo a la enfermería entrando, como siempre, escandalosamente.

—¡Crocus-sensei! ¡Crocus, Crocus! —era extraño ya de por sí que cuando estaba apurada siempre llamaba a Crocus sin ninguna terminación al final. Pero eran cosas de Miranda. Quién la entiende.

Crocus se giró a verla y notó casi al instante las orejas de gato, para luego mirar las escamas frunciendo las cejas.

«¿Qué tiene en la mente esta niña?».

Miranda se apresuro a sacar el cartel de su recompensa —la cual había visto ayer— y se lo entrego a Crocus entusiasmada.

—Lo vi ayer. ¿No es genial lo rápido que ha subido?... Aunque me perturba un poco —Miranda se sentó en una de las camillas de la enfermería como si nada.

En cambio Crocus, que estaba tranquilamente tomando un sorbo de café cuando se puso a ver la nueva recompensa de Miranda, escupió éste de forma escandalosa por todas partes.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios, niña?! ¡¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a tanto en tan poco tiempo?! —Miranda sólo negó riendo mientras lo señalaba.

—¡Pero casi reaccionas igual que yo! ¿Crees que no me sorprendí al verlo? ¿Sabes cuántas veces, en el instante que vi ese cartel, me pregunté qué diablos había hecho para merecer tal cifra? —hizo gestos con su mano quitándole importancia al asunto— Igual, no es como si pudiera llamar a la marina y preguntarle por qué tengo tantos ceros luego del tres.

Crocus se la quedó mirando con la mandíbula por el suelo.

—El capitán tenía razón, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, niña.

Miranda rodó los ojos negando suavemente y balanceando sus piernas nerviosamente ante la mención del capitán y sus palabras.

—¡Los hombres exageran! —rió— Deben haberme puesto más ceros por otras razones. Mira que ya nos estamos acercando a Raftel y quizá decidieron agregarme más cifras luego del último ciento cincuenta millones.

Crocus negó al oír las palabras de Miranda como si fuera lo más normal del mundo también haber ganado ciento cincuenta millones de berris antes de los trescientos.

—Eres una niña extraña.

Miranda se balanceo en la camilla y luego se levanto de un salto.

—¡Lo sé! Gyahahaha...

Crocus cerro los ojos y volvió a negar.

«¿Qué les pasa a _las_ adolescentes de ahora y sus personalidades? Vienen cada vez más demoniacas y locas...», pensó mientras veía a Miranda despedirse y salir de la enfermería con las orejas de gato todavía puestas.

—x—

Miranda miró al mar como aquella vez hace cinco años antes de ser separada de sus madres. Frunció las cejas.

«Me pregunto dónde estarán ahora ¿Estarán bien? ¿Estarán vivas?».

Cerro sus ojos y los volvió a abrir casi al instante para tirarse como si nada un chapuzón en el agua, con vestido y todo puesto. Claro, las orejas las había dejado en su renovado cuarto. Je.

Se puso a nadar sumergiéndose todo lo que podía en el agua. Recordó entonces las clases de natación a sus cuatro años que le había brindado la única de sus madres que había alcanzado los treinta y a la que se le había separado en dos su aleta.

La llamaba Glip.

Sin embargo, no podían alejarse mucho más de diez metros del barco de los traficantes pues tenían collares con bombas puestas que explotarían si sobrepasaban ese limite. Pero eso basto para una buena enseñanza.

Sonrió mientras sentía sus cabellos balancearse con el agua salada y se quedó así, inmóvil, por unos instantes. Sintiendo la paz, el movimiento del mar y el espacio completamente insonoro a su alrededor. Sí, nunca podría dejar de nadar. Incluso si la Akuma no mi que estuviera frente a ella fuese la más poderosa del mundo, pero, lo haría si era completamente necesario. Aunque, tampoco se arrepentía de haberse deshecho de la _Gomu gomu no_.

Salió del agua unos segundos después y subió al barco completamente empapada ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Crocus, que justo había salido de la enfermería, había contemplado este hecho con un pensamiento en claro.

«¿Por qué les sorprende si viene de esa niña?».

—o—

Cuando Miranda conoció a Shiki por primera vez, fue el mismo día que habían zarpado de la isla en la que estuvieron por semanas y que, según ella, ya se había tornado más que aburrida para sus puños.

Lo habían encontrado —o él a ellos— en medio de poderosas olas, mientras el futuro rey de los piratas y el tal "león dorado" Shiki intercambiaban un extraño dialogo de lo que ella sólo pudo entender palabras como "no estoy interesado en la dominación" —de parte de su capitán— y algo así como "¿cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, Roger?" o "con el plan que estado creando por años, blah, blah, blah, conquistare el mundo, blah, blah" —de parte del extraño "león dorado"—.

Miranda frunció las cejas. Incluso contemplar a Buggy en esos instantes le parecía más interesante. Su lado sádico absorbía fuerzas del miedo que desprendía su nakama como si fuese el mismísimo diablo. Ella quería pelear ¡ _por dios_! ¿Qué tanto conversaban si ya sabían el destino en el que terminaría todo? Siempre era pelea y pelea, nadie entendía a su capitán Roger y su sentido del... _del algo_. Miró interesada las extrañas olas y volvió a fruncir el ceño ante lo que contemplaba para luego abrir los ojos al darse cuenta del ambiente que estaba todo en instantes como esos.

—¡Oigan ustedes tripulación de _quién quiera que seas!_ ¡Les recomiendo que se alejen! ¡O si no serán arrasados por las olas! —gritó desesperada. Todos sus nakamas se voltear a verla mientras ella les gritaba a un lado de su capitán moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

—¿¡Y cómo voy a creerte!? —Miranda paró de mover sus brazos para mirar al extraño con abundante cabello rubio a muchos metros de ella, en el otro barco.

—Créanme, sé de esto —asintió para sí misma recordando aquellos dos días en los que _se hizo_ _independiente_ , antes de llegar a la tripulación de Roger. Fueron los peores, ni siquiera sabía cómo su barquito había sobrevivido a todas esas enormes olas y bestias marinas. Sintió un escalofrío.

—¡Sí, ella sabe! ¡Así que aléjense ya! —apareció Buggy de repente junto a ella animando sus palabras y buscando excusas para que no se hiciera la _completamente segura_ batalla.

Miranda hizo una mueca al verlo y se alejó exageradamente de él.

—¿De qué hablas Miranda? —se le acerco Rayleigh y Miranda le frunció el ceño a su maestro.

—Las olas, el viento, incluso las nubes. Antes de llegar a este barco tuve varias experiencias con olas gigantes que comenzaban con este tipo de ambiente, es sólo cuestión de segundos para que...

Miranda tosió de repente y se sobo la nariz. Todos lo que la habían empezado a escuchar atentos cayeron de cabeza al suelo (Roger sólo rió un poco ante todo lo ocurrido).

—Creo que estoy enferma. Si me necesitan, estaré durmiendo —una gota apareció en la nuca de todo el mundo, pero antes de que Miranda siquiera diera un paso, las olas comenzaron a agrandarse a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Miranda miró este hecho sobandose la nariz—. Se los dije —y siguió caminando hasta la enfermería bajo los atentos pasos apresurados de sus nakamas para aquí o para allá— En el Grand Line nadie se espera tener paz en sus viajes —comentó mientras abría la puerta, la cerraba al entrar y se dirigía a la camilla para recostarse y taparse y dormir casi enseguida.

Sí, por patético que parezca así se conocieron Shiki y Miranda. O más bien él la conoció a ella, pues ese día, Miranda incluso olvidó que casi provocaban una batalla. Bah, ¿a quién le importa si igual Shiki no aparecería hasta dentro de veinte años, por dios?

Lo único que seria recordado de ese día era que la mitad de la gran flota de Shiki fue hundida por las grandes olas, y el mismo termino con la mitad de un timón pegado en el cráneo, haciéndolo ahora el "gallo dorado". Ja.

— **x** —

Uno de esos días viajando por el gran mar del Nuevo Mundo, un día cálido y suertudo como pocos habían en mares como aquellos. Un día de entrenamiento para los tres aprendices del primer oficial, Silvers Rayleigh.

Miranda volvió a caer estrellando y clavando su cabeza contra el piso de madre, mientras tanto Buggy como Shanks, terminaban de la misma manera. La chica de un fuerte tirón logro sacar su cabeza del piso con su labio herido y ya sangrando.

Miró hacía su "maestro" casi al instante que se le tiraba encima. Sí, hoy era esos días de "Golpear con todas sus fuerzas al maestro, Rayleigh hasta que caiga y se rinda de rodillas", claro que eso no pasaría ni en diez años. Por algo era el primer oficial del barco del futuro Rey de los piratas (e idiotas). Luego de su "ataque impulsivo", Miranda volvió a estrellarse y hacer un hoyo en el piso, volviendo a levantarse nuevamente, con raspones por distintas partes de su piel descubierta. Frunció las cejas, pero sonrió al ver que sus demás "compañeros" sufrían lo mismo o peor que ella.

Ahh, como los odiaba.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué nunca caes?! —le gritó Buggy con su cuerpo desarmado y por todas partes. Claro que no faltaba que sus manos volando por ahí señalaran a Rayleigh.

Miranda vio una pierna de Buggy cerca suyo y se la lanzo a la cabeza del dueño con una fuerza descomunal haciendo que la misma se estrellara contra la baranda de una forma dolosa.

—¿¡Y tú por qué crees, narizotas!? —le gritó de regreso Miranda cabreada.

Buggy chillo cual niña y volvió a formar su cuerpo a una velocidad impresionante ante las risas tranquilas de Shanks. Miranda al escucharlo reír lo señalo.

—¡Tú no te rías, jodido Akagami! ¡Estas igual que nosotros!

—Ah, mocosos, dejen de hablar y golpéenme... o inténtenlo al menos —fueron las palabras de Rayleigh cruzado de brazos y parado rectamente sin haber sufrido daño alguno mientras sonreía. Miranda, al verlo, pensó en su recompensa y en su fuerza comparadas con las de él.

«Debe ser alguien impresionante», asintió para sí misma.

—Sí, sí, ya voy barba geométricamente cortada —se burlo Miranda utilizando el primer apodo que le dijo a su ahora maestro.

Rayleigh frunció el ceño antes de negar y sonreír. No caería en esa provocación, eso seguro.

«¿Y quién le gana con aquel haki? Su fuerza de voluntad nos supera a mí y a Buggy. Seguramente Shanks algún día podrá alcanzar su poder o más pues tienen el mismo haki, pero en cuanto a nosotros, seguiremos normaluchos hasta el final. Maldito Akagami. Al parecer, siempre nos terminaras ganando...», pensó Miranda frustrada miranda sucesivamente de Shanks a Rayleigh.

«¿Algún día los alcanzaré, incluso sin tener sus voluntades...?», negó mentalmente y se volvió a lanzar a su maestro. Para conseguir ser más fuerte, tenía que ser entrenada por el más fuerte. Poco a poco crecerían sus habilidades, su fuerza de voluntad y mucho más, y quizá, algún día podría tener el mismo haki que aquellos tres locos de este barco. Pero sabía muy en su interior que no lograría este último. Presentía cosas... cosas que podrían pasar.

Todos en el barco estaban enterados de la enfermedad incurable del capitán Roger y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Llegaría un momento en pocos tiempo que se separarían y formarían nuevos caminos en sus vidas. Quizá no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus nakamas en esta tripulación nuevamente.

Lo más triste era que, la tripulación no la dejaría tirada en un puerto como siempre pasaba antes, sino que todos terminarían sin siquiera quererlo en lugares diferentes por algo inevitable. Al menos tendría la satisfacción de que llegarían a conquistar el nuevo mundo con cada paso que daban hacia Raftel.

«Sólo una isla más», se dijo Miranda mientras volvía a ser lanzada y volvía a hacer un hoyo con su cabeza en el piso de madera.

— **o** —

Miranda sonrió alegremente al ver la isla. Sí, era bastante extraña y grande, ¡pero podrían vivir aventuras aseguradas en ese lugar! Se emociono de sólo pensar. Al llegar al puerto, todo parecía normal, un pueblo frente a ellos y comerciantes con sus productos, nada nuevo, hasta que le dieron un mapa turístico y allí lo vio con ojos brillantes.

La isla no sólo poseía ese pueblo, sino que se dividía en cuatro partes: El Pueblo en el que estaba; El desierto más adelante; las ruinas siguiendo por el camino recto del desierto; y por último, ¡y lo más emocionante!, ¡La selva con grandes bestias peligrosas según las personas del lugar!

Sólo tenía que llegar al desierto, luego pasar las ruinas, ¡y por fin: aventura! Y no fue la única, la mayoría de sus nakama, incluyendo al capitán, se le unieron en ella. Claro, el capitán tanto como ella, desbordaban brillitos de emoción más que todos.

Cuando comenzaron su viaje (o "recorrido") por la isla, llevando varias cosas, como comida, más comida y, _¡oh! ¡Sorpresa!_ , más comida. Miranda simplemente rodó los ojos al ver esto. Pero con un capitán como Roger... ¿a quién engañaba? Ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de lo que le pudiera pasar en la tripulación.

Cuando cruzaron por el, sorprendentemente, tranquilo pueblo (y eso que ahí todos sus nakamas, su capitán y ella misma tenían recompensas "llamativas"), siendo saludados como si nada, Miranda simplemente se encogió de hombros y pensó que cada pueblo tenía su forma de pensar. ¿Los piratas vendrían muy a menudo? No habían muchos barcos en el puerto, y los que habían era seguro que no tenían nada que ver con piratas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la parte geográficamente parecida a la de un desierto mismo (incluso el calor parecía querer matarlos), Miranda se encontró corriendo por la caliente arena a una velocidad envidiable. ¡Se quemaba! Detrás de ella todos corrían tratando con todas sus fuerzas de salir de ese tramo de viaje y llegar a las ruinas.

—¡Corran, corran! ¡Me quemo! —el sombrero de Buggy se empezó a quemar mientras varios nakamas lo veían con los ojos desorbitados. El capitán Roger rió mientras corría al frente de todos (incluso que Miranda, quien estaba a un paso de estar a la misma velocidad que... Oh, sorpresa, ¡el maldito de Akagami!) con un pedazo de carne siendo devorado por él. Miranda miró con cierta lastima a Buggy, después de todo ella también sentía su piel oscureciéndose ante el caliente sol. Deseó haber llevado ropas que taparan ésta, y no sus clásicos vestidos rojos que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y una parte de sus piernas. ¡Y además llevaba sandalias, por dios!

¡Se estaba quemando viva!

Cinco minutos después todos se encontraban en el camino de las ruinas. Pareciese que a penas y hubieran pasado cerca de una de esas casas destruidas por el tiempo, el ambiente se hubiera mejorado y hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Miranda suspiró aliviada. Ciertamente, el sol, el calor y el verano no eran más que su debilidad en momentos como esos.

Se paró y miró curiosa el lugar. Corrió entre las casas en ruinas como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Recordó entonces Skypiea y sonrió. Allí fue el primer viaje que realizo con sus nakamas y donde vio por primera vez un Poneglyph. Se rió de sólo recordar aquellas esponjosas y útiles nubes.

Negó levemente.

—Ah, esto me lleva a los viejos tiempos.

—Capitán Roger —asintió Miranda al verlo tras ella mirando hacía alrededor.

Roger simplemente sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Ya nos acercamos al final, me pregunto qué es lo que traerá la historia.

Miranda lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de entender sus palabras. Podía interpretarlas de varias maneras, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Yo sólo quiero ver Raftel —comentó como si nada.

Roger rió.

—Y yo llegar a él.

Miranda lo miró parpadeando y luego sonrió y se rasco la nuca con su mano nerviosa mientras veía a Roger seguir caminando por ahí. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista en algunas ruinas.

Hablar con su capitán era a veces... _extraño_.

Si le preguntaran, ella diría que se sentía diferente al estar cerca de él. Pero no entendía el por qué de ello. Quizá porque de verdad se sentía agradecida por seguir en aquel barco luego de casi seis meses de viajar con ellos. Un nuevo récord luego de vivir ocho años con aquellos traficantes.

Suspiro y dejó sus brazos colgando a los lados de forma simple.

—Aquí estabas —Shanks se le acerco y Miranda apenas y escucho su voz frunció las cejas.

—Akagami, no molestes ni perturbes mi día... como siempre.

Shanks rió para luego mirarla neutral.

—¿Has visto al capitán?

Miranda More, se sintió completamente ignorada. Apretó los dientes y señaló de forma dura hacía la dirección contraria a la que en verdad se fue su capitán. Claro, sonriendo internamente.

—Así que puedes ser amable cuando quieres —le dijo Shanks al pasar por su lado, y ella al oírlo simplemente rodó sus ojos.

«Idiota».

Se dirigió a con su capitán, sonriendo con superioridad al saber que Shanks había caído por completo en su trampa. Ja. Come esa Buggy.

Cuando Miranda llevo a Roger con los demás, todos, (lamentablemente para Miranda) tuvieron que esperar a que volviera Shanks. El cual venía mirado hacía Miranda de forma acusatoria. Ella simplemente silbo tranquila ignorando los hechos.

—¡Por fin! ¡La selva! —gritó Miranda entusiasmada y alzando sus puños. Buggy temblaba al otro lado al oír las palabras de Miranda.

—¡Cállate! No sabes lo que podría haber ahí. ¿Y si un monstruo demasiado poderoso para nosotros nos come? ¡Allí puede haber cualquier cosa! —exagero (como siempre) Buggy.

—¡No me calles, narizotas idiota! ¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Si viniste, tienes que entrar sin quejarte! ¡Sé hombre, narizotas! —le gritó de regreso. Para luego mirarlo de reojo y con los ojos entrecerrados—. Porque eres hombre ¿verdad...?

Unos segundo de silencio se prologaron antes de que todos los nakamas lanzaran una carcajada grande y Buggy se pusiera más rojo que... su nariz.

—¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¡Soy más hombre que tú, que Shanks y que todos ustedes!

Miranda simplemente lo ignoro descaradamente y miró maravillada los árboles que cubrían la entrada a la única selva de la isla. De sólo imaginarse a ella misma pateando el trasero de varios cerdos gigantes la hacía babear.

Hoy tenía antojos de cerdo. Asintió para sí misma con una nota mental de que si " _veía a un cerdo gigante, hacer e favor de matarlo y llevarlo al barco para cocinarlo y comérselo completo_ ".

Sin embargo, al entrar al bosque, nadie se imagino que en vez de animales gigantes...

...Hubieran insectos por todas partes, de diferentes formas y tamaños. Aunque, si lo pensamos bien, al final la culpa de aquel _accidente_ recaía más en el karma de Miranda.

Quizá por ello, es que fue picada por ese insecto y se desmayo en aquel mismo lugar, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de su capitán, de Buggy y Shanks y de los demás nakamas.

 _La historia comienza a avanzar más rápido que antes._

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Debido a que Shiki en realidad apareció tres años antes de que muriera Roger (en este fic falta por lo menos un año para este suceso), discúlpenme. Pero no pude evitar ponerlo cuando Sarah lo mencionó xD. Vi el prologo de la película y eme aquí. Espero les haya gustado.

También les voy diciendo que este fic quizá no alcance los diez capítulos de largo. Ya que será la idea de Sarah, más mi capitulo final. A menos que lo haya calculado mal (?).

— **Sarah** : Jaja, yo pensaba que te habías equivocado con el apodo, pues "fresa **chic** " (en vez de "chul", "chic") en japones significa "fresa elegante" (lo busque en el traductor ¬¬). Por cierto, ya más o menos debes de saber qué le pasara a Miranda ahora. Incluso si es un "más o menos". Debes recordar a "aquel insecto"... Ya, ya. En fin, contestando a tu pregunta: Miranda tiene cabello largo hasta mitad de espalda de color negro casi llegando al azulado. Además de ojos marrones.

—Para los que no sepan el significado de " **Fresachul** ", es como si el "Chul" significara "Chula" xD. " **Fresa chula** " ¿Me entienden? Pero también en realidad Fresachul es parecido a **Fresa-chic** (" **Fresa elegante** " en japones). No sé... Yo lo entendí a la primera u.u

¡Hasta el próximo cap! ¡Y muchas gracias por sus reviews!


	4. ¡El despertar de Miranda! El tiempo pasa

—Historia dedicada a **Sarah**.

Disclaimer: **One piece** _no_ me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4.**

* * *

— _Sabía que este día llegaría_ — **Miranda More**.

* * *

Despertó desorientada, sin saber dónde ni en qué tiempo estaba. Miro a su alrededor y lo único que distinguió fue rojo y una masa marrón claro borrosa. Parpadeo varias veces y poco a poco su vista se fue mejorando, dándose cuenta casi al instante que se encontraba en su habitación pero, ¿qué había sucedido?

¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado en aquella selva y... Nada más.

Miranda miró al techo tratando de recordar algo que hubiese sucedido luego, pero nada. Nada pasaba por su mente que en esos instantes estaba en blanco en cuanto a lo que sucedió después de haber entrado en aquella selva.

¿Le había pasado algo al entrar allí y por eso estaba ahora en su cuarto? ¿Habían regresado los demás, entonces? Pero sus preguntas se disiparon y se extraño al ver aparatos en sus brazos y cuerpo. Se inclino en la cama y vio a su alrededor, encontrándose con una maquina extraña que emitía un extraño ruido al compás de sus latidos. Se saco todo de encima velozmente, perturbada por lo que le hubiese llegado a pasar en el tiempo en el que estuvo dormida. Se levantó apresuradamente, pero no llego a mucho más antes de tropezar apenas pisar el suelo gracias a sus débiles e inutilizadas piernas.

Se quejo, lo que posiblemente haya sido lo que llamó la atención de sus demás nakamas para que se escucharan pasos apresurados en dirección a su habitación. Cuando Crocus entro a cuarto, se encontró con la imagen de Miranda More en el suelo, quejándose por cosas que él no llegaba a entender. Sin embargo, se apresuro a ayudarla a levantarse y dejarla en la cama nuevamente.

Miranda al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos, y en cuanto estuvo nuevamente en la cama no dudo i un segundo en hablar.

—¡Crocus! ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Por qué tenía esos cañitos pegados a mi cuerpo? ¿Dónde están los demás? —esas y más preguntas salían descoordinadas de la boca de Miranda.

Crocus suspiro. ¿Por dónde empezar? Más o menos sabía cómo reaccionaría Miranda al contarle lo sucedido. Se apresuro a cerrar la puerta antes de que otra persona llegara siquiera a intentar entrar.

Miranda lo miró extrañada. Crocus se volvió a sentar en la alfombra mirando hacia Miranda.

—¿Por dónde debería comenzar...? —se preguntó esta vez en voz alta— Mmm... Primero que nada, Miranda, has estado en coma cerca de un mes. Si descontamos el tiempo en el que pdeciste fiebres intensas, claro está.

Fueron segundos para que ella procesara todo lo que él había dicho.

La mandíbula de ella cayó al suelo.

—¿¡Ehhhh!? —Crocus elevó su mano abierta en señal de que no gritara más.

—Es gracias a que tuviste muy mala suerte en aquella isla pasada, pues te pico un insecto que te dejo con varios días de fiebre hasta luego llegar al punto del coma.

Esta vez, Miranda simplemente lo miró sin palabras ni exclamaciones, más en shock que sorprendida.

—Y lo segundo...—Crocus dudo. Vaya que lo hizo. Miranda al salir del shock se impaciento con la horrible espera, se puso nerviosa al pensar que podría ser una mala noticia para ella como que podría morir en poco tiempo o un efecto secundario que dejaba aquel insecto. Por las dudas miro sus cabellos por si no habían cambiado de color o algo por el estilo y se alivio al verlo tan oscuro como siempre. Crocus por fin hablo.

Los ojos de Miranda se abrieron, su mandíbula volvió a caer y un gritó resonó por todo el barco.

—x—

Si alguien la viera en ese estado quizá se asustaría y saldría corriendo, pero ella simplemente estaba sola en ese mar, nadando hacia la isla llena de cerezos frente a ella. Respiraba entrecortada por el agua que a veces tragaba en su nado hacia el frente.

Por unos segundos se volteo al barco y lo vio empezando a dirigirse hacia ella, y al ver esto, Miranda apresuro su nado lo más que pudo.

Estaba enojada, de eso no cabía duda. Pero no con ellos, sino con ella misma.

Al oír de Crocus que el capitán ya había conquistado el Nuevo Mundo, o el mundo en general, ella simplemente se sorprendió; pero al oír que se tuvieron que ir de Raftel por sus fiebres altas —y por el hecho de que la isla en sí estuviera desierta de vegetación y sólo hubieran ruinas de casas del pasado—, se sintió primeramente culpable, luego agradecida por no haber sido abandonada, y al final simplemente concluyo con el sentimiento de ser una carga para todos en ese tiempo de fiebre y coma.

Y luego sintió desilusión por no haber podido llegar a ver Raftel por primera vez junto con los demás. Su sueño de hace pocos meses al final se había perdido. ¿Qué tenía ahora?

Y había sido una carga para todos por no ser lo suficiente fuerte y perceptiva para que un insecto la dejara en ese estado.

Por eso había escapado ante los llamados de Crocus a su persona. Se había tirado al mar y había comenzado a nadar hacia la isla que rápidamente había captado su vista —lo que en sí no seria de mucha ayuda ya que era muy probable que (incluso si no la alcanzaban mientras nadaba) la atraparan en la isla.

En su tiempo actual podía escuchar los llamados de todos sus nakamas, pero ella se sentía frustrada, avergonzada; y por eso siguió adelante. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron al captar que había un barco bastante conocido "estacionado" en la isla de cerezos.

«El del gigante de barba blanca. Creo que su apodo era Barbablanca, o algo así...».

Le quito importancia y siguió nadando apresuradamente hasta por fin haber pisado tierra (o en este caso arena cubierta de cerezos). Empezó a adentrarse entre la manta de árboles de cerezos, incluso subiendo hasta lo más alto de cada pequeña montaña que encontraba a su paso. Por unos instantes se volteo nuevamente hacia atrás para mirar si alguien la seguía y pensó que seguramente el Oro Jackson ya había llegado a la isla. Después de todo era un barco rápido.

Frunció las cejas y siguió corriendo, hasta que de repente tropezó con una raíz que no había visto y se dio de lleno contra la tierra llena de viejos pétalos de cerezos.

—Auch...—gimió sin ganas y respiró apresuradamente en busca del aire que recientemente había notado que le faltaba.

Debía ser un monstruo para haber salido de ese barco luego de un coma, haber nadado hasta esta extraña isla y luego haber corrido hasta tropezar sin parar ni un segundo más que para mirar atrás por si alguien la seguía.

Apoyó la espalda en un árbol de cerezo (como si hubiera de otro tipo en esa isla) y se desparramo los miembros por todas partes.

Y luego volvió a pensar en su fiebre y coma provocados por aquel extraño insecto que Crocus no pudo identificar y que ella había sido, ni más, ni menos, la única víctima entre todos. Enrojeció de vergüenza. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Tenía ganas de golpear algo, y pensó en derribar los cerezos en flor, pero simplemente al mirarlos se dio cuenta que eran demasiado bellos para destruirlos. Después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa de su extraña frustración. La culpa recaía en ella. Y en nadie más. Ella tenía que tranquilizarse y luego volver y disculparse con la tripulación. Esperaba que no se hubieran enojado con ella por su inmadura actitud de no haber asumido las cosas de cara y...

...Haber huido.

Se golpeo la frente varias veces.

—¡Deja de pensar en eso, idiota! ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Enfrentarlos mientras estabas en ese estado sentimental? No podrías, porque sabes que terminarías huyendo de igual manera —se dijo a sí misma—. Tan idiota...

—Si sigues así terminaras como ese extraño payaso de tu tripulación.

Miranda se asusto ante la voz masculina y se giró rápidamente frunciendo el ceño al ver a ese extraño tipo rubio apoyado en el tronco del árbol en el que ella estaba apoyada.

Se paro rápidamente y retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿¡Tú quién eres, bastardo!?

El tipo con el cabello rubio y peinado de piña simplemente sonrió flojamente.

—Qué vocabulario tienen las niñas de ahora —se burló guiñándole un ojo. Por alguna extraña razón Miranda enrojeció.

Ese idiota...

—¡Cállate! ¡No necesito que un desconocido me diga esas cosas! —le frunció el ceño—. ¡Te patearé el trasero si no me dices ahora quién diablos eres, señor peinado extraño! —le gritó. Se recrimino el no haber sentido su haki, seguramente por su desgastado cuerpo recién salido del coma se, dijo para sí misma.

El tipo rubio dejo de apoyarse en el árbol y se paro por completo para quedar frente a Miranda, quien no sabía si salir corriendo como una gallina o pelear contra ese hombre.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera dar un paso hacia su "libertad", el "señor peinado extraño" le sonrió y extendió la mano hacia su altura.

—Soy Marco —se presentó todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro—...Marco "El Fenix".

La mandíbula de Miranda cayó al suelo. Recordó entonces las charlas de información que le daba a veces tanto Crocus como su maestro Rayleigh sobre piratas que quizá vería en el Nuevo Mundo. Pero este nombre lo había escuchado de Crocus cuando le contaba sobre Barbablanca. Marco "El Fenix", era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los más poderosos del barco de aquel gigante con barba blanca.

Recordó entonces que el Moby Dick se encontraba también en la isla por lo que había visto.

—...No... puede... ser... —Miranda se quedó estática, luego sus ojos brillaron y parecía que floto cuando se tiro de lleno contra Marco dándole un abrazo que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, mientras Miranda lo veía con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro—. ¡Tú eres un tipo poderoso! ¡Por favor, pelea conmigo!

Marco la miró _sorprendido_ —a decir verdad su cara no mostraba emoción alguna... era perturbador—.

—¿Y por qué lo haría, _extraña que se hace llamar idiota a sí misma_?

Miranda le frunció el ceño cuando notó su largo apodo puesto por el tal Marco.

—¡No he peleado en más de un mes y tú eres poderoso! —le explicó entre gritos, como si lo que dijo fuera la mejor excusa para pelear contra el fénix— Si yo peleara contigo, ¡entonces me haría más fuerte y podría volver al barco sin sentirme una carga! —volvió a gritar más para sí misma que para Marco. Sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de quitarse ese extraño sentimiento de vergüenza del corazón. O cuerpo.

—Eres de la tripulación de Roger, ¿verdad, niña extraña? —le pregunto. Miranda asintió entusiasmada y ya excitada por una posible —al menos para ella— nueva pelea—. Entonces me temo que no. Eres demasiado pequeña. No peleo con niños. Y si lo hiciera, no lo haría con una niña que viene de ese barco, tu capitán me mataría a golpes —le explicó Marco tranquilamente mientras Miranda hacía un puchero.

—¡No lo hará! ¡Y si lo hace, entonces le diré que yo te pedí pelear conmigo!

—No.

—¿¡Pero por qué!? ¡Una pequeña pelea me bastaría! ¡Por favor, señor Marco! —lloró Miranda.

—No.

Ella le frunció los labios y le echó la lengua cruzada de brazos, para luego mirar hacia otra parte.

—Eres un machista.

—¿¡A qué viene eso!?

—No te lo diré —sin más, Miranda salió corriendo. Pues bien, si no quería pelear con ella entonces ella buscaría a otro de los piratas de Barbablanca que quisiera luchar contra ella. Sonrió ante la idea mientras asentía repetidas veces.

Sin embargo, luego de minutos de correr, caminar rápido y al final simplemente caminar, Miranda se cansó y terminó volviendo a tirarse de espaldas contra un árbol de cerezo.

—Es inútil. Estoy perdida —lloriqueo. Luego de unos segundos miró hacia el despejado cielo—. Me pregunto si me estarán buscando ahora.

Frunció las cejas.

—Si es así, entonces espero que ninguno de los dos idiotas me encuentre. ¡De seguro se burlaran de mí! Esos malditos... Sobretodo Buggy. Estoy más que segura de ello.

Asintió para sí misma mientras agarraba una rama y se ponía a hacer garabatos en el pedasito de tierra que no estaba cubierta por pétalos de cerezos. Minutos después se cansó de simplemente no hacer nada.

—Estoy tan sola. ¿Cuándo vendrán por mí? ¿O quieren que yo vaya con ellos? ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy! —frustrada, golpeo el suelo provocando un temblor y una corriente de aire que mando a volar varias captas de pétalos a su alrededor—. Creo que me quedaré aquí y no me moveré. Así me encontraran más rápido.

Asintió nuevamente para sí misma.

Las horas pasaron. Vagamente oía los ruidos de gritos y musica. Mordió su labio inferior. ¿Estarían haciendo una fiesta? ¿En serio? ¿Con los piratas de Barbablanca aquí? Bah, seguramente eran enemigos, pero a la vez amigos. Después de todo el pirata Marco no quiso pelear con ella. Y sabía que no era por ser una niña, o por pertenecer a la tripulación del recientemente Rey de los piratas, sino más bien por un respeto que vio en la mirada del hombre al mencionar el nombre de Roger.

Pataleo las hojas mientras poco a poco el ambiente a su alrededor se iba enfriando y oscureciendo. La noche estaba cayendo y ella seguía allí sentada con un calambre que seguro aparecería cuando se levantara. Sin embargo, no se levantó, y sin darse cuenta, se durmió sentada allí.

Lo irónico era que se había dormido, luego de un mes de hacerlo todos los días completos.

—x—

Se despertó con algo cálido tapando su cuerpo. Miró de reojo a su alrededor, y noto casi al instante al hombre de antes sentado con los brazos cruzados en su nuca en uno de los árboles frente a ella. Miró entonces la larga manta clara que la tapaba y suspiro. Al parecer no la habían encontrado todavía. O quizá no habían ni intentado buscarla.

¿La habían abandonado entonces?

Su corazón se comprimió. Tuvo ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. No, ella no lloraba desde que se despidió de sus madres. No lo haría ahora luego de tanto tiempo.

—Oh, ya estas despierta —bostezo Marco.

—No me digas —murmuró Miranda con sarcasmo.

—E oído por un pajarito de por ahí que te has despertado luego de un largo mes de coma.

Miranda rodó los ojos y se acurruco más en las mantas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, niña extraña? ¿Has huido?

Por unos minutos Miranda se quedo en silencio sin saber si contestarle o no hacerlo. Se resigno a hablar luego de unos minutos. Después de todo ¿qué saldría mal en decirle a la persona frente a ella sus problemas? A veces necesitaba los concejos de las demás personas para poder remediar sus errores.

—Algo así —termino contestando—. Ya debes haber oído que mi capitán se convirtió en el "Rey de los piratas" —hizo comillas—. Además de saber que me acabo de despertar de una laaaarga siesta. La causa fue por no haber prevenido la picadura de aquel extraño insecto. Y así, haberles dificultado y arruinado, seguramente, la mayor parte del tramo final a Raftel por cuidar de mí en un mal estado —terminó de decir, mientras juntaba sus rodillas con sus brazos y las abrazaba.

—¿Entonces te sientes culpable por algo que no pudiste prevenir, y por lo que te culpas a ti misma?

Miranda asintió.

—No es que me culpe tanto por la picadura, sino porque no la pude prevenir. ¿Y qué tal si hubiera muerto? Creo haber tenido suerte, pero la próxima quizá no la tengo. Si fuera más fuerte, entonces la próxima vez que pase algo similar, lo podré prevenir y no tendrán que cuidar de mí. Por eso... —de repente, Miranda se paro con mantas y todo, y señaló a Marco— ¡si peleo contigo, entonces me haré un poco más fuerte que antes! No me importa perder. ¡Y si eso pasa, juro que la próxima vez no lo haré!

—Oye, oye. Ya dije que no quiero pelear contigo, niña —la calmó Marco, al verla explotar de repente de emociones. Miranda se volvió a sentar frustrada y haciendo pucheros. De todas formas, ella sabía que él se negaría.

—¿Y qué haces aquí, entonces? —le preguntó curiosa.

Marco sonrió.

—Luego de que aquel pajarito me dijera de tu estado, me compadecí de ti y te busque por el camino en el que corriste.

—¿Quién fue el que te dijo de mi estado? —Miranda entrecerró los ojos— Y gracias... supongo.

—No hay de qué. Y no te lo diré. Pero él estaba preocupado por ti. Y todos los demás. Deberías volver allí.

Miranda desvió la mirada.

—Siento que no los podré mirar a la cara en mucho tiempo —se sonrojó de frustración y apretó los dientes.

—El orgullo de una dama es indomable. Deberías ir. Ellos seguro te "perdonan", aunque no hay nada que perdonar. Si quieres demostrar que quieres volverte más fuerte para que el incidente no vuelva a pasar otra vez, entonces ve y demuéstrales tus avances viajando y peleando junto a ellos. Piratas como Roger, el reciente Rey de los piratas, siempre se meterán en problemas.

Miranda lo miró sorprendida. Marco se paró y sacudió los pétalos de cerezos.

—Mi trabajo aquí concluyo.

Y Miranda no supo si seguir las palabras dichas por el fénix, o quedare allí hasta que su orgullo se calmara y pudiera volver a ver la cara de los demás.

Su estomago gruño y esa fue la decisión final.

—x—

Había tardado un montón, y el hecho de haber estado perdida no había ayudado nada, pero al final había llegado al Oro Jackson junto con un suspiro de alivio. Estaba cansada, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Se subió al barco y se dirigió directo a la enfermería, entrando a ésta y recostándose en la cama. Seguramente, cuando despertase, Crocus vendría aquí y la encontraría durmiendo.

¿A quién le importaba? Ella simplemente se tenía que disculpar por su huida.

—x—

—Lo siento por haber escapado de esa forma en mi estado —Miranda se arrodillo completamente ante su capitán.

Hubieran minutos de silencio antes de escucharse risas.

—¿¡Pero de qué hablas niña!? No hiciste nada malo —comentó un nakama de por ahí entre risas. Miranda no se contuvo de mirarlo y fruncirle el ceño mientras inflaba sus mofletes de forma infantil.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡E incluso se tuvieron que encargar de mí por no haber podido evitar una maldita picadura! —le gritó Miranda de vuelta.

—Ah, pero si eso fue fácil —le quitó importancia el capitán con un gesto de mano.

—¡Tú no ayudaste ni hiciste nada! —le gritaron todos de vuelta. Miranda se los quedo viendo sorprendida. Y luego se alivió y sonrió ampliamente.

Un peso menos en su corazón se había ido.

—¡De todas formas...! —empezó a decir Roger mirando hacia Miranda.

—¡No nos ignores!

—Si alguien tiene la culpa de ese suceso, ese alguien seria yo. Por ser el capitán y por tener el deber de proteger a todos mis nakama ¿no lo crees, Miranda-chan?

Todos guardaron silencio hasta el punto en el que Miranda se pregunto si esos malditos eran como las viejitas chusmas que quieren enterarse de todo. Los fulminó con la mirada.

—¡No! —se paró, sorprendiendo a todos con un susto de muerte. Miranda señaló a Roger y luego a ella misma—. ¡La culpa es mía!

Roger le frunció el ceño y se señaló a sí mismo con sus dos manos.

—¡No! ¡Es mía!

Miranda frunció las cejas.

—¡Es mía!

—¡Es más mía que tuya!

—¡Es más, y más mía que tuya! —replico Miranda.

—¡Yo soy el capitán, yo debí haber evitado esa picadura! ¡La culpa es mía!

—¡Es más mía! Si no fuera porque no soy lo suficiente fuerte para no poder evitarla, ¡entonces la podría haber evitado!

—¡No es así! ¡Yo tenía que hacerla evitado antes de que siquiera se te acercara! ¡La culpa es SÚPER mía!

—¡Pues entonces mi culpa es más EXTREMA que la tuya!

—¡El SÚPER le gana al EXTREMO!

—¡No! ¡El EXTREMO siempre le ganará al SÚPER!

—¡No es así!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡Qué no!

—¡Qué sí!

—¡Qué no!

—¡Qué sí, hombre!

Mientras tanto sus demás nakama los miraban a cada uno sucesivamente hasta el punto de sentir sus cuellos adoloridos.

«Esta conversación perdió el sentido hace varias palabras», pensaron todos al unisona.

—¡Problemas! —gritó el cocinero del barco. Todos lo miraron con los cuellos adoloridos.

—¿Ahora qué? —murmuraron todos.

—¡La despensa está vacía!

—¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE!? —y rápidamente, las miradas de todos se dirigieron a su capitán, el cual, sorprendentemente percibiendo que estaba en peligro, miró hacia sus "queridos" nakamas—. ¡CAPITÁN!

Roger en esos instantes parecía todo menos el rey de los piratas. Se había encogido ante las miradas maniáticas de todos.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —se pregunto para sí mismo y para ellos.

—¡TE COMISTE TODA NUESTRA COMIDA, MALDITO! —no, si se preguntan, el que gritó eso no fueron los demás, esa fue Miranda y su estomago que había gruñido ante la palabra comida. ¡Por dios! ¡Si había despertado más escuálida de lo que ya estaba! ¡Y ahora le venían a decir que su capitán se había comido toda la comida!— ¡TE MATARÉ! ¡Y SACARÉ TODA LA COMIDA QUE TE COMISTE DE TU INMENSO ESTOMAGO, Y LUEGO ME LA COMERÉ FRENTE A TUS OJOS! ¡GYAHAHAHAHA...!

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás —incluso el capitán Roger, pero no, no era porque tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo... ¿o sí?—, y Shanks, que recién había salido y regresado junto a Buggy, miró a todos sin entender, para luego notar rápidamente —por experiencia, claro está— el aura de su única nakama mujer. Sintió un escalofrío cuando ella volteo lentamente hacia ellos dos como si hubiera notado sus presencias casi al instante que habían tocado nuevamente el barco.

«¿Por qué siempre llego en momentos como estos?», se preguntó Shanks con varias gotitas en la nuca.

—¡Rayos, AKAGAMI! ¡SIEMPRE LLEGAS EN LOS PEORES MOMENTOS! Debe ser el jodido karma —rápidamente la apariencia de Miranda cambió y señaló con el dedo a Shanks, mientras éste se señalaba a sí mismo como si no hubiera podido creer que se hubiera librado de otra de las supremas palizas de Miranda More (los demás sólo suspiraron aliviados)— ¡Te reto a una pelea! Quiero ver si te has vuelto fuerte, o te has convertido en un debilucho! ¡Gyahaha!

Las caras cómicas de Buggy no se hicieron esperar mientras éste señalaba hacía Miranda.

—¿¡Qué no estaba muerta!? —todos lo miraron mal, y miranda formo una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Buggy trago saliva al ver que ella lo estaba mirando de una muy, pero muy, _perturbadora y extraña_ manera. Volvió a tragar saliva. Él y su bocota. La pregunta era: ¿cómo diablos seguía vivo?

—¿Qué... dijiste... Narizotas...?

Muy en su interior Shanks suspiro aliviado al ver que su atención fue redirigida a Buggy en vez de a él. Pero por fuera sonreía tranquilo. Su nakama había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

Una loca sin causa completamente obsesionada por volverse cada vez más y más fuerte.

Incluso alguien como él, muy en su interior, presentía que ella tenía una gran voluntad que algún día despertaría. Y cuando ese día llegara, entonces ella lo superaría. Se sintió por un momento desilusionado. Si ella perdía el interés en pelear con él por querer volverse más fuerte entonces ya quizá no le volvería a hablar como antes lo hacía. El hecho de que fuera la única mujer en el barco ya decía mucho de que a él le llamara la atención, la consideraba su hermana pequeña.

Y los demás, sin contar a Buggy y él, la querían como una hija aunque no se notara. Era la menor. No se podía evitar.

Todos la querían.

— **x** —

Barbablanca siguió su rumbo sin que Miranda siquiera pudiera ir a visitarlo. ¿Qué acaso estaba escapando de ella?

Sin embargo, rápidamente las clases con el maestro Rayleigh volvieron a darse. Aprendió algunas lecciones de cómo mejorar más el control del Haki mediante ejercicios y mejorando la mente. Y luego, como último, otra de las extrañas lecciones de tener que golpearlo.

Casi lo logra, pero el Rey oscuro tenía muchos más años y experiencia que ellos. Y no era que se estuviera excusando ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que el maestro era poderoso de naturaleza y bajo intensos entrenamientos. No por nada había llegado a lo que es ahora. ¡Quizá algún día llegaría a su nivel!

O en el peor y más depresivos de los casos, quizás no lo haría.

Sin embargo, ella siguió adelante y se lanzó sin parar hacía su maestro. Se dijo que iba a mejorar, que iba a ser más fuerte.

Esta vez cumpliría esa promesa para ella misma.

Cada golpe más y más rápido, extrañamente se sentía menos pesada que antes. Sonreía con cada intento y cuando fallaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía, pero aquel sentimiento de satisfacción no se quitaría de su corazón en mucho tiempo, o eso parecía.

Al final ninguno logró un golpe, pero Miranda, a pesar de todo, estaba más que satisfecha con sus pocos logros de ese día.

Después de todo, uno no se hace fuerte de un día para otro ¿verdad?

¿Cierto?

—Pues bien, hoy tendremos un entrenamiento nuevo. Uno de cuerpo a cuerpo entre ustedes.

Buggy se encontraba desarmado y exhausto en el suelo, Miranda lo picaba con un palito mientras escuchaba hablar a su maestro.

—¡Deja de picarme! —le gritó Buggy a duras penas y entre exhalaciones e inhalaciones.

Miranda sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo (fastidio). Y luego rió apenas.

—Idiota —murmuró antes de pararse y acercarse a su maestro— ¿Cuerpo a cuerpo? —los ojos de Miranda brillaron— ¿¡Entonces podré pelear contigo yo sola!? ¡Genial!

El maestro Rayleigh negó tanto con una de sus manos como con la cabeza.

—No, no. Entre ustedes —aclaró nuevamente mientras Miranda hacia un puchero ofendido.

—Ah, ¿entonces tendré que pelear con Miranda? —agregó Shanks con una media sonrisa en su rostro. De repente, al oírlo, a Miranda le brillaron los ojos con desafío y miró a Shanks con una sádica sonrisa.

«¡Al final podré pelear con él! Jeje...», pensó.

Lo señaló.

—¡Te patearé el trasero, Akagami!

—Sólo inténtalo, _niña_.

Miranda le iba a encajar un puñetazo en la cara cuando fue detenida casi al instante por Rayleigh.

—Tan impulsiva como siempre —Miranda hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos— Shanks, como tú esas más acostumbrado a la espada y Miranda al cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez tendrás que _enseñarle a cómo manejar la espada para que ella pueda pelear contigo_.

Fueron segundos antes de que los dos reaccionaran, uno exaltado y la otra más que sorprendida, ofendida, y con ganas de aprender algo nuevo de repente.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron los dos al unisona con diferentes intensiones.

Rayleigh sonrió como sólo él podía hacer. Su plan desde el principio era unir a todos. Los volvería nakamas y amigos por competo. Shanks, Miranda y Buggy eran los más pequeños del barco y los que tendrían que salir al mar más jóvenes por el hecho de que pronto el capitán Roger diría su última orden a todos.

—Así es —mencionó sonriente, sacando una espada de vaya-a-saber-uno-de-dónde, y entregándosela a Miranda.

Ella la agarro examinándola, pero al darse cuenta que era de lo más normal, se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —murmuró resignada.

Su maestro le palmeo la cabeza satisfecho.

—Pues, bien, los dejo matarse, o _enseñarse._ Luego volveré a ver cómo has avanzado Miranda.

Si se preguntan, eso sí que fue una clara indirecta a Shanks de que si escapaba lo dejaría con los cocodrilos (que extrañamente habían en esa isla de cerezos) hasta el día siguiente.

Miranda se giró cuando Rayleigh desapareció y miró a Shanks con el ceño fruncido.

«Rayleigh, si fuera otra persona seria más fácil pero... ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS CON EL MISMÍSIMO AKAGAMI!?».

Shanks tragó saliva al ver el aura que desprendía Miranda. Buggy sintió un escalofrió desde su posición boca abajo en el suelo.

—P-pues b-bien... ¿em-empezamos?

Shanks en instantes como esos pensaba que estar con los cocodrilos era mejor que estar junto con su Nakama.

«Y vuelvo a decirlo: ¿por qué siempre termina así?».

Sin embargo, el aura de Miranda se desvaneció de repente, y una mirada de desafío estaba puesta ahora.

—Más te vale enseñarme todo lo que sabes, jodido Akagami. Si aprendo todo eso, DEFINITIVAMENTE, te ganaré.

—¡En tus sueños!

—O más bien en los tuyos cuando Rayleigh te deje con los cocodrilos —sonrió diabólicamente.

Shanks tragó saliva.

—Como si me importara.

—Pues bien, le diré que no me querías enseñ...—mientras Miranda empezaba a decir aquello, se había empezad a voltear para regresar al barco, pero fue detenida casi al instante por Shanks.

—Bien, bien. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Los ojos de Miranda brillaron.

—¡Cómo se agarra! ¡Luego quiero pelear! ¡Y luego cómo pasar el haki a...!

—Sí, sí. Cuánta emoción —sonrió Shanks ante los saltitos de alegría de su nakama (y hermanita) Miranda.

Y ahí estaba, la parte de ella que pocas veces mostraba al resto. La emocionada, la feliz.

Shanks entonces recordó la primera vez que la vio siendo sostenida por sus ropas por Rayleigh, quien le había dicho al capitán que ella seria su nueva (y obligada) aprendiz. Claro que el capitán Roger, como era de esperarse había aceptado, y rápidamente ella había sido lanzada a él mientras era presentada.

Sonrió. Incluso si había sido una nakama repentina, se había vuelto alguien importante para todos en la tripulación. Todos sabían que había tenido su historia (y que a los únicos que se las habrá contado serían posiblemente Crocus, el capitán, y Rayleigh), y que como la de los demás, no había sido muy buena.

Pero igual, sin importar su pasado, Shanks sabía que era su nakama, y que por muy terrorífica que fuera a veces (o la mayoría del tiempo) cuando él estaba cerca, podía confiar en ella.

—¡Empecemos, Akagami!

 _Estaba más que seguro de ello_.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

—La isla de los cerezos me base en un flashback de Shirohige hablando con Roger. ¿Alguien lo noto? Ahí le habla de que esta enfermo y...

— **Sarah** : Te quería preguntar si querías que Miranda tuviera un sueño en particular. O varios. Creo que seria mejor que los hicieras tú. Y bueno, al final apareció Marco, porque quería que Miranda se encontrara con él ¬¬. ¿Qué? Él es genial u.u. Lo amo~. Pero Miranda no xD. Y por lo de "ya sabes qué y quién", algunas cosas las he cambiado o no las puse debido a que no me parecían muy coherentes. Y por lo demás, me base en la historia mediante las edades que pusiste (como por ejemplo que llegaba cuando tenía trece años, y le entregaban a "ya sabes quién", cuando tenía quince -o casi dieciséis-. Por lo que en sí creo que estaría más o menos bien las lineas temporales de Miranda). Es complicado. Sí, yo también creo que estoy yendo un poco rápido, me acabo de dar cuenta de eso, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? xD. ¡Dale las gracias de mi parte a Atzu-chan! xD. De ahora en más haré capítulos un poco más largos que antes para contar más cosas. En sí iba a hacer la historia desde que comenzó en el barco hasta el último cap final, pero sabía que si hacia eso no acabaría nunca con la historia. Me disculpo por eso *se inclina noventa grados*. Ah, también te comento que algunas eventos van a pasar, pero no ahora, sino después. Como eso de las donas y Garp xD. Entre otros.

Amo a Vegapunk, es mi personaje favorito por las cosas que oí sobre él u.u Me agrade el tipo xD.

¡Espero les haya gustado!

¡Gracias por los reviews!

¡Bye!


	5. Isla tras Isla viaje al futuro

—Historia dedicada a **Sarah.**

Disclaimer: **One piece** no me pertenece.

—Miranda More— **13 años.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

* * *

« _¿Qué no me acaban de decir que los cerezos son parte importante de sus vidas y de la isla?_ »—. **Miranda More** en la aldea.

* * *

Cuando Rayleigh regreso unas horas después de dejarlos, se encontró con la imagen de Miranda jadeando en el suelo y Shanks sentado frente a ella.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó Miranda levantándose, y estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo con su espada en mano, cuando fue detenida por su maestro.

—Creo que ya a sido suficiente —ordenó Rayleigh, para luego mirar al tranquilo y sentado Shanks— ¿Cómo a ido? —le pregunto a éste.

Shanks lo miró serio.

—Posiblemente pueda manejar mejor la técnica con dos espadas, pero como le diste una... Debe ser porque ella pelea cuerpo a cuerpo utilizando sus dos puños —se encogió de hombros mientras Rayleigh asentía.

—¡Ya te dije que no me rebajaré a dos espadas cuando tú utilizas una! —le frunció el ceño Miranda a Shanks cruzada de brazos.

—Con ese comentario ya veo cómo han marchado todos tus intentos por decirle —Rayleigh negó con la cabeza algo cansado. Miró alrededor— ¿Dónde está Buggy?

Los dos menores se encogieron de hombros.

—Ni idea —dijeron al unisona.

Una gotita resbalo por la cien del maestro Rayleigh.

—Quizá fue a la aldea de la isla —mencionó Shanks.

Miranda lo miró entrecerrando los ojos para luego rascarse la nuca.

—Con razón hay cocodrilos —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Es lo más probable, ya que he estado en el barco desde que me fui de aquí y no lo sentí ni vi allí —agregó Rayleigh.

Miranda miró a su alrededor como si intentara averiguar dónde diablos estaba la aldea. Olvidándose que incluso estaba llena de heridas que sangraban, y también de su cansado cuerpo físicamente —pero no mental, porque incluso la curiosidad podía hacerle olvidar todo esto último como si se tratara de una pequeña e insignificante bacteria a la cual se debía eliminar—.

—¡¿Puedo ir?! —preguntó Miranda entusiasta luego de mirar a su alrededor.

Los dos; hombre y adolescente, no pudieron reprimir las gotitas que se formaron en sus respectivas nucas.

«Está loca... Todos están locos...». Los dos suspiraron. Debían darse la tarea de alejar a Miranda de la influencia que daba su capitán. A este paso esa niña terminaría convirtiéndose en una chica completamente impulsiva, tonta y egoísta. Mientras más pronto se alejara de su capitán, mejor.

—¡Entonces, vamos!

—x—

Miranda se había olvidado a penas dar un paso hacia la aldea, el motivo por el cual habían ido —Buggy—.

Miró curiosa, y se dio cuenta de que al igual que toda la isla, la aldea estaba cubierta de árboles de cerezos, casas junto a éstos y un ambiente hermosa y asquerosamente rosa.

Frunció las cejas viendo las tiendas.

Pasteles de cerezo. Helados colores rosa. ¿¡Dónde estaba la carne a todo esto!? ¿¡Y por qué rayos incluso la ropa superior e interior eran color rosa!?

Su imaginación salió a flote en esos instantes y se imaginó a Rayleigh con sólo calzoncillos rosas. Una carcajada para nada reprimida salió por su boca y se sostuvo el estomago del dolor. ¡Dios! Esa había sido buena. ¿Y si probaba comprándole unos? Sin embargo, cuando Miranda vio en su bolsillo por dinero para su "regalo" (broma) a Rayleigh, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío y que sólo habían rastros de pelusa. Era verdad. El del dinero era Rayleigh, quien le iba a comprar sus dos malditas espadas. ¿Pero desde cuándo ella era espadachín? ¡Ella era cuerpo a cuerpo! ¿A qué venían las espadas? ¡Y dos todavía!

Miranda sabía algo en instantes como esos, y eso era que no entendía tales cosas como "técnica de dos espadas blah blah... acostumbrada a cuerpo a cuerpo blah blah...", sí, eso había sido lo único que había entendido de la conversación que mantuvieron tanto el JODIDO Akagami, como su JODIDO maestro Rayleigh. O mejor llamado "Barba geométricamente cortada".

Volvió a fruncir las cejas y se cruzo de brazos, las personas la habían dejado de ver apenas y se había dejado de reír —lo que era extraño, ya que estaba llena de pequeñas heridas que (recientemente) habían parado de sangrar, y tendrían que mostrar una imagen perturbadora viniendo de una niña-adolescente de trece (casi catorce) años—. Siguió caminando y explorando hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Se acerco a la multitud que lanzaba alaridos de terror, y exclamaban cosas que ella no podía ni conseguía entender. Cruzó como pudo entre las personas, hacia el frente, curiosa por ver qué era lo que los tenía así. Entonces, al llegar, simplemente se rasco la nuca mirando el enorme árbol (incluso el más grande que había visto hasta ahora) de cerezo que al parecer se estaba derrumbando.

—No entiendo por qué tanto drama —incluso se fijo que no había ninguna casa en el ángulo en el que caería. Un hombre de por ahí, al oírla, la miró mal.

—Los extranjeros como tú no lo entenderían.

—¡Verdad! —había exclamado otro por ahí que había oído al hombre hablar.

Una vena apareció en la cien de Miranda.

—¡Pues claro que no lo entendería, jodido bastardo! ¡Si desde mi maldito punto de vista sólo veo un árbol que se está por derrumbar por cosas de la jodida naturaleza! ¿¡Qué diablos tiene de malo eso!? ¿Eh? ¡Nada!

El hombre que le había hablado primero se alejó unos pasos asustado ante los cambios de humor de la joven de tranquila a salvaje. Luego, al estar en una distancia prudente, él le frunció el ceño.

—¡Es un árbol sagrado! —las demás personas parecían haber guardado silencio— ¡Si él se derrumba, entonces todos los demás cerezos caerán en unos pocos días! ¡Y la isla perdería su cultura y con lo que ha vivido hasta ahora, mocosa!

Miranda, entendiendo poco de lo dicho, le frunció el ceño de vuelta.

—¿¡Por qué me gritas!?

—¿¡Por qué me gritas tú!?

—¿¡Y qué se supone que deben hacer ahora!? ¡Deberían dejar de quejarse y saber que sus destinos con los cerezos terminaran ahora y eso es porque el árbol ya no resiste más! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tiene una solución para que el árbol deje de derrumbarse y vuelva a la normalidad como si fuera magia?

Todos la miraron dudosos.

—Bueno... a decir verdad... Sí la hay.

Miranda abrió los ojos y éstos a la vez brillaron con estrellitas rodeando su rostro.

—¿¡De verdad!? —exclamó alegremente.

—Pero...—una persona habló por ahí, con su mirada triste hacia el suelo—...Nosotros no lo podremos hacer.

—Es parte de nuestra cultura el no poder cantar. A dejado de serlo desde que nuestro anterior alcalde muriera de un atragantamiento vocal cuando cantaba.

—¿¡Y qué diablos es eso!? —Miranda se empezó a marear, ¿cómo diablos alguien podía morir cantando? Rodó los ojos. Esto era demasiado estúpido, incluso más que ella.

—Y desde entonces se prohibió volver a hacerlo —terminó de decir la misma persona, ignorando las exclamaciones de la adolescente extranjera.

—Sólo se recuperara si alguien canta la canción que esta escrita en su corteza. Pero como cantar en la isla está recientemente prohibido, no podremos hacerlo. Al igual que no sabemos hacerlo.

—Qué falta de voluntad —murmuró Miranda frunciendo las cejas.

«¿Qué no me acaban de decir que los cerezos son parte importante de sus vidas y de la isla?». Incluso ella podía entender LA IMPORTANCIA DE UN OBJETO O PERSONA PRECIADA. cASI AL INSTANTE DE PENSAR EN ELLO, TOCO SUS ESCAMAS.

Miranda entonces se acercó al árbol inclinado hacia la izquierda y lo rodeo caminando tranquilamente, buscando aquella canción que dijeron que había escrita en él.

La encontró a la mitad de camino, escrita con letra mediana que abarcaba menos de un metro del árbol como si fuera un cuadrado.

—¿Y alguien al menos sabe cómo se canta esta canción? —preguntó entre gritos. Después de todo, el beneficio de ser criada por sirenas era que desde pequeña había aprendido a cantar canciones que sus madres inventaban o sabían de cuando vivían en la isla Gyojin. Antes de ser capturadas.

Un anciano se acerco a su posición y le dio una hoja en la que ponía la letra de la canción, con palabras separadas en algunos casos y, cuando Miranda la leyó, casi al instante se dio cuenta de cómo iba ésta.

—Espero sirva —había dicho el mismo anciano, para luego alejarse. Miranda miró una vez más la letra y luego fue y se paró frente a las demás personas con una media sonrisa de superioridad.

—¡Pues bien, idiotas sin voluntad! ¡La cantaré yo! Pero, por ello, espero me paguen el favor.

—¡Sí, muchas gracias!

—¡Cualquier cosa!

—¡Contamos contigo, niña idiota!

—¿¡Quién dijo eso!? —casi al instante que Miranda pregunto eso, todos guardaron silencio y algunas personas de por ahí tosieron discretamente. Miranda sonrió al ver esto. Si todo salía bien, podría no sólo saber qué suceso "mágico" haría la canción con el árbol, sino también que le deberían de traer futura carne salada por el favor que le deberían. Ella quería carne de cocodrilo.

Nunca antes la había probado y esta podría ser su oportunidad.

Miranda se volteo y miró al inclinado árbol de frente. Su mirada se elevo a la sima y luego bajo mirando hasta sus raíces sobresalientes de la superficie del suelo. Apretó el papel y luego lo miro y leyó la letra nuevamente. Todos atrás suyo guardaban silencio expectante y curiosos por conocer su voz.

Algo tímida, Miranda comenzó a leer y cantar en voz lenta y baja los primeros versos de la canción en sus manos. Todo sea por la carne, se dijo.

 _Haru ni saku hana  
natsu hirogaru sora yo  
kokoro no naka ni  
kizamarete kirameku..._

Todos los aldeanos se inclinaron noventa grados tratando de oírla mejor. Miranda siguió.

 _Asa ni furu ame  
mado wo tosasu hi ni mo  
mune ni afureru hikari wa  
kumo no ue..._

Miranda trago saliva e inhalo todo el aire que pudo y luego, alzó la voz, la canción salió de forma alta y su voz resonó por todos los oídos expectantes de una forma que los dejó perturbados. Si la hubieran oído los demás de sus nakamas, hubieran pensado que su voz era dulce. Más dulce de lo que en verdad ella era.

 _Yorokobi kanashimi  
subete idaite aruiteiru  
watashi no te eo  
kimi no te wo  
tsuyoku tsunagu mono..._

Guardo silencio por unos instantes mientras un viento intenso asaltaba el lugar, todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica y luego a su alrededor. El ambiente se había tornado extraño... raro.

El árbol se movía de forma sospechosa, y luego de unos segundos, Miranda continuo cantando.

 _Aki wa mizube ni  
fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
sekai no oku no  
kagirinai yasashisa..._

El árbol siguió moviéndose de forma extraña mientras el viento le iba en contra y parecía como si lo estuviera... ¿levantando? Miranda contemplo este hecho sorprendida mientras seguía cantando.

 _Yoru ga kuru tabi  
inori wo sasageyou  
ashita kuru hi wo  
shizuka ni mukaeyou.._.

Miranda volvió a contemplar sorprendida cómo el árbol volvía a estar recto pero con su herida todavía en él. Siguió leyendo y cantando la letra.

 _Watashi wo michibiku  
tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
hohoemu you ni  
utau you ni  
hibiku kaze no oto._..

Todos los aldeanos estaban con la mandíbula por el suelo al ver todo lo que había pasado luego de que Miranda comenzara a cantar.

 _Yorokobi kanashimi  
subete idaite aruiteiru  
watashi no te to  
kimi no te wo  
tsuyoku tsunagu mono.._.

Miranda paro de cantar y cuando volvió a alzar la vista del papel, sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Funcionó! —gritó con los puños alzados (junto con el papel) dando saltitos por todas partes. Los aldeano al salir de su repentino shock, festejaron al igual que Miranda, algunos incluso se abrazaban a otros y lloraban de felicidad...

...Eso era demasiado.

Miranda al recordar que le debían un favor y que al parecer tenían que cumplir ya que ella pudo reparar el árbol, los señaló con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Entonces el favor se cumplirá con carne de cocodrilo...! —todos guardaron silencio.

—Pero el cocodrilo también es sagrado. ¡Es nuestro Dios!

Miranda se golpeo la palma de su mano contra su frente.

—¡Váyanse a la mierda con sus sagradas y jodidas cosas! —gritó cabreada hasta los huesos para luego marcharse del lugar con fuertes pisadas que hicieron temblar la aldea.

Un rato de caminar de esa manera después, Miranda se encontró con Rayleigh.

—Conque ahí estabas —le había dicho extendiéndole una cosa misteriosa y larga envuelta con una tela. Miranda la agarro y la miró curiosa.

—Es que este lugar está lleno de locos... ¿y Akagami? —al liberar el sobrenombre, Miranda frunció la boca asqueada.

—En el barco. Nos vemos. Entrena duro —se despidió rápidamente Rayleigh. Miranda lo miró mal y luego desenvolvió la tela encontrándose con dos espadas iguales que desprendían un extraña aura. Claro que no superaron al aura demoniaca que se había formado en Miranda al momento de verlas.

—...Rosa... Sus mangos son... _rosas_...—algunas personas que tenían la mala suerte de pasar en aquellos instantes cerca de ella, sintieron desagradables escalofríos—. ¡Por eso huiste, maldito maestro Rayeligh!

Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, Miranda notó al instante un extraño cinturón con dos estuches a los lados que supuso eran para poner y sostener las espadas. Se lo coloco en la cintura, ajustándoselo a su medida, y luego puso las dos espadas en los estuches a sus costados tratando de no ver los mangos rosas a duras penas.

«Era algo inevitable viniendo de esta isla», rodó sus ojos al pensar en ello y trató de volver al lugar donde anteriormente había entrenado con Akagami.

—x—

Cuando Mirada viajó al futuro, no fue luego de haber comido una Akuma no mi, o que alguien la hubiera mandado por pura maldad a él, no, fue cuando había llegado al lugar donde había recibido una paliza... _ejem_ , "entrenamiento intensivo del idiota de Akagami jodido Shanks", luego de haberse largado de aquella aldea de locos junto con sus dos espadas con mangos...

Ni siquiera quería recordar de qué color eran los mangos de sus espadas gemelas.

El lugar donde había estado antes junto a su maestro, Buggy y el jodido Akagami, era el único lugar casi por completo con una superficie rocosa. Al igual que habían algunas que otras elevaciones rocosas con formas de cilindros —de las cuales Shanks había cortado y destruido una como demostración de su maldita y jodida habilidad con la espada—.

Se había sentado enfadada y con ganas inmensas de por fin comer por primera vez en su vida carne de cocodrilo.

—Estúpidos aldeanos. ¿De qué les sirve tener de dioses a seres que son comestibles? —Miranda frunció las cejas y, agarrando una roca cercana a ella, la lanzó flojamente a una de las elevaciones cilíndricas de rocas. La roca impacto y se rompió casi al instante. Miró sus dos espadas tratando de evitar ver los mangos rosas y sólo ver los estuches.

Saco las espadas mientras se paraba y se puso en posición de batalla, luego se miró a ella misma y se dio cuenta de que se veía de lejos que esa no era forma de pelear con espadas. ¿Cómo era que le había dicho Shanks? ¿Dejar una espada elevada al frente y otra atrás? O...

Miranda apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué tendría que estar pensando en lo que le había dicho Shanks si era su rival?

Luego de unos minutos tratando de encontrar posiciones para usar sus espadas que no fueron dichas por Shanks, Miranda las volvió a guardar resignada.

—¡No sirvo para esto! —gritó pateando una roca, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo ver dónde impacto, ya que de alguna extraña manera, se vio siendo absorbida de alguna extraña forma, y luego cayendo de cabeza al suelo duro, clavando su cabeza en éste mismo de forma patética. Pasaron segundos antes de que, enfurecida, no sólo hubiera sacado su cabeza, sino que al hacerlo, hubiera provocado que más de diez metros de radio del hoyo provocado por su cabeza, se hicieran pedazos. Y la superficie rocosa, terminara hecha rocas sin sentido aparente.

Miranda miro algo mareada y sangrante a su alrededor, frotándose los ojos.

—¿¡Pero qué demo...!?

Cuando Miranda alzó la vista hasta el punto donde percibió aquella voz, miró extrañada a un chico con pecas y otro con cara de idiota mirándola con la boca abierta y señalando en su dirección. Miranda se señalo a ella misma mirando a sus lados sin entender si la miraban a ella de esa forma u a otra persona. Pero al no ver a nadie, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo diablos se pudieron crear los hombres si al final terminaron siendo tan idiotas? —murmuró para sí. Se miró a ella misma y noto alguna que otra herida, pero nada que fuera lo suficientemente sorprendente para que la miraran de esa forma. Se cruzó de brazos.

El chico de pecas parecía que había reaccionado de alguna extraña manera ya que había subido su mandíbula y dejado de señalarla. Miranda siguió estática en su lugar entrecerrando los ojos por si era algún tipo de enemigo, sentía de alguna extraña forma, aquella conocida fuerza de voluntad que sólo tenían Rayleigh, su capitán y Shanks en el barco.

Al notar esto, Miranda señaló al chico sorprendida.

—¡Tú! ¡El chico de las pecas y que tiene la misma cara que mi capitán si fuera joven! —le gritó abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada, haciendo que el chico de pecas la mirara con una ceja alzada— ¡Tienes el maldito Haoshoku Haki! ¿¡Verdad!? —y luego de gritar eso, dejo de señalarlo y puso una mano en su mentón y otra en su cadera— ¿Por qué sólo los imbéciles hombres terminan teniendo ese haki? —se preguntó más para sí misma que para esos dos chicos raros— Debería exterminarlos. Sí, así se solucionaría este problemita —una sádica sonrisa surco sus labios y empezó a caminar en dirección contraría a aquellos chicos— Si estudio para ser algún tipo de científica de seguro lograre hacer una maquina para poder deshacerme de cada uno —paro de caminar y señaló al cielo— ¡Los destruiré! ¡Gyahahahaha!

Sintió repentinamente como alguien la alzaba y la mantenía en el aire, cuando ella se giró contemplo sorprendida a aquel tipo similar a...

—¡Barba geométricamente cortada!

A lo lejos se oyeron risas mientras Miranda señalaba sorprendida al tipo que se parecía a Rayleigh.

—¡Te pareces a mi maestro Rayleigh! —le comentó con una mano pensativa en su mentón— Aunque él es rubio y tú tienes canas —se burló descaradamente, riendo de forma escandalosa, sin mostrar miedo alguno por el agarre.

—Ah, niña, deberías dejar de decir cosas que son la realidad —le frunció el ceño el tipo parecido a su maestro.

Miranda dejó de reír y le frunció el ceño.

—¡No me importa! A todo esto... ¿dónde estoy?

—¡Shishishi! MiraMa está más pequeña —Miranda se volteo con una ceja alzada hacia el chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo junto al chico de las pecas que se encontraba contemplándola callado mientras inconscientemente se tocaba el estomago.

—Así que todavía no sucede —oyó murmurar al que la sostenía.

—¿Qué no sucede? ¿y dónde estoy? —le preguntó Miranda curiosa.

—Estas...—el tipo parecido a Rayleigh sonrió misterioso. Miranda al verlo supo al instante que algo pasaba allí, y era algo importante. Y suponía que tenía que ver con aquella cosa extraña que la había absorbido.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —su tono cambio repentinamente. Sabía que algo serio pasaba allí, algo que ese tipo ocultaba con su sonrisa misteriosa, al igual que sabía que pasaba algo instintivamente. Su aura se torno oscura y estuvo a punto de asestarle un golpe al tipo parecido a su maestro cuando éste la soltó y ella al caer se alejó unos pasos de él.

Lo había sentido, el chico de la cicatriz, el chico de las pecas y el viejo que la había sostenido. Los tres tenían el Haoshoku Haki. Tenían grandes voluntades pero sobretodo, la de este último, su haki le sonó tan familiar que supo al instante de quién se trataba.

—Eres Rayleigh versión vieja —lo señaló— Pero sí que eres Rayleigh, él dijo que dos personas no podían tener la misma presencia —asintió para sí misma, mirando sucesivamente a las tres personas presentes.

—¿Donde jodidas estoy metida?

El viejo que definitivamente era Rayleigh sonrió.

—Entonces todavía no sucede ¿verdad, niña? —volvió a preguntar y Miranda se extraño por la pregunta. Ya iban dos veces que decía lo mismo, pero en esta última parecía que le estaba pregunta a ella.

Por alguna extraña razón Miranda negó extrañada.

—Entonces está a punto de suceder... quizá un mes o menos.

—¿¡De qué diablos estas hablando!? —cuando Miranda miró a los dos chicos que miraban hacia el suelo callados y con expresiones indescifrables, ella simplemente no lo entendió.

—El día en que te marcharas de la tripulación.

Miranda tuvo unos segundos para abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ese viejo, definitivamente, era Rayleigh pero, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Y quiénes eran esos chicos?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, Miranda volvió a ser absorbida, pero sin embargo, lanzó una última mirada a aquellos dos chicos y entonces abrió los ojos al percatarse de aquel sombrero de paja... el mismo que llevaba Shanks y antes su capitán...

Regresó al mismo lugar que anteriormente había estado parada y contempló perdida cómo la roca que había pateado antes impactaba contra el suelo y se rompía en incontables pedazos.

Parpadeo varias veces y decidió que tenía que regresar al barco.

Ese día, no comió. Y todos sus demás nakamas se preocuparon. Sin embargo, ella no habló de lo sucedido.

El día se le había arruinado por completo.

—x—

Habían pasado varios días desde que habían salido de la isla de los cerezos. Miranda ya había olvidado lo que había ocurrido en esta. O al menos eso intentaba.

A veces no podía evitar desviar la mirada al sombrero de paja que le había dado su capitán Roger a Shanks y pensar en ese chico de la cicatriz en el ojo y el otro de pecas, al igual que en la versión vieja de Rayleigh y sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

Sin embargo, ya podía comportarse con normalidad y entrenaba duramente con sus dos espadas, y sus puños, contra Shanks o Rayleigh. Se dirigían rumbo a East Blue. Eso era lo único que sabía. El por qué de ello, no tenía idea, pero ella no había salido del Grand Line en toda su vida, así que se sentía un poco aliviada de ver nuevos mares por los que viajar.

Cuando paso una semana de haberse ido de la isla de los cerezos, lograron desembarcar en otra de las islas normales del lugar. Según sabía Miranda, cuando ella estuvo en coma por un mes habían pasado ya por la Red Line y cruzado al principio del Grand Line antes del llamado Nuevo Mundo —remando por el Calm Belt una vez en total. Posiblemente se encontraran en una de las islas cercanas a Arabasta y seguramente luego de esta isla en la que recientemente habían desembarcado, volverían a ir nuevamente a cruzar por el Calm Belt para llegar por fin al East Blue.

Lugar de nacimiento de su capitán.

El nombre de la isla era "Thommy", bastante extraño a decir verdad, pero Miranda no era quién para criticar nombres. La isla era de lo más particular, al estar cerca de Arabasta se podría decir que era una isla de verano y primavera. Arena y árboles eran los que la cubrían de forma especial.

Miranda estaba fascinada por el tamaño de los árboles del lugar. Era verdad ya que había visto —y salvado— un árbol de cerezo bastante largo y grande, pero estos eran diferentes, de todos tipos, tamaños y variedades.

También, para si alivio, los isleños parecían llevar ropas de colores variados y no de un sólo color —sintió un escalofrió al recordar el... _rosa_...—. Las mujeres faldas largas y los hombres pantalones cortos o normales.

Miranda recorrió el lugar con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Dando saltitos y mirando de aquí para allá como siempre pasaba cuando llegaba a una nueva isla. Sonrió para sí al ver que nadie le prestaba atención por su gran recompensa. Al parecer nadie lo hacia. Nadie notaba que ella tenía un gran valor para el gobierno Mundial, la marina y etc. Eso era aliviador en momentos como estos. Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que pertenecía al barco del rey de los piratas —por suerte habían desembarcado lejos del puerto y las personas para no causar alborotos innecesarios—y eso de por sí ya era lo suficiente problemático. Pero si la pelea venía a ella o ella llegaba a la pelea, entonces pelearía con todo lo que pudiera y no huiría a menos que _de verdad_ supiera que perdería.

Miranda se paro en un puesto donde preparaban comida —carne— en el momento y reviso su bolso de lana para agarrar algunos cientos de berris y comprar varios de estos _Takoyakis_ que se veían bastante deliciosos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido uno? Debió ser en la isla Gyojin hace vario meses.

Se fue caminando luego de recibir su pedido y empezó a comer uno a uno de una forma veloz e impresionante para los demás —al parecer siempre que pisaba la isla, siempre terminaba llamando la atención de las personas por una u otra cosa, pero la mayoría de las veces por su comportamiento, apariencia y forma de comer.

Miranda entonces captó en su mirada una estatua de una dona gigante hecha de piedra en medio de los árboles de pinos. Se acercó saltando y curiosa y leyó una de las escrituraras que había puestas frente a la dona de piedra.

—" _En conmemoración a Thommy, el niño que supero el comer tres mil donas en un día entero. Pero que murió de un infarto una semana después por tanta azúcar en su corazón_ ".

Miranda alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué diablos en cada isla que tocaba había muerto alguien antes? ¡De viejo alcalde, a niño con un récord mundial! ¡Simplemente genial!

Miranda carcajeó y varios isleños la miraron mal. Entonces ella notó otro papel más colorido a un lado de las escrituras donde hablaba de una feria en conmemoración a los diez años de la muerte de Thommy. Allí habrían varias actividades y juegos.

«Con razón se llama así la isla».

Pensó entonces en avisarle a su capitán al ver que la feria se haría en menos de una hora según había visto, pero notó enseguida cómo una mano se posaba en su hombro. A lo que volteo casi al instante y abrió sus ojos al contemplar al Vice-almirante Garp corriéndola de su lugar mientras veía el cartel interesado. A Miranda se le cayó la mandíbula al verlo tan tranquilo, como si no la reconociera de nada, ¡y eso que tenía más de trecientos millones de recompensa y pertenecía a la tripulación del pirata al que perseguía intensamente!

Pero entonces frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Por qué me has corrido?! —le gritó señalándolo acusativamente.

Garp ni siquiera se inmuto al verla, lo que la hizo enojarse.

—Mocosa, tu cara me suena conocida —mencionó.

Una vena palpito en la cien de Miranda mientras ésta se agarraba de los cabellos exasperada.

—¡¿Sólo eso me dirás?! —se quejó— ¡Soy una pirata súper famosísima! —lloró en una esquina.

Garp, luego de procesar lo dicho (gritado) por la joven adolescente, reacciono señalándola también.

—¿¡Eres pirata!?

Miranda le lanzó la primera roca en medio de la arena que encontró, la cual le dio en la frente a Garp y lo hizo caer de espaldas contra la arena.

Miranda se paró del rincón al que había ido a llorar, y se señaló a sí misma mirando hacía el todavía tirado de espaldas, Garp.

—¡Soy una gran pirata! ¿¡Por qué diablos nadie me reconoce!? ¡Malditos marines idiotas! ¡Deberían por lo menos reconocer a personas con tantas cifras y tal edad en una recompensa! —lo acusó esta vez señalando a Garp, quien seguía todavía en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos, Miranda se cansó de esperar una respuesta y al ver que Garp no se movía, lo miró extrañada mientras se rascaba el mentón— ¿Lo habré matado? —se preguntó para sí mientras se acercaba al inmóvil Garp, sólo entonces notó que estaba con los ojos cerrados, lo que hizo a Miranda entrar en pánico y mirar para todos lados— Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda...—maldecía sucesivamente. Pero entonces un ronquido la saco de sus planes de huir lejos de su recientemente y primer asesinato, Miranda miró hacia Garp y notó que un globo de moco se estaba empezando a formar en su nariz mientras los ronquidos salían de forma ruidosa y el estomago le subía y bajaba como si fuera un globo inflándose y desinflándose. Una vena palpito en la cien de Miranda mientras ésta apretaba sus puños...—Y yo preocupada... Debería matarte de verdad —le murmuró con un puño alzado frente a ella. Su mirada se torno oscura y vengativa.

Pero entonces recordó la verdadera fuerza de Garp, y luego la feria que se estaría formando en poco tiempo en la isla, y simplemente, se fue caminando en la dirección en la que iban varias personas juntas. Olvidando por completo cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho antes, y sólo pensando en...

Donas.

Sí, posiblemente hubieran donas en aquella feria. Y ella encantada las comería.

Lo que era de esperarse, pero que ella no había ni intentado pensar, es que hubieran varios marines rondando la zona. Después de todo el Vice-almirante Garp estaba en esta isla, y con él su barco y los marines a su servicio. Miranda se encogió de hombros. Los hombres eran idiotas, eso lo tenía muy en claro, pero más los marines, pues ella pasaba junto a ellos como si nada y ni notaban que ella era _¡Fresachul!_ ¡La adolescente novata de los trecientos millones!, bueno, quizá estaba pensando mucho en su recompensa, se dijo para sí.

La feria hizo que sus ojos se iluminaban y que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. La entrada estaba decorada con adornos de donas de diferentes tamaños, y dentro de ella habían varios puestos de juegos y de comida donde habían donas de todo tipo. Babeo al pasar por cada uno. Su estomago rugió con ganas.

Miranda reviso en su bolso de tela cuánto dinero tenía, y suspiro resignada al ver menos de cincuenta mil berris en él. ¿Dónde había quedado lo demás? Ah, sí, las dos espadas valieron más caro de lo que pensaba, y ella había sido la que le había dado el dinero a su maestro Rayeligh. El dinero que ahora poseía no era nada más ni nada menos el del aumento de su mesada por cada isla en la que pisaban.

—Debo conseguir y vender rápido una fruta del diablo —se dijo para sí.

Paso un par de puestos más hasta que sus curiosos ojos captaron un puesto de juegos en el que si ganabas, te salía gratis, pero si perdías, tendrías que pagar por tus gastos. Miranda volvió a mirar su bolso y luego el puesto, y así sucesivamente, hasta que pasaron cinco minutos y las personas la veían raro.

—Bueno... ¿qué perderé si lo hago? —cuando se fue acercando al hombre del puesto del juego de las donas, alguien se apresuro a llegar antes que ella. Miranda se apresuró a colocarse a un lado del tipo que le robo el lugar.

—Vaya, vaya. Dos clientes —mencionó con una gran sonrisa el puestero, mirando de Miranda, hasta que su mirada reposo en el otro tipo— Usted debe ser el vice-almirante Garp ¿verdad? ¿Ha tenido buen día en la isla?

—Gyahahaha —Miranda abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta entonces de la capa de vice-almirante de la marina que reposaba en los hombros del tipo que había llegado antes que ella al puesto. Trago saliva algo nerviosa, esperando a que aquella piedra que le había lanzado a la cabeza le hubiera quitado la memoria— Ah, a estado bien —terminó con una gran sonrisa, mientras se despeinaba los cabellos. Garp miró a Miranda desde abajo, y ella se sintió algo intimidada.

«Ese tipo es más inteligente de lo que aparenta de idiota», pensó para sí. Su capitán y él tenían casi la misma aura y actitud. Era de esperarse de el rival de su capitán.

Miranda alzó la mirada y la fijó en él como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

—Usted otra vez —lo fulminó con la mirada, tanto a él como a la gran sonrisa que se le estaba formando en sus labios al oírla.

—¡Gyahahaha! ¡Ya te recuerdo! ¡Aquella niña que mandó a volar a varios de mis camaradas al mar! —le dio varias y dolorosas palmaditas en la espalda que casi la hacen escupir sangre y caer de rodillas. Pero de repente, el ambiente se torno serio mientras Miranda fulminaba con la mirada a Garp— Y también la nakama de Roger —afirmó y Miranda asintió mientras que el hombre del puesto frente a ellos los miraba del uno al otro sin entender de lo que hablaban.

Miranda sonrió de medio lado mientras señalaba al puesto frente a ellos.

—Te reto a comer las cinco mil donas en menos de un día —una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios— Si lo haces, te revelaré el escondite de Roger en este instante y me entregaré a la marina. Y si pierdes, me pagaras todas las donas que compre ¿qué dices? —Miranda sabía que decir cosas como esas era peligroso, pero también sabía que el marine no lo lograría. Incluso la persona con más estomago en el mundo (Big Mom quizá) quedaría demasiado empalagada con tanto dulce. Garp la miró interesado y alzando una ceja, para luego reír.

—¡Acepto tu reto, mocosa! —le palmeo la espalda de forma dolorosa otra vez y Miranda no dudo en fruncirle el ceño. Se estrecharon las manos mientras Garp hablaba con el hombre del puesto y Miranda contemplaba cómo el hombre del puesto miraba incrédulo al vice-almirante, y sonrió levemente.

«El por qué de creer que el mar es idiota desde pequeña es simple: me agradan los idiotas. Eso está más que seguro...».

Pasaron varios minutos cuando Garp ya se había comido cerca de cien donas y había salido corriendo ante lo que creía seria la dirección del baño más cercano ante la atenta mirada de Miranda. Ésta sonrió con suficiencia. Más pronto de lo que podría haber deseado. Incluso se había sentado viendo el espectáculo que hacia Garp embutiéndose una a una las donas en su boca. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le fue al darse cuenta de que su apetito se había marchado al contemplar la escena de Garp huyendo luego de comer cien donas.

Frunció las cejas.

«Rayos, se me han quitado las ganas. ¡Y eso que quería comer una por lo menos, maldito Garp!».

El mencionado en sus pensamientos, regresó justo en el momento en el que tenía pensado marcharse y la señalo.

—¡He perdido, pero la próxima vez no lo haré! ¡Llegaré a las cinco mil donas en menos de un día algún día! ¡Es una promesa! —una gotita apareció en la cien de Miranda.

«Y me dicen idiota, loca e inmadura. Mírenlo a él... y a mi capitán...», asintió para sí misma mientras se marchaba de la feria a pasos apresurados. Dejando atrás a Garp y sus delirios, que eran prácticamente parte de su naturaleza.

Le dolía la espalda a horrores.

«Maldito vice-almirante Garp». Miranda se frotó la espalda.

«Malditas donas, maldito rosa, malditas palabras, maldito sombrero... Estoy confundida».

 **Lección de ese día:** No había que subestimar a las donas. Ellas tenían un poder capaz de destruir el mundo y el estomago más fuerte.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

—La canción que canta Miranda se llama "Ashita Kuro hi", canción de Kobato. ¡Escúchenla! Verán que es tierna y hermosa.

Y no, esto no es un fic mezclado con song-fic xD. Sólo es que Miranda puede cantar y se me dio la gana de que cantara otra canción además de Binks no sake ;D.

También estoy editando un mapa del recorrido que hizo Miranda consciente e inconsciente con los Piratas de Roger.

 **Sarah** : ¡Mira la imagen que ha hecho Atzu-san! La puse como portada *·* ¿Ya has visto el review que a mandado la nueva lectora? Estuve tentada a seguir la idea de volver a Luffy su hijo de verdad (ella lo tendría como a los diecinueve o dieciocho), pero luego decidí que esta no era la historia. Por cierto, como has leído, hay partes que no tienen nada que ver con lo que anotaste, sino con mi final. Ya he decidido cuál será gracias a que puse este viaje en el tiempo. Posiblemente "ese" suceso, pase en el siguiente cap. Quizá tarde para hacerlo, debido a la despedida y demás.

Sin más, ¡gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, followers, y demás!

 _ **Hasta el próximo cap.**_


	6. Otra vez futuro: Quizá el último viaje I

**N/A―** _Uff, al final lo publique antes del mes ¡Y mi compu fue reparada antes de tiempo!_

―Esta historia va dedicada a **Sarah.**

―Miranda More― **casi 14 años.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

* * *

— _Cuando pienses que tu aventura se acaba, solo recuerda que otra cosa esta por iniciar—_ **Miranda More.**

* * *

Quizá lo que menos se esperaba Miranda que pudiera pasar en esa isla llamada Thommy ―nombrada así desde aproximadamente diez años pues un niño había roto el récord mundial de comer donas― fuera que en instantes como esos, se encontrara de frente a un ―auto nominado por sí mismo― "Rival".

Miranda volvió a fruncir el ceño, se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y empezó a ignorar al chico de unos diez años que se quedo con la mandíbula por el suelo al ver que la chica ―o "su rival"― lo estaba ignorando ―olímpica y― descaradamente. Luego, con el orgullo de cualquier niño de su edad, fue corriendo y se puso frente a Miranda elevando a los lados sus brazos, para "evitar" que ella pasara por sus costados. Una idea bastante inocente a decir verdad, porque Miranda, quien estaba con la mirada aburrida mientras veía la "pose" del chico raro ése, se volvió a encoger de hombros y a pasar a un lado de él como si no le importara nada de lo que hiciera éste.

Porque sí, incluso ella tenía una paciencia de los mil demonios. Y más cuando tenía hambre. _Oh yeah_.

―¡Oye, espera! ¡Tú tienes que pelear conmigo! ¡Eres mi rival! ―le gritó el chico a sus espaldas.

Su paciencia duraba más poco de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Ella se giro hacia él, se cruzó de brazos y lo examinó de arriba a abajo con mirada analítica. Luego sonrió inocente, y por unos instantes el niño pensó que quizá su "rival" por fin le prestaría la atención que era debida para con él.

Pero no fue así.

La sonrisa se desvaneció y una rodada de ojos fue lo que mostró luego.

―Chiquillo idiota, el día que te conviertas en mi rival será el día en el que te pueda ver con otros ojos. ¡Yo ya tengo mi rival de vida, y no eres tú! ¡Tú eres un niño flacucho...

―¡...Y tú también!

―¡Pero es diferente! ¡Soy una adolescente en pleno desarrollo! ¡Y no me distraigas pequeño mocoso! ―le gritó de regreso con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual. «Niños...».― Como sea. El punto es que, sinceramente, ni siquiera me interesa lo que digas o vayas a decir ―Miranda se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria. El niño la miró con un puchero― Si incluso peleara contigo ahora, lo único que llegarías a hacerme, seria nada. Tienes que saber la diferencia de mi arte con el tuyo ―explicó―. _De mi forma de pelear comparada con la tuya_ ―aclaró al ver que el niño no parecía entender esto último dicho.

―¡Pero...!

Miranda se volteo y se alejó caminando.

―¡Detesto los _peros_ de los niños! ―le gritó e infantilmente se tapó los oídos y empezó a tararear a todo pulmón una canción sin sentido que parecían puros " _Lalalas_ ", ignorando a la vez, todo lo que el niño le gritaba y reclamaba.

No, ella lo que menos quería era pelear con personas débiles.

Ella quería hacerse fuerte.

No tenia tiempo para desperdiciarlo con enanos menores que ella. Después de todo ese era su objetivo por estar en la tripulación de Roger, si todos lo tenían ¿por qué ella no?

Miranda era una chica, que aunque no lo pareciera, tenía en cuenta a los demás.

―x―

Fueron dos días los que pasaron desde aquel suceso ―el niño ya parecía que no la estaba buscando más, o quizá no sabía el cómo encontrarla― y se encontraban marchándose de la isla. Miranda, sin embargo, sabía y presentía que Garp aparecería pronto en frente ―o atrás― de ellos y se formaría una nueva batalla.

Ella sonrió. Recordó entonces aquella apuesta que hizo con él y el por qué no había agregado a ella un "... _y también no molestaras nuestro camino cuando nos marchemos_ ", lo que menos buscaba Miranda ―y su capitán, al igual que otros nakama (la mayoría, exceptuando a Narizotas)― eran días pacíficos mientras estuvieran en el Grand Line. Tanto ella como los demás estaban en una etapa de no soportar más de una semana sin pelear contra marines, piratas o demás enemigos que pasaran por el frente de ellos. ¡Incluso no habían batallado contra los piratas del "gigante con barbablanca" en la isla de los cerezos!

En fin.

Como era de esperarse ―al menos de parte de Miranda―, unas horas después de haberse ido de la isla Thommy, fueron encontrados e interceptados por el mismísimo vice-almirante Garp, quien saludo de una forma bastante cómica hacia ellos.

―¡Holas bastardos! ¡No lamentare hundirles el barco! ¡Que tengan mala suerte en escapar! ¡Gyahahahaha!

 _¿Quién lo entiende_? Una gotita resbalo por las nucas de todos los presentes con oídos chismosos.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse ― _Uff_ ― el capitán "Gold Roger" ―parecía que se habían equivocado al escribir el nombre en los carteles de recompensa (según Miranda)― le respondió igual de sonriente su saludo.

―¡Igualmente!

Rápidamente el vice-almirante Garp empezó a lanzar balas de cañón de todos los tamaños posibles, Miranda, al ver esto, formo una sonrisa en sus labios y desenfundo sus espadas gemelas para empezar a cortar algunas de las balas que estuvieran más cerca a ella. Sí, ella podía y sabía cortar con las espadas, pero en cuanto a movimientos de expertos espadachines, Miranda no tenía ni idea de nada ― _Maldito Shanks_ (así se justificaba).

Las ganas de subirse a uno de los mástiles y derribar las balas que pasaban volando rápidamente paso varias veces por su mente ―¿o su instinto? _¡Bah!_ ―, sin embargo, para su mala suerte ―pero no para la de sus demás nakama y el mismísimo Oro Jackson― allí arriba se encontraba el maestro Rayleigh haciendo su parte del día. Le frunció el ceño enfadada y, por unos instantes, pensó en intentar subir al mástil igualmente, pero al ver que Rayleigh hacia tan buen trabajo que ayuda era lo que menos necesitaba, cortó y cortó balas de cañón sin importarle dónde terminaran las mitades ya cortadas de éstas―a ella no le interesaba saber cuánto tendría que limpiar en momentos como aquellos―, tratando de no ver y tentarse con la idea del mástil.

Para suerte de Miranda, Akagami y Narizotas no estaban a la vista.

«Al menos eso es agradable».

―¡Cuidado con la que viene! ―había gritado un nakama de por ahí. Si le preguntaran a Miranda su nombre, estaba segura que no tendría ni la más remota idea. Para Miranda, los únicos que conocía más en su mayoría eran a Crocus, el maestro Rayleigh, su capitán Roger, Akagami (Shanks), Narizotas (Buggy), y alguno que otro por ahí.

Quizá no era demasiado habladora para con los demás.

¿Y eso qué importaba? ¡Como si fuera necesario aprenderse los nombres de todos! ¿¡Y para qué tenían nombres después de todo si al final nadie los recordaría!?

Miranda estaba confundida. Y lo peor fue que era por algo bastante simple de pensar.

 _Olvidándose_ ―para ella era simple este hecho _cuando quería_ (después de todo seguía en las mismas con Akagami, y ese rencor ella _no lo quería olvidar._ Al menos, no por ahora o hasta que se hiciera más fuerte que él ¡Él era su rival de vida hasta ese entonces!)― de todo lo anterior, Miranda elevo la vista hacia el barco de marine comandado por Garp, y abrió los ojos. Más que sorprendida por lo que veía, se encontraba completamente emocionada.

Y no era por nada más ni nada menos que aquella GIGANTESCA bala de cañón ante los ojos desorbitados de los miedosos, los de Miranda, y sus demás nakama, siendo sostenida por el mismísimo vice-almirante Garp como si fuera una simple pluma ―Miranda sabía que era fuerte pero no _pensó_ que tanto... o quizá sí―.

Se mordió el labio inferior y paró la última bala que había sido lanzada por el anteriormente mencionado, cortándola por la mitad.

Se quedo con los brazos flojos escuchando las risas de psicópata ―incluso si era la misma risa que ella mandaba todo el tiempo― de Garp. Escuchaba varios reclamos de los marines sobre su comportamiento y juraría ― _JURARÍA_ ― haber escuchado suspiros de resignación de otros que se retiraban seguramente pensando lo que era seguro que estarían pensando ― _"Está loco. Los dos lo están"_ ―.

―¡Comete esta Roger! ¡Gyahahahah!―le gritó Garp al capitán ya a punto de lanzar hacia ellos la enorme bala de cañón.

―¡Eso no nos detendrá! ―le gritó de regreso el capitán riendo escandalosamente.

Miranda no los escuchaba, es más, estaba en el sexto mundo de su imaginación. Miraba con sus ojos brillando de emoción, esperando expectante el momento en que aquella bala fuera lanzada. Y cuando Garp por fin la "empujo" hacia ellos, Miranda empuño sus dos espadas gemelas y apretó con fuerza descomunal los mangos ― _...rosas_ ― de éstas.

Si lo conseguía, si conseguía cortar aquella enorme bala sentía que podría superar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino a superar a Akagami. Si lo lograba quizá por fin podría ser aún más y más fuerte.

Superaría cualquier cosa. ¡Y quizá incluso obtendría aquel Haki de los reyes!

Trago saliva.

La bala se acercaba cada vez más, daba una sombra inmensa. Miranda se sintió por momentos ensimismada. Y casi sintió que sus espadas estaban siendo tentadas a caer de sus manos.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer un "corte" fue ―tal y como paso en la isla de los cerezos― absorbida y alejada de su linea de tiempo.

«¡Malditas seas quién quiera que seas el que me arruina momentos como estos!».

―x―

Miranda cayó a tierra firme de trasero fuertemente ―incluso hizo un pequeño hoyo―. Se paró y se lo sobo fastidiada con la vida. Luego agarro sus espadas de la tierra y las volvió a poner en sus fundas. Miró alrededor y suspiro, para luego patear una roca cercana a sus pies y mandarla a volar lejos.

Estaba enojada.

Volvió a mirar alrededor: árboles, más árboles. ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? No recordaba mucho de su viaje anterior pero podía suponer que estaba en algún futuro o algo así. Sino ¿cómo explicarían al Rayleigh más viejo que antes ―pero con su barba siguiendo siendo igual― quien le había revelado algo tan importante que ya suponía que sucedería pronto?

Miranda no había pensado mucho en ello. A decir verdad no le interesaba lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro o su futuro. Podía suponer cosas que seguro pasarían como "aquello", pero lo demás no le daba la suficiente curiosidad.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y empezó a caminar en linea recta por el camino libre que estaba ante sus ojos. Luego de un rato largo ―menos de un minuto a decir verdad― Miranda dejo de caminar.

―Es inútil ―se resigno como si nada. Y estuvo tentada a sentarse en algún árbol cercano cuando oyó ―casi imprescriptibles― sonidos de lejos. Pero no, no eran sonidos producidos por animales salvajes ―qué pena, ella tenía hambre―, parecían ¿golpes? ¿saltos? Miranda caminó hacia donde supuso se estaban formando. Pasó entre los árboles oyendo cada vez más fuertes aquellos sonidos.

Cuando libero unas ramas por último contempló sorprendida al chico que, según recordaba, vio con aquel sombrero de paja que estaba segura era el mismo que poseía Akagami ―no hay dos iguales, ella sabía de eso desde siempre―.

El chico sin nombre y con la cicatrizar bajo el ojo saltaba y estiraba sus brazos para golpear la tierra de forma firme.

.. _.Esperen un minuto_. Miranda abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿estiraba su brazo? ¿Él había acaso comido la fruta Gomu Gomu? ¿La que ella haba encontrado y vendido antes? Luego notó también que ahora el chico no tenía el sombrero de paja por ninguna parte. ¿Había sido una ilusión causada por aquella cosa que la había absorbido, o por el hecho de que en aquel entonces había despertado de un coma? Miranda no sabía nada pero el hecho de ver que el chico parecía estar aprendiendo a usar haki ―pues veía la armadura que se formaba de forma lamentable en los puños del mismo y que desaparecía antes de golpear la tierra (aunque igualmente causaba hoyos en la misma)― y que también se estiraba con normalidad (¡Al igual de que estaba segura que usaba el haki de los reyes!), por momentos se sintió algo inferior, pero luego reafirmo sus pensamientos. ¿Un chico que había comido una fruta del diablo? ¡Ja! ¡Ella no había comido ninguna y ya era alguien "reconocida" y con una gran recompensa además de fuerza!

Pero él tenía el haki que pocos poseían.

Miranda se golpe con la palma de su mano su frente.

«¡Es porque es un hombre! ¡Y porque este mundo es machista!» pensó para sí.

El chico se sentó en la tierra de repente, haciendo un mohín demasiado exagerado y cruzado de brazos ―casi parecía un berrinche cuando empezó a patalear sus piernas y pies contra la tierra. Miranda confirmo con este hecho que el extraño chico no había notado su presencia ―por lo que a la vez posiblemente no controlara todavía el haki de " _observación_ "―, por lo que sigilosamente ―lo mejor que pudo― se acerco hasta él observando al mismo con ojo analítico, confirmando así también que él no poseía el sombrero de paja en aquellos momentos. ¿Dónde estaba entonces? Esa pregunta había asaltado la mente de Miranda antes de lanzarse al chico sin guardia frente a ella ágilmente cual gato ―y ella amaba los gatos, y más los negros― haciendo que a la vez el chico soltara un gritó de sorpresa. Miranda, luego de dejarlo de espaldas al suelo, apreso los brazos del mismo contra la tierra mientras éste forcejeaba y se quejaba. Por las dudas Miranda hizo la mejor armadura de haki que pudo en sus manos ya que quizá éstas podrían evitar que el chico se estirase ―ella no sabía mucho sobre el haki más que afectaba a usuarios de fruta del diablo del tipo logia (¿qué eran las tipo logia? Eso ella todavía no lo sabía)― y le intentara sacar de encima de él con algún tipo de truco que tuviera con su habilidad ―¿precavida quizás?―.

Igualmente el chico siguió forcejeando sin verla siquiera y Miranda ya harta de todo y con la paciencia ya rota hace más de cinco forcejeos atrás, no pudo más.

―¡YA CALLATE! ―le gritó Miranda potentemente. El chico paró de forcejear y entonces la miró. La miró como si después de haberlo atacado no lo hubiera hecho. Y entonces abrió su boca, y la cerro, y la abrió y la cerro, la abrió y cerro cual pez sin palabras ―como si los mismos hablaran ¡Ja!―.

Miranda sonrió triunfante. Se paró y lo soltó en el momento. Se alejó unos pasos mientras el chico se inclinaba noventa grados en dirección hacia ella y la miraba medio en shock, medio sin saber qué hacer.

Ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con superioridad.

Cuando el chico se calmó ―fueron quince segundos después de que ella se levantara de encima de él―, la miró tragando saliva y elevando un dedo hacia ella.

―¡Yo...―su dedo temblaba indeciso mientras señalaba a Miranda y ponía una expresión de nerviosismo―...me dijeron que no hablara contigo!

Una vena palpito en la cien de la chica mientras hacia una mueca exagera.

Se descruzó de brazos y puso uno es su cadera señalándolo con un dedo de la otra mano.

―¡Ya lo estas haciendo, idiota! ¡¿Y qué me importa a mí lo que te digan los demás?! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres! ―Miranda lo dejó de señalar y le frunció el ceño respirando agitada ―demasiadas cosas estaban pasando muy rápido―.

―¡Yo...! ―los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas de repente y Miranda lo miró en shock.

«¿Qué demonios?».

―¡Me conoces! ―le replicó el chico tapando sus lágrimas ―y gran parte de su rostro― con sus manos― Tú eres mi madre ―sollozó y soltó aún más lágrimas que antes.

Miranda esta vez de verdad ya no sabía ni qué decir. Sus labios entreabiertos lo decían todo: _estaba sin palabras_.

¿Madre? ¿Ella? ¡Por favor! ¡Ella nunca iba a tener un hijo! ¡Ella iba a ser una gran pirata! ¡La más fuerte! ¡No iba a tener tiempo para niños en esos futuros momentos!

―No lo soy ―le lanzó Miranda en un murmullo― ¡No soy tú madre! ¡Yo nunca tendré hijos! ¡Y si los tuviera no serían llorones! ―le replicó esta vez ella mientras señalaba al chico.

―¡Sí lo eres, _MiraMa_! ¡Eres nuestra madre!

―¡¿No era que no podías hablar conmigo?!

De repente todo rastro de drama se quedo silencioso. El chico despego las manos de su rojo rostro y la miró neutral.

―...Lo olvide.

―¡Vete a la mierda! ―le gritó Miranda enojada golpeando potentemente el suelo provocando a la vez movimientos no muy "sanos" por parte de la tierra.

El chico soltó una risita y Miranda casi ―CASI― se sintió aliviada de que hubiese dejado de llorar para por lo menos empezar a reír.

―Sí lo eres shishishi... ¡Definitivamente sí que lo eres!

Miranda hizo una mueca.

―¡No lo soy!

―¡Sí lo eres, shishishi!

―¡Qué no!

―¡Qué sí!

―¡Qué no!

―¡Qué sí!

―¡QUE _SÍ_!

―¡QUE _NO_!

Miranda sonrió triunfante. El chico tenía una buena parte de igualdad a la personalidad de su capitán Roger por lo que siempre iban a perder en juegos como estos.

―¡Gyahahah! ¡HE GANADO! ¡NO LO SOY! ―y para exagerar más su felicidad por haber ganado en la "batalla", Miranda le echó la lengua al enfurruñado chico frente a ella.

―¡SÍ QUE LO ERES! ―el chico le hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos ―todavía en su posición sentada en la tierra―.

―Ya te he dicho que no. Además, has dicho que tu madre se llama " _MiraMa_ " ¿no? Mi nombre es Miranda, no _MiraMa_.

―¡Pero si eres ella!

―¡Ya te he dicho que no, maldición! ―Miranda le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente ―y con haki― al chico, clavando la cabeza del mismo contra la tierra logrando que el cuello de éste quedara estirado de forma graciosa mientras éste forcejeaba por quitar la cabeza del suelo en el que recién lo habían clavado ―literalmente.

Miranda recupero lentamente el aire —recientemente agitado por las acciones de momentos pasados— y se sobo la nuca con sus dos manos de manera exasperante. Luego las volvió a dejar a los lados mirando algo entretenida cómo el chico trataba con todas sus fuerzas —o la mayoría por lo menos según ella— de quitar la cabeza de la tierra —bien dice el dicho que hay que tener los pies sobre la tierra, ¿la cabeza? quizá sobre los árboles; pero sólo eran palabras de gente aburrida de la vida que inventaba dichos sin darse siquiera cuenta ellos mismos; y luego, convenientemente, un chusma de por ahí lo habría escuchado y lo habrá utilizado en ciertas momentos de su vida, allí otra persona se lo habrá quedado en la memoria... Y así sucesivamente, hasta (claro está) haber llegado a oídos de la mismísima Miranda More—, se sentó en el pasto unos metros alejada —por precaución— y luego miró nuevamente al chico aburrida, y sus intentos de liberar su cabeza de la tierra —provocando completamente que el cuello del mismo se estirara, lo que hacían frustrantes los intentos del chico por librarse—, para instantes después abrir los ojos al recordar algo.

—Maestro Rayleigh.

¿Dónde estaba _él_ y aquel otro chico extraño de aquella vez, ahora que lo pensaba?

Sólo había encontrado al chico que había visto con el sombrero de paja de Shanks entrenando _solo_ ¿pero y los demás? Miranda miró al cielo pensativa y con el ceño fruncido, luego volvió a mirar al chico —y sus intentos por librar su cabeza— y una sádica sonrisa surco sus labios.

Se paró de su posición sentada en el pasto, trono sus dedos y luego puso una capa negra de Haki en sus dos manos. Se acercó al chico, y de un rápido movimiento, agarro el cuello del mismo y sin un segundo más de expectación, lo apretó y lo empujo hacia arriba de forma prácticamente dolorosa para cualquiera que lo viera —debió ser doloroso recuperar el dolor de ser estirado (literalmente) como si fuera el cuello de una persona "normal" luego de haber pasado mucho tiempo siendo de goma, pero lo que menos le importaba a Miranda era la vida de este chico, y más cuando la _acuso_ de ser su madre (sí, como no)—. Tanta fue la sorpresa y rapidez del momento que el chico en cuestión soltó tal grito tanto de sorpresa como de dolor que taladraron los tímpanos de Miranda y la hicieron soltar el cuello del mismo casi al instante de escucharlo —tapándose los oídos en el proceso—.

Luego de tal grito —y alguno que otro insulto no muy saludable de parte de Miranda hacia el que lo provoco—, Miranda More tenía ganas de utilizar sus puños y darle una buena paliza al chico.

Pero, _para su salud mental-física-química-biológica_ —se hacían llamar "agentes patógenos" (según el doctor Crocus-sensei), pero Miranda no les veía nada que tuviera que ver con patos—, ella se contuvo —que dios y todos los santos festejen ese momento de gloria... o al menos que lo escriban en alguna parte como un recordatorio de esa pequeño logro, Dios debería estar orgulloso—, y decidió hacer algo más "productivo" de momento, antes de matarlo —el día de festejo de los Dioses se ha acabado.

Espero a que el chico en cuestión dejara de toser —ya que si le pedía una dirección en concreto no quería recibir respuestas basadas en toses y babas salidas de su boca con cada una— y por fin soltó la bomba atómica —ni tanto.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está el maestro Rayeligh?

—¿R-Rayeligh? —una tos salió desprevenida de parte del chico Miranda se apartó por suerte —y ágilmente— de la dirección a la que se dirigía la saliva de ésta —que hubiera sido una de sus mejillas si vamos al caso—, y luego le encajó un puñetazo al chico en la cabeza —claro que estaba vez sin Haki, y no tan poderosos como el anterior; debía evitar clavar la cabeza del chico en la tierra—.

—¡No me tosas! —y como si remarcara las palabras dichas, se había sobado la mejilla que casi pudo haber sido afectada por la saliva de él.

—¡Ay! —se quejó el chico— ¡Eso duele!

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres de goma!

—¡Shishishi...! Me quitarse las palabras de la boca —exclamó el chico animadamente.

—De todas formas, ¿dónde se encuentra?

—¿Dónde se encuentra quién? —una vena apareció en la cien de Miranda al escuchar la pregunta.

—¡Dónde se encuentra Rayleigh! ¡ _Duh_! —gritó agitando sus brazos a sus lados rápidamente como si fuera una gallina intentando "volar".

—Ah... —parecía que el chico lo _pensaba_ por un momento, ya que había puesto la mano en su mentón y mirado hacía abajo de forma pensativa, pero luego alzó la mirada hacia Miranda con neutralidad— No sé.

Miranda cayó cómicamente de cabeza al suelo al oír la respuesta del chico.

—¿Qué eres: ¡Un idiota!?

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¡eso me lo dice todo el mundo! Shishishishishi...—gritó el chico con acento inocente mientras la mandíbula de Miranda cayó al suelo al escuchar aquello.

«N-no... puede... ser...: Es un completo idiota, pero de los de verdad, como mi capitán, o Narizotas, o el mismísimo Shanks». —remarquemos que para Miranda, cualquier insulto que exista en el mundo y que ella conozca, en cada uno de ellos SIEMPRE estará incluido Shanks (incluso aunque no se refieran a él, y no tengan nada que ver con él, y etc.)—.

Miranda se encontraba frustrada, hasta el punto de llevarse una mano a la cien y frotarla de forma bastante exagerada mientras lanzaba insultos incomprensibles por lo bajo. Un tiempo después —pocos segundos a decir verdad—, lanzó un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien. Si no lo sabes tú, entonces los tendré que ir a buscar sola.

«Mejor así, ya no soporto a tantos hombres idiotas rondando cerca de mí, y más cuando se trata de los del futuro».

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué?

Miranda se alejó caminando ante las preguntas extrañadas del chico que no entendía nada y que le empezaba a seguir el paso cual perrito faldero. Ella no le presto atención. _Intentaba_ por todos los medios no prestársela...

—x—

—¡Ya cállate maldición!

Diez minutos con treinta segundos.

Ese había sido un nuevo récord para la poca paciencia de Miranda More.

Y sí, había sido por la misma persona inocente de la vida que la había seguido desde que se marchó en busca de su viejo maestro Rayleigh.

El golpe que había dado frustrada contra la tierra ante la perdida de paciencia había sido tan letal que había destruido más de cinco metros a la redonda de bosque —árboles que iban cayendo, tierra sobresaliendo de su lugar, arbustos con formas no muy "arbusteras"—. Miranda inhalaba y exhalaba como si le faltara el aire desde hacia horas, pero no era así, mas bien se veía en su mirada su _bestia_ interior que estaba a punto de salir y lanzarse contra el chico frente a ella.

Estaba harta.

Muy cansada.

Demasiado frustrada.

¡Quería volver a su presente y darle una buena patada a esa bala gigantesca que había lanzado el vice-almirante Garp de una buena y maldita vez!

—¿Por qué? —fue la pregunta inocente (y muy esperada) del mismo chico y culpable de su estado actual.

«Dios, ¿qué te he hecho para merecer esto?».

—¡Ya cierra la boca! —una vena palpito _peligrosamente_ en la cien de Miranda mientras ésta apretaba sus puños y se giraba por completo al chico a sus espaldas.

El chico _idiota_ ladeo la cabeza sin lograr comprender lo que pasaba (o lo que había provocado a decir verdad). Se cruzó de brazos y llevo una mano a su mentón intentando deducir lo que pasaba, pero pocos segundos después su cara se torno de un rojo intenso, se mareo, y cayó de espaldas al suelo ante la mirada enojada de Miranda.

—N-no p-puedo más...

Miranda rodó los ojos.

—Idiotas.

—...Los árboles están aumentando. ¡Son muchos más de los que había! ¡Es genial! Shishishishi...—el chico comenzó a rodar por la tierra despreocupadamente mientras reía de forma escandalosa.

—Oi...—.

«Está mal de la cabeza», esa fue la fácil deducción que hizo Miranda al verlo. Se giró y empezó a caminar al frente, pero paró al sentir la _presencia_ de alguien acercándose a ellos. Se giro hacia el chico y lo observo nuevamente revolcándose en la tierra y delirando. Luego miró a los alrededores cruzada de brazos pero alerta.

 _Aquella persona se acercaba rápido_.

La _presencia_ no se hizo esperar ver, y segundos después una persona aterrizo como si nada del mundo frente al chico _idiota_.

Miranda miró interesada pero manteniendo su distancia.

La _presencia extraña_ pateo al chico delirante en la tierra.

—¡Oi, Luffy! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

—¡Ace! ¡Eso dolió!

«¡Eres de goma, imbécil! A menos que... ¿haya usado Haki? Bah, quizá ese tal "Ace" lo sepa usar mejor que el chico idiota que al parecer se llama Luffy... En fin, no me interesa».

Miranda se volteo desinteresada al ver que el espectáculo que armaban aquellos dos chicos no era lo suficiente entretenido. Pero luego paro de caminar —había comenzado a hacerlo luego de voltearse— y se giro con los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia los chicos.

—Es verdad... Si ese chico (Ace) buscaba al chico idiota (Luffy), eso significa que también me puede llevar con el _viejo_ maestro Rayleigh...—murmuro mientras una sádica sonrisa surcaba sus labios ante lo dicho.

Dio un gran y largo paso al frente, y tosió discretamente para llamar la atención de "Ace" —aunque la verdad siempre seria "el chico" para ella—. Sin embargo, éste no fue el primero en voltear y notar su presencia, más bien fue "Luffy" —alias, "el chico _idiota"_ — el que volteo primero en su dirección, y entre las garras de "Ace" la señaló con una gran sonrisa.

—¡MiraMa! ¡Sigues aquí!

«Al menos logre mi objetivo», pensó Miranda rodando los ojos ante las obvias palabras del tal "Luffy". «Debería golpearlo y dejar su cabeza por el resto de su vida clavada en la tierra. Sí, eso haré en cuanto ese chico — _parecido al capitán si no tuviera barba y fuera más joven_ — lo suelte», pensó Miranda refiriéndose al _chico idiota_.

—¿Pero qué dices Luffy? ¿A quién estas llamando _MiraM_...?

El chico "Ace" había parado de hablar apenas voltear su mirada hacia Miranda por completo. Parecía bastante en shock de repente al verla, para luego pasar a una mirada bastante sorprendida.

—¿..M-mamá? —al pronunciar la pregunta parecía casi como poseído.

Miranda se quedo mirando al chico llamado Ace sin expresión alguna, procesando lo dicho por éste.

 _...Hasta que explotó la bomba_.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **—Sarah** : _Puse una de las frases porque las otras las utilizaré para el siguiente cap. Luego mátame por ser tan malvada y no haber escrito lo demás, es que me cansé de no publicar nada_.

Cuando empecé a escribir el cap me di cuenta que iba a quedar muy largo si agregaba lo que faltaba. Y no quería matarlos leyendo como diez mil palabras de una, los dejaría muy mal de la mente.

El capitulo me salió MUY diferente al que había casi terminado de escribir antes de que se me rompiera la compu, así que realmente si me quedo algo flojo es culpa mía por tratar de acordarme de todo lo que había escrito en el anterior. Frustración del momento. Y más cuando me he agarrado una fiebre horrible.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado por más flojo que haya salido.

 _ **También les quería invitar al**_ _ **Facebook**_ _ **que he creado para fanfiction y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**_ Allí hay una imagen que dibuje de Miranda semanas atrás y también un mapa editado del recorrido que hizo Miranda con la tripulación.

Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima! Agradezco grandemente sus reviews. Y esperen prontamente la segunda parte de este capitulo que será la última de esta saga. Ya está casi escrita. Sólo me falta "cierta" parte.

 _Bye, Bye._


	7. Otra vez futuroQuizá el último viaje II

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece.

—Esta historia está dedicada a **Sarah.**

— **Miranda More —casi 14 años.**

—Palabras: **9750**.

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

— _Me prometí ser libre y vivir sin arrepentirme pero, ¿puedo hacer una excepción en este momento?_ — **Miranda More**.

* * *

 _...Y Miranda exploto._

—¿Pero qué de...? ¿¡Tú también!? ¿¡Y a quién llamas "mamá"!? ¿¡Cuántos años crees que tengo, bastardo!?

Ace guardó silencio, luego volteo su cabeza y arrastro a Luffy alejándose de Miranda quien estaba más que enfurruñada con todo el asunto.

—¡Oi! ¡No me dejen gritando sola! ¡Tú! ¡El chico de pecas! ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar al maestro Rayleigh? ¡Tengo que hablar con él de algo urgente!

Miranda los perseguía, pero Ace la ignoraba mientras tapaba con una de sus manos la boca de Luffy para que éste no hablara.

La chica More los persiguió y vio seguir caminando —o siendo arrastrado por la cuenta del chico idiota— mientras les gritaba preguntas sobre el paradero de Rayleigh, hasta que suspiro exasperada, paro de caminar, inhalo fuerte y libero tal gritó que varias aves volaron lejos apenas escucharlo.

—¡YA DEJA DE IGNORARME IMBÉCIL!

Ace no paró de caminar y arrastrar a su hermano. Miranda se paso una mano por sus cabellos de forma enojada creado un recorrido que finalizo con dos dedos en una de sus sientes pensativa. ¿Qué podía hacer si el muy maldito no la escuchaba?

Miranda no tenía ganas de gastar su tiempo pensando —ya bastante tenía con su poca _paciencia_ como para agregar el trabajo de _pensar_ —, por lo que recurrió a lo que su instinto —que siempre terminaba siendo la decisión final— le dijo, más sus ganas de golpear todo a su alrededor.

Por eso, utilizando el Busoshoko Haki, creó una armadura invisible que cubrió sus piernas y pies, y luego posó una media sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios. Después de todo, si ella quería, no sería necesario utilizar Haki para lo que quería hacer —ya tenía fuerza de sobra, y esta se vio en aumento desde que llego al Oro Jackson—, pero quería lucirse, esos dos chicos poseían el Haki de los reyes, ¿cómo reaccionarían a su fuerza? Tenía que verlo. ¡Además, sobretodo, el hecho de que la hubieran ignorado tan descaradamente ya era suficiente para asustarlos un poco con su fuerza!

Y golpeó el suelo tan rápido y potentemente que incluso deshizo su armadura casi al instante. El golpe parecía no haber derribado el espacio en el que ella estaba parada, pero la onda de fuerza había derribado todo alrededor.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Ace había tropezado por la sorpresa e intensidad del golpe que prácticamente había destruido más de veinte metros a la redonda de bosque. Su tropiezo ocasiono haber soltado a Luffy y que éste cayera de —forma cómica— cabeza al suelo. Pero sin embargo, no se quejo y simplemente se rió a su manera mientras Ace se volteaba a ver a Miranda —la cual también le dirigió una mirada de superioridad— con ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Parecía querer decir algo puesto que su boca estaba entreabierta, pero guardo silencio en cuanto la cerró.

Miranda sonrió. Había logrado cerrarle la boca al muy bastardo que antes la había ignorado.

Tenía ganas de reírse en su cara en aquellos instantes. Y lo hizo. De un momento a otro se empezó a reír de forma tan escandalosa que incluso cayó al suelo sosteniéndose la barriga.

(Ni que estuviera haciendo competencia con las risas de Luffy ante la situación en la que estaban.)

Hace días que Miranda no reía tanto —ya se notaba, ella no era mucho de reír, pocas eran las ocasiones en las que reía, pero de _verdad_ —, por eso segundos después de haber comenzado, dejó de hacerlo escurriendo las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos marrones. Soltando una ultima risita, se paró de un salto y miró en la dirección en la que todavía Luffy se seguía riendo.

Miranda sonrió levemente mostrando sus dientes.

De un rápido movimiento, Ace le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza a Luffy.

—¡Ya deja de reír!

—¡Ouch...!

Miranda frunció el ceño y borro su sonrisa.

—¡Oi! —lo interrumpió ella— ¿Dónde está Rayleigh? —Miranda se cruzó de brazos expectante. Igualmente, si ellos querían una nueva demostración de su fuerza si la llegaban a ignorar nuevamente, con gusto la haría. Pero esta vez más y más potente.

—Tsk... ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo? —el chico Ace le había dirigido una mirada y sonrisa de medio lado. Miranda al ver sus gestos y escuchar sus palabras, apretó sus labios.

« _Miércoles_ *****. Odio a este chico».

—Porque sí, idiota. —Miranda le echó la lengua de forma infantil mientras que Ace le fruncía el ceño, pero luego sonrió y Miranda quiso golpear esa _maldita_ sonrisa.

—No deberías contestarle de esa manera a tus mayores.

—¡Yo te pregunte primero! ¡Deberías haberme contestado! ¡Maleducado! —según recordaba Miranda, una persona educada no podía contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta. O algo así. Era lo básico, como cuando te presentabas a alguien, primero tendrías que decir tu nombre y luego preguntar el de la persona a la que te presentas. Pero no era como si Miranda fuera la persona _más educada del mundo_. Sólo eran pequeños recordatorios de algunas madres que pasaban con sus hijos por los puertos en los que ella era abandonada luego de ser alejada de sus madres, y comenzara la rutina de ir de barco en barco. Las madres tenían siempre voces calmadas, diciéndoles cosas como estas a sus hijos y enseñándoles ya de paso cosas que seguramente les servirían para sus futuros. Miranda recordaba que en esos días se volteaba desinteresada y los veía —a madre e hijo o hija— y escuchaba. También recordaba que cuando se daban cuenta de su presencia, ellos se apartaban y la madre arrastraba lejos a su hijo o hija.

(Malditos niños mimados y madres tontas que no tenían _ni idea_ de la vida en el exterior. Pero Miranda había aprendido cosas "educadas" de parte de éstos.)

La vena en la frente de Miranda, palpito de forma peligrosa.

«Deben ser, seguramente, hermanos. Los dos comparten la idiotez innata. A este paso no conseguiré saber la ubicación del viejo maestro Rayleigh».

—Como sea —había murmurado Ace, y se había volteado y agarrado a Luffy —el cual los estaba mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios, a la cual Miranda considero _de locos_ , porque, ¿quién sonreía en aquel tipo de situaciones tan tensas? Bah, no era como si a ella le importara un rábano lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer ese chico— alejándose de paso, caminando por las grietas dejadas por el golpe que ella misma hizo.

Ignorándola, nuevamente.

Miranda apretó sus puños de forma amenazante.

Pensó, por cinco segundos, en algo que fuera lo suficiente importante como para poder detenerlo y conseguir su atención.

Abrió sus ojos.

—¡Oye chico! ¡tengo una duda! —Ace paró de caminar y se volteo discretamente hacia Miranda mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y guardaba —como siempre— silencio. Al ver esto, ella sonrió mentalmente— ¿Dónde está "MiraMa", alias "mamá"? ¿Por qué ustedes dos piensan que soy yo? ¡Y no digan sólo porque me parezco a ella, malditos!

—¡Es porque eres fuerte! —sí, ese había sido Luffy que había empezado a agitar las manos infantilmente, para luego ponerse a contar con los dedos todos los adjetivos que la hacían parecer a Miranda, su "MiraMa"— También ruda, y tienes las mismas _escam_ –...

Luffy no pudo terminar de decir aquella última palabra —para mala suerte de Miranda, quien esta curiosa por su parecido a la supuesta "madre" de esos dos chicos— pues recibió un buen golpe —pero NO por Miranda, SINO que— por el mismísimo Ace que lo dejo OK.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste inconsciente?! ¡Al menos él SÍ me estaba contestando una pregunta! —le gritó Miranda enfurruñada —incluso hasta el punto de haberse olvidado del verdadero objetivo de sus preguntas, "llamar la atención" (y fue todo un éxito)— mientas pataleaba de forma infantil.

—No digas nada. No quiero escucharte hablar —Ace la fulmino con la mirada. Miranda se mantuvo firme a pesar de todo.

—¿Acaso ella está... —Miranda dejó de hablar. Lo había visto en los ojos del chico frente a ella, había sentido la misma sensación de la _perdida_ , además de haberla visto en sus ojos. Y si no estaba _de esa manera_ aquella persona, entonces, en el _mejor_ de los casos, estaba en un estado muy grabe para que se reflejara en los ojos del chico Ace.

Ace abrió sus ojos por segundos antes de volverlos a la normalidad, pero guardo silencio, no dijo ni una palabra y Miranda tampoco.

Miranda simplemente chasqueo la lengua. Debió haberlo notado. El chico Luffy se comportaba de "esa" manera.

La manera de un niño al perder a alguien preciado.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan duro contigo mismo —murmuró Miranda, y luego se volteo y se alejo del lugar. Ya no le interesaba Rayleigh, a decir verdad no quería hablar con esos chicos. Quería estar lejos de ellos. Si estaba cerca, posiblemente le traería malos recuerdos.

Y no, no estaba huyendo. Simplemente no quería saber nada del futuro.

Camino unos minutos más, paró, se subió a un árbol cercano, se recostó en una rama y pensó que esta vez había pasado mucho más tiempo que en su viaje anterior al futuro. ¿Cuántas veces más pasaría esta clase de cosas? A Miranda ya le estaban perturbando un poco.

Parecía que, de alguna forma, el objetivo del viaje ya había sido cumplido, puesto que unos minutos después de recostarse en la rama del árbol a descansar, Miranda fue nuevamente absorbida por esa extraña cosa y llevada de vuelta a su tiempo y a su estado antes de viajar al futuro.

Sin embargo, Miranda no se movió ni un centímetro y contemplo cómo el maestro Rayleigh —ironías de la vida— se hacía cargo de la gigantesca bala de cañón de un golpe.

Habían personas impresionantes en este mundo.

Por eso Miranda debía ser más fuerte, para _vencerlas_ y _vencer_ todo lo que pudiera.

—x—

Si lo pensamos bien, ahora Garp, al ya saber de su existencia —y el hecho de ser una de las nakama del Rey de los Piratas—, la empezaría a investigar como hizo con cada uno de la tripulación —según Rayleigh dijo.

Miranda se sentía medio entusiasmada pues ahora él y los demás marines la tomarían en cuenta y habrían más peleas a las que pudiera enfrentarse. ¡SÍ! Por fin lo había logrado. ¡El reconocimiento! ¡Oh! Se sentía tan bien.

Miranda sonrió al pensar en ello, y siguió trapeando los suelos de madera del Oro Jackson —al parecer le había quedado de tarea, pero bueno, ¿de qué se podía quejar si no había otro entretenimiento, y los entrenamientos con el maestro Rayleigh eran, por lo máximo, una vez al día y luego no tenía nada por hacer? ¡De nada se podía quejar, por supuesto! Además, si no fuera por ella, Crocus y quizá otro nakama por ahí, suelos como estos jamas serían limpiados (al menos no por un _laaaaaaargo_ tiempo, y ella no era fan de los lugares sucios. Era algún tipo de _tic_ de ella)—.

También, Miranda se encontraba haciendo tiempo para ir a la enfermería por aquel libro que le había pedido a Crocus desde la isla Thommy.

Quizá el hecho de haberle gritado a un niño más pequeño que ella sobre que _era una adolescente en pleno desarrollo_ fue lo que la incito —además de _cierto problema_ — a pedirle un libro a Crocus —quien se lo recomendó, ya que ella no podía aguantar charlas con hombres sobre su desarrollo, y también, a decir verdad, la lectura la ayudaría a desarrollar su rapidez al leer— sobre estos temas de la adolescencia —vaya uno a saber qué habría allí y cómo habrá llegado a ser escrito (eso se decía Miranda a veces) de seguro fueron los malditos hombres (y esa fue la conclusión a la que llego por último)—.

Cuando termino de trapear los suelos, se dirigió a lavar la ropa —otra cosa que tenía que hacer _por el amor de Dios y su olfato sensible_ — de sus sucios nakamas. Había notado también antes de haber llegado a la isla Thommy, que ésta se había acumulado durante su mes de coma y demás días, y tuvo que lavar todo lo que pudo —que resulto ser más de la mitad de lo que había ahora— en un día de la semana en la que navegaron. Ahora iba por el resto (por lo menos era satisfactorio que alguno de sus nakama le compraran productos de limpieza, aunque a veces le fastidiaba la conducta tan _machista_ que mostraban. ¡Ni que fuera la madre de ellos! ¡Tsk!).

Al terminar rápidamente la colgó el algunas cuerdas que sobresalían de los mástiles. Se colgaba y trepaba cual mono para poder dejar las prendas bien lavadas de un modo que no se arrugaran ni dejaran marcas innecesarias en la ropa que arruinaran su duro trabajo.

Al terminar, se limpio la frente con su brazo mientras suspiraba satisfecha y con una sonrisa. Luego borro su mueca y frunció el ceño y la boca.

—Tsk. Ni que me agradara hacer esto —murmuró mientras se dirigía a la enfermería por su libro.

Miranda entro de forma tranquila a comparación con las de antes, lo que ocasiono que incluso Crocus no supiera que era ella hasta voltear a verla con su vaga mirada detrás de aquellos vagos y clichés lentes.

Luego de segundos sin reaccionar, Crocus por fin señaló al libro encima de una gran pila de libros. Miranda fue a agarrarlo y miró la portada y abrió el libro pasando hojas, cuando paro en una se fijo en el contenido de ésta y luego fruncir el ceño y rodar los ojos.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y salió corriendo directo a su cuarto.

—Si no entiendes algo o alguna palabra ven a preguntas —sintió el vago grito de Crocus a sus espaldas.

Ese libro le había hecho recordar _otro extraño y perturbador_ problemita de su "desarrollo".

Y ahora incluso conocía el nombre y el por qué a penas tocar la cama y ponerse a leer la página donde había visto esa imagen dibujada de _cierto problema_ de las mujeres. De _todas_ las mujeres.

Maldición. Incluso había pensado en ese entonces que se trataba de algún tipo de... ¿hemorragia interna? —¿así lo llamaba Crocus? Quién sabe—.

Miranda suspiro. Luego leyó a su ritmo lento el libro, algunas palabras no las antendía y a decir verdad no estaba tan bien mentalmente y físicamente para ir a preguntarle a Crocus sobre ella. Luego vería qué diablos haría con ello.

Miranda nunca se espero que el primer libro que tocara se trataría de "Educación sexual".

Vaya vergüenza.

«Aunque a un _adulto_ no le importarían esta clase de cosas. De seguro ellos no sienten vergüenza alguna. ¡Desgraciados malditos! ¡Van a pagar por ello!».

La linea de pensamientos de Miranda se fue al diablo y paso a los insultos a los mayores, ignorando, de por sí, tener el libro completamente abierto frente a ella revelando una imagen de una chica desnuda.

Qué descarada. Pero ella ni notaba la imagen.

—x—

Miranda se sentía extrañamente feliz desde que habían cruzado por Calm Belt hacia el East blue durante tres duros días de remos y remos, y peleas y peleas contra enormes, _"gigantescas"_ bestias marinas que terminaron de alimento para su capitán, para ella y para sus demás nakama.

«Adiós Grand line», ese había sido el primer pensamiento dramático de Miranda al llegar al Calm belt y comenzar a remar con los demás.

«...¡Y hola East Blue!»

Oficialmente era la primera vez que _"pisaba"_ —o viajaba— otras aguas que no fueran las del Grand line. Nunca había salido de éste, quizá por eso su humor había estado más tranquilo y alegre que antes.

Sonreía con más frecuencia, e incluso cuando a penas salieron del Calm belt se tiro de un chapuzón al agua y nadó por más de una hora como una desquiciada —hasta el punto de seguir como un pescado al Oro Jackson cuando éste se empezó a mover por el viento (y las velas alzadas) que le proporcionaba un mar normal—.

Luego de eso hicieron una pequeña fiesta donde Miranda devoro, tanto como su capitán, la mayor parte de la carne que quedaba de los reyes marinos que habían matado. Incluso cantó el _Binks no sake_ tanto al revés como de la forma normal —en esta parte parecía una borracha con las palabras, ya que había cantado tantas veces la canción al revés que intentar unir las palabras de forma normal la hacían parecer una idiota que cantaba cosas sin sentido alguno. Aunque al final todos se rieron, escupieron sus bebidas o sus comidas—.

Incluso, —¡Incluso!— en esa fiesta había bebido un poco de sake y se atrevió —¡Se atrevió!— a darle una cachetada a Buggy —alias Narizotas— por entrar en un estado de locura extraña de payasos.

—¡Oye, tranquilízate! —le había gritado Miranda al encajarle la cachetada, tan dramática y anormal como podía verse, mientras luego lo agarraba por los hombros— ¡ni que fueras la persona más anormal por tener una nariz roja y fea! ¡Gyahahahaha!

Claro que estaba un poco _fuera de sí_.

Luego de eso Buggy entro en un estado de shock que duro hasta que avisaron sobre una isla —fueron dos largos días, _oh yeah_ —.

No llevo mucho tiempo llegar a una isla a decir verdad —incluso Miranda pensó que sería más largo el tiempo que pasarían—. Había visto al navegante usar una extraña cosa llamada "brújula" que eran algo así como Log posespero _diferentes_ —se perdió de más de la mitad de la charla que éste animado le daba en cuanto le pregunto sobre el extraño _aparatejo_ —. De todas formas lo básico sería que ahora se guiaban por puntos cardinales o algo así, y que las brújulas no apuntaban a una isla en especifico.

En fin.

En la primera isla que habían encontrado en el East Blue luego de tan largo tramo, no era más que una isla "selvática". Miranda estaba algo entusiasmada. Quería saltar del barco y explorarla (¡Ya no más islas que tienen un sólo clima! ¡Ahora una isla que puede tener varios! ¡Genial!). Sin embargo, se contuvo y se comió las uñas por la ansiedad del momento. Quizá por eso es que Rayleigh la había visto y por ello la había mandado junto con su "equipo" a traer provisiones para el barco. Miranda no había oído nada más que la palabra "pueden ir a la isla" y "provisiones", por lo cual, ya en la isla, ni siquiera noto a Shanks y Buggy hasta que el primero tosió discretamente —Buggy casi despierta su lado _machote_ al notar que Shanks quería la atención de Miranda, lo que ocasiono que él sintiera "coraje" (miedo) y casi liberara su poder... _Sí, claro_ —.

Fueron momentos de discusiones y peleas algo idiotas, en las que participaban mayormente Akagami y Miranda mientras Buggy sólo miraba alrededor temblando de pies a cabeza y _oyendo cosas raras_.

Sin embargo, también éste último fue el que se dio cuenta, luego de un tiempo, que además de haber perdido el objetivo de buscar _alimentos_ , también se habían perdido ellos _—literalmente_.

Pero claro está que cuando _intentó_ por todos los medios posibles decirles a estos dos chicos más fuertes que él —le tenia miedo especialmente a Miranda, ¡porque Akagami no era mejor que él! ¡No, claro que no!— que estaban más que perdidos, simplemente las palabras _no salían_ —es que luego recordó el suceso de cuando vio por primera vez a Miranda luego de que ésta hubiera despertado del extraño coma provocado por un extraño insecto, y el comentario que había agregado sin siquiera darse cuenta de que _casi pierde su vida gracias a él_. Ugh, todavía puede sentir el dolor de los golpes de la chica sobre él... ¡Incluso había colgado su cabeza en la punta del mástil! ¡Y habían muchas gavotas alrededor!—. Buggy simplemente sintió un escalofrío y se quedo más que callado.

No era que tuviera miedo.

No, claro que no.

Al final, el siguiente que había notado que estaban más que perdidos era Akagami. Y claro, hizo lucir sus pensamientos entre discusión y discusión con Miranda —aunque la mayor parte de la discusión era protagonizada por ella.

—Eh... ¿no estamos perdidos? —fue la _inteligente_ interrupción de discusión de Shanks.

Miranda guardo silencio en ese instante mientras Buggy sudaba frío y tenía pensamientos insanos sobre cómo demonios iba a matar a Akagami.

Quizá lo tiraría al mar para que se ahogara.

Miranda señaló acusadoramente hacia Akagami cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, estaban perdidos.

—¡Es por tu culpa, idiota! ¡Si no fuera porque vinieron conmigo, entonces esto no hubiera pasado!

Y el extraño parloteo de Miranda siguió con más insultos hacía su _equipo_ —que de equipo no tenían nada— mientras Akagami miraba los alrededores todavía parado en el mismo lugar en el que había liberado su comentario. Hasta que sonrió —ignorante era de los insultos que le mandaba a diestra y siniestra su única nakama femenina— y alzó la mano como para obtener la atención de los dos presentes.

Por supuesto que lo logró casi al instante.

—¡Tengo un plan! —Miranda lo miró mal.

—¿Y a quién le importa, imbécil?

Shanks la miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero luego sonrió animado.

—Iré adelantándome a la parte más elevada, y si consigo encontrar el barco volveré a este punto. Mientras tanto busquen comida por los alrededores. Pero no muy lejos.

Shanks empezó a correr rápidamente desapareciendo de la enojada vista de Miranda, quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de replicar su idea.

«Desgraciado Akagami. Maldito; imbécil; _**$#% &%$#**_ _..._ »

Buggy sudaba frío y prácticamente no escuchaba a nadie ya. Miraba alrededor de forma paranoica. Su estado daba pena. Como siempre.

—Narizotas, deja de ser tan inútil y sigue caminando.

Porque Miranda al fin y al cabo no obedecía a nadie, y menos idiotas como Shanks. «Ya vera él...». O al menos, desobedecería todo menos la parte de la comida. Tenía hambre.

—¿¡A quién le dices _Narizotas inútil_!?

Miranda lo ignoro y siguió hablando. —No es que me importe que termines en un barranco para no volver a verte nunca más pero, si nos perdemos y no regresamos hoy, planeo usarte como carnada para los animales y las bestias que habitan la isla cuando tenga hambre.

—¿¡HE!? N-no lo harías... ¿verdad? ¡A-así que cállate! —las orejas de Buggy lanzaban humo del enojo. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su nariz y sus dientes se apretaban al igual que sus recientes manos empuñadas. Estaba nervioso, pero enojado —como siempre—.

—¿Debería? Y, por lo otro, sólo espera hasta la noche para saberlo —Miranda lo volvió a ignorar y siguió caminando mientras se hurgaba la nariz desinteresada (¿hace cuánto tiempo que no lo hacía? Ni lo recordaba).

—¡Eres una sádica!

Al escuchar esas palabras, ella sonrió mientras sacaba su dedo de su nariz y mandaba a volar al moco de forma descarada.

—Por supuesto.

Y Buggy sollozo por tener _siempre_ tan mala suerte. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

 _Ah, sí..._

(¡En momentos como estos prefería una y mil veces estar con Akagami que con esta nakama psicópata que quería deshacerse de él: de su _preciosa_ existencia!).

Pasaron minutos mientras Buggy se quejaba detrás de ella y Shanks todavía no regresaba. Por lo demás, era lógicoque siguieran perdidos. Miranda hacía oído sordo a cada queja de Narizotas y trataba de concentrarse en los sonidos del bosque por si notaba a algún animal cerca.

De repente, oyó algo a la distancia. Fue un sonido casi imperceptible, pero ella, con tan buen oído y tanta hambre repentina, lo pudo sentir.

—¿...dónde estará Akagami? ¿Y si se lo comió un animal gigante?... ¿y s-si e-ese animal luego viene por nosotros? ¡Por supuesto, soy fuerte! ¡P-pero no podría dejar a una nakama atrás! ¿P-por qué no nos ocultamos en alguna parte? ¿No está muy oscuro? ¡No tengo miedo por supuesto! D-debería haber seguido a Akagami...

Miranda sintió una vena palpitar en su cien. Ya había oído tanta mentira y tantas veces —dos, para ser precisos— el "Akagami" de Shanks que simplemente quería mandar a su "nakama". Luego presto atención a una de las últimas preguntas mientras seguía atenta a los alrededores por algún nuevo sonido. Sí, estaba oscureciendo, veía formarse poco a poco el atardecer. No se preocupaba por Akagami — _Puff_ , como si alguna vez lo hiciera—, y sabía que él era fuerte —¿más que ella? ¡JA! Por supuesto que no— y se podría defender bien. También estaba el hecho de que podría venir hacia ellos sólo con usar el Haki de _observación_.

Miranda volteo su cabeza nuevamente al sentir otro sonido. Era extraño. ¿Por qué el animal en cuestión no había atacado? Después de todo los animales actuaban por instinto — _cof cof_ — y parecía que "este animal" estaba dando vueltas, rondando por alrededor de ellos desde hace un buen rato. Detuvo su andar y Buggy chocó con ella y cayó de trasero a la firme tierra —sintió que el cuerpo del mismo temblaba en cuanto impacto con su cuerpo—.

—¿¡Por qué paras de caminar de repente, idiota!?

Miranda le miró mal a tal punto que Buggy sudo frío y dejó de hablar.

—Cállate, Narizotas. O te cortare en pedacitos y los lanzare al mar para que mueras.

Está claro que el mencionado apodado ni siquiera dijo un _pío_.

Otro sonido capto la atención de Miranda y casi por instinto se puso en posición de pelea (olvidándose incluso de las dos espadas a sus costados. ¿Pero de qué le iban a servir si a penas las sabía usar? ¡Era mejor el _cuerpo a cuerpo_ que el _espada con cuerpo_! Eso está más que claro).

Buggy también esta vez pudo notar el levísimo sonido por su miedo en aumento, además de gracias a su paranoico ser. Se encorvo levemente y puso sus dos mano empuñadas y temblantes acurrucadas bajo su mentón y en su pecho mientras sudaba del miedo, nerviosismo y sin saber qué hacer en esa situación (claro está que si notara que él mismo se podía hacer pedazos su cuerpo y volar seria una gran ventaja para esa situación en la que se imaginaba estar. Pero él era idiota por naturaleza —eso pensó Miranda).

Otro extraño sonido de ramas. Era como si aquel _animal_ estuviera rondándolos en círculos.

Sin embargo, tal susto y sobresalto se llevaron Buggy y Miranda respectivamente cuando la _bestia_ saltó frente a ellos que los dos cayeron al suelo —Miranda se reprocho internamente por su forma de actuar— y sintieron un golpe en la cabeza bastante duro que los dejo inconscientes —aunque Buggy en realidad quedo inconsciente más por todo el pánico que tenía encima que por el golpe que aquel _ente_ extra le había dado—.

El gritó de guerra fue lo único que escucharon los dos antes de quedar inconscientes.

— _AHHHHHHHahhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHH...(_ *)

—x—

Miranda se despertó cuando sintió a alguien picarle de forma exageradamente delicada la mejilla izquierda. Aparto la mano como si fuera un vil mosquito y se volvió a acurrucar en las mantas. Estaban muy calentitas.

Abrió sus ojos de repente y se paró de aquella cama extraña llena de pieles. Miro para los lados rápidamente.

—¿¡Dónde diablos estoy!?

Sintió un extraño suspiro cariñoso bajo a un lado de ella y entonces notó a _algo_ costado en la MISMA cama en la que ella tiempo atrás estaba acostada. Cuando bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido de forma _lenta y pausada_ se encontró a alguien mucho más grande que ella en cuanto a cuerpo.

—Al fin despiertas _my lady_.

Miranda cayó de trasero al suelo del susto que se dio y se apartó arrastrándose por el suelo de madera hasta un rincón alejado de _aquel hombre extraño_. Claro que miro a su alrededor al hacerlo y noto que se encontraban en un pequeño cuartito.

«¿Dónde diablos están Shanks y Buggy cuando los necesitas? Bastardos malditos, de seguro escaparon en cuanto me vendieron a este tipo... ¡O lo que sea que hayan hecho! ¿Dónde demonios estoy?».

Trago saliva. ¡La puerta! ¡Una puerta! Tenía que buscar una purta o una ventana por la cual diera a su libertado.

—Tranquila mi linda señorita. No le haré nada que no quiera. Después de todo tu eres mi _amore_.

Miranda se aparto más en cuanto notó al chico —porque tenía pinta de adolescente, sólo que más mayor incluso que Shanks— acercarse hacia ella.

«¿En qué idioma habla, por dios?».

El chico extraño y musculoso extendió la mano.

—Puedes llamarme Alger Rye. Hermosa.

De una manera extraña Miranda no pudo evitar sonrojarse de manera vergonzosa. ¿¡Desde cuándo alguien le decía cosas tan cursis!? Apartó la mano que le extendió el chico de forma brusca y se alejó por las paredes del cuartito aún más de él.

—¡No quiero saber tu nombre! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! Y te lo volveré a preguntas ¿Dónde estoy? —Miranda a pesar de estar roja por los extraños comentarios del chico a su persona, todavía tenía _sentido común_ y quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, el chico, ¿Rye? sonrió un poco avergonzado y se apartó de Miranda dejándole su espacio. Hizo una reverencia y entonces ella noto al instante la _poca ropa que usaba_.

«Oh-dios-mio... ¡Por eso detesto a este mundo! ¿Por qué los hombres pueden andar con el pecho al aire y las mujeres no? ¡Malditos!». No, Miranda no era una pervertida y lo que menos había pensado en cuanto vio al chico frente a ella con una harapo cubriéndole sus "partes" fue en cosas indecentes. Es más, el feminismo en su interior era lo que la hacia ver menos adolescente de lo que en verdad era.

—Oh, señorita —Miranda rodó los ojos— Tranquila que no le haré nada. Ya se lo dije.

«Lo que tiene de educado lo tiene en la ropa que No usa» pensó con sarcasmo.

—...Y no se encuentra muy lejos de su barco. Pero por favor quédese aquí mientras tanto. Es de noche y no quiero que ninguna bestia le hiera ese _belle*_ cuerpo, _Mademoiselle_.

Miranda alzó una ceja sin entender ninguno de los supuestoshalagos del chico. De todas formas, al escuchar aquella respuesta de dónde se encontraba se paró apresuradamente.

—¡No me importan las bestias que hayan afuera! ¡Yo las venceré a todas! —lo señaló Miranda con el ceño fruncido— ¡No soy una mujer débil! ¡Para que vayas sabiendo! ¡Pertenezco a una tripulación pirata súper famosísima!

El chico volvió a sonreí y luego, de forma bastante _anormal_ (según Miranda), bajo la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se la rascaba de forma avergonzada.

Miranda lo miraba incrédula. ¿De dónde demonios vendría este hombre para actuar de esa manera tan extraña frente a ella?

—Usted... —el chico, Rye (Miranda pensaba que mejor llamarlo por el corto que por el largo) empezó a hablar—...desde que llegó aquí me a atraído a primera vista —subió la Mirada con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados todavía rascándose la cabeza avergonzado— Por eso... ¿quisieras ser mi esposa?

Fueron segundos de silencio.

—¿Eh?... ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

El gritó se escucho por toda la isla hasta el punto de que algunas aves volaron lejos de los árboles en los que estaban durmiendo o descansando luego de un largo día.

—¿D-de qué estas hablando? ¡Soy una pirata! ¿A qué viene... _eso_? ¡No me pienso casar con nadie nunca en mi maldita vida!

—Entonces usted es de las difíciles —de la nada Rye sacó un lápiz y una libreta y empezó a anotar en ella de forma concentrada algo que para Miranda era más que incomprensible. Luego subió la mirada, la miró por unos momentos y la bajo nuevamente con una sonrisa en los labios— Agresiva, se avergüenza con facilidad, tiene unos lindos ojos y cabello...—Miranda apretó sus puños, al tipo un poco más y le salían corazones en los ojos.

Miró alrededor esta vez más concentrada. Algo bajo sus pies capto su mirada, se agacho y miró el pequeño agujero por donde entraba algo de aire, puso uno de sus dedos en él, lo presiono y lo levanto encontrándose con una compuerta que daba hacia una escalera que a la vez la dirigía al a tierra firme.

¡Estaba en algún tipo de _cuarto_ en un árbol!

Miró hacia el chico y éste parecía no notar lo que hacia, por lo que se escabullo hasta la escalera y empezó a bajar de forma apresuradamente desquiciada por ésta.

No quería casarse con nadie. No le gustaban los halagos. Tenía hambre. ¡Y no sabía dónde demonios estaba!

«¡Esto definitivamente no es lo que esperaba de una isla del East blue!» lloro en su interior a penas tocar tierra.

Se fijo que habían más construcciones de pequeñas casas con techos de paja y de madera a su alrededor —la luna los iluminaba—, y de forma valiente se apresuro a cada uno de ellos en busca de Buggy.

No es como que quisiera salvarlo. Claro que no. ¡Sólo que no quería regresar y que la recriminaran por dejar a un nakama atrás! ¡Eso la dejaría _menos fuerte_ ante todos a los que admiraba! Y claro está que no quería miradas de decepción.

En cada una de las chozas que rodeaban el gran árbol sólo habían armas —en una encontró sus espadas gemelas colgadas con elegancia lejos de la suciedad y las agarro junto al cinturón para ponérselo en la cintura con ellas— hasta que en una por fin encontró a Buggy.

Amordazado en un tronco, pero al fin y al cabo lo había encontrado.

Mientras lo desataba y le daba golpes para que se despertara, Miranda miró todo el tiempo hacia el árbol de donde había bajado y donde se encontraba Rye. En una noto que el chico había bajado de forma apresurada y miraba alrededor para luego alejarse de ellos hacia el bosque.

Suspiro con alivio.

¿Pero ahora cómo iba a hacer para llegar al barco? De repente recordó la isla de los cerezos y el cómo se había perdido. ¡Nadie la había ido a buscar! De seguro ahora sus demás nakama tampoco lo harían. ¡Incluso si esta isla era sospechosamente peligrosa!

—...estúpido Akagmi... psicópata Miranda... dejen de atarme en aquel extraño tronco...

Miranda le fruncido el ceño a Buggy y su extraño sueño donde estaba ella.

«Más te vale que sea un sueño donde te esté matando». Le encajó un buen golpe con haki en el estomago y por fin hizo que el narizotas se despertara algo sobresaltado —aunque Miranda evito el grito tapando su boca con la palma de su mano (iba a hacerlo con su puño, pero se _contuvo con todo su ser_ )—.

Buggy balbuceó cosas incomprensibles pero Miranda le hizo un gesto de que se quedara callado. Éste asintió. Ella apartó su mano.

—Escucha, hay un chico raro llamado Rye que quiere casarse conmigo. ¿Dónde está Akagami?

Buggy tuvo ganas de reírse de su compañera pero se lo guardo para otro momento más sano.

—No lo sé. Acabo de despertar y lo único que encuentro es tu horrible cara frente a mí y tu mano en mi boca. ¿Qué no estábamos en el bosque?

—Ah, es verdad —Miranda frunció el ceño— Akagami de seguro nos abandono. Ese bastardo.

Buggy también compartió sentimientos.

—De todas formas... —ella siguió hablando— Si este chico nos encuentra no tengo ni idea de qué me, o nos hará. Tenemos que ser cautelosos —fue hasta la puerta y le echó una mirada a las afueras de la choza. Parecía que no había nadie cerca— Ven, narizotas, vayamos a buscar el barco.

—¿¡A quién le dices na...!?

Miranda le mandó una mirada de muerte.

—Shhhhh —ella puso su dedo firme entre el medio de sus labios pidiendo un claro "cállate, cierra tu maldita boca" indirecto.

Corrieron lejos mientras Miranda notaba cada sonido de los alrededores además de el de sus pisadas. Fue entonces cuando activo su Haki de _observación_ y una sonrisa de medio labio surco sus labios al comprobar que Shanks estaba cerca. Agarro de forma fuerte los cabellos de Buggy y corrió más rápido que antes hasta la dirección donde se encontraba su rival de vida.

—¡Oi! ¿Por qué tan de repente...?

—Encontré a Akagami —Buggy suspiro aliviado en su interior a pesar de sentir un dolor inmenso en su cuero cabelludo. Pataleo un poco y manoteo a Miranda para que lo soltara.

Cuando llegaron a donde supuestamente estaba el chico pelirrojo, Miranda se encontró con una gran vena palpitando en su cien peligrosamente. Apretó sus puños soltando el cuero cabelludo de Buggy y se dirigió con paso fuerte hasta donde se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente Akagami. Cuando prácticamente ya estaba frente a él le encajó un pie en el estomago a éste y lo hundió de forma dolorosa.

—¡Despierta, idiota! ¡Tú durmiendo y nosotros con problemas!

Shanks despertó sobresaltado y escupiendo saliva y un poco de sangre en el proceso. Quizá ella se había pasado un poco.

Qué va. Se lo merecía por imbécil.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO MIENTRAS QUE NOSOTROS ERAMOS SECUESTRADO POR UN CHICO DEL BOSQUE! —y Miranda no agregó más porque le paso por la mete futuras bromas si le dijera que el chico Rye quería que se casara con él. El por qué, ella no tenía ni idea.

Le era todo completamente incomprensible.

Sin embargo, no parecía ser un chico amenazante, o al menos no con ella, puesto que lo había dicho en sus palabras "que no le haría nada que ella no quisiera". O sea que secuestrarla y obligarla a casarse con él era en lo que menos pensaba.

Había oído decir que la iba a "conquistar". Pero eso era imposible.

—¿De qué hablas?

Miranda salió de sus pensamientos y le frunció el ceño a Shanks.

—¡Un tipo caníbal me amordazo en un cuarto obscuro!

—Y a mí me dejo dormir en su cama —agregó Miranda frunciendo la boca ante este hecho. Sintió un escalofrío.

¿Qué diablos le pudo haber hecho mientras estaba dormida, además de tocarle la mejilla?

Los dos chicos se la quedaron mirando raro. Shanks se paro y quiso tocar la frente de ella pero ésta se aparto con un gesto de su mano frente a ella a punto de golpear a cualquiera que la quisiera tocar.

—¿No te hizo nada? —lucía preocupado con esa mirada seria.

—¡Tsk! ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! —le respondió más cortante. Para luego poner una mano en su mentón pensativa. En su interior pasaban todas las ideas de lo que pudo haber hecho el tal Rye mientras estaba en esa cama, pero no pasaban más que toqueteos en la cara o burlas hacia su persona mientras durmiera para que no lo viera —vaya pensamientos más inocentes—. ¿Por qué Shanks luciría tan preocupado por cosas como esas? De cierta forma no eran cosas "tan malas". ¡Eso es! ¡Debía haber otra _cosa_ que ella no sabía! ¿Qué seria ese _algo misterioso_?

Pero tampoco podía preguntar qué le pasaba por la mente a este chico quien era su rival de vida.

—De todas formas ya nos tenemos que ir. He encontrado el camino.

—Vamos, vamos rápido —apresuro Buggy mirando hacia todas partes. De repente oyeron un ruido extraño y un león más grande de lo normal salió de la nada a punto de atacar a Miranda. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera éste pudiera poner sus garras o boca sobre ella, cayó planchado a la tierra de forma dramática.

Miranda tenía la mandíbula por el suelo. ¿Quién se había atrevido a sacarle parte de su entrenamiento?

Rodó los ojos a penas vio al chico Rye ir hacia ella sosteniéndose de una liana y con un arco y flechas en su espalda. Saltó elegantemente y quedo parado frente a ella.

Volvió a rodar los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y trato de huir a la dirección a la que habían empezado a caminar antes de ser "atacados" por el león. Ignorando así al chico que supuestamente estaba enamorado de ella. Bah. Que asco. El amor era un asco.

—Ah~ ¿Cómo se encuentra mi _bella flore_? —sintió pasos a sus espaldas y siguió caminando.

—¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú? —sí, ese había sido Shanks y sus preguntas "geniales".

Sintió pasos parar y supo que Akagami había captado la atención del supuesto "Caníbal" —según Buggy—.

—No puede ser...—Miranda dejo de caminar y se volteo algo curiosa hacia los chicos tras ella. Vio a Rye mirando de forma amenazante hacia Shanks mientras éste igualmente lo fulminaba con la mirada «Hombres idiotas. Parecer mosquitos en celo». Rye señaló a Akagami y luego la miro a ella por unos segundos antes de voltear la vista hacia Akagami y Buggy de vuelta—. ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Rivales en el amor! ¡T-tengo que... anotar esto! —Miranda se palmeo la cabeza de forma exasperada. «Hombres idiotas» _..._ — ¡Pero no importa! ¡Yo la conquistare y ella sera mi esposa no importa qué! —el aura alrededor del chico se torno rosa en cuanto se arrodillo frente a Miranda y le tomo la mano de forma delicada. En ese instante él se puso a fantasear sobre futura boda, futura casa, futuros hijos, futuro perro y futuro "ver a sus hijos dormir junto a su amada esposa". Claro que Miranda hacia todo lo que podía por liberar su mano, hasta el punto de encajarle una patada a Rye y mandarlo a volar lejos.

—¡Nunca aceptaré, bastardo! ¡Nunca me casare! —Miranda le echó la lengua al chico que salía volando y luego se cruzó de brazos— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —fulminó con la mirada a los chicos frente a ella y los cruzó con paso duro hasta la dirección donde se suponía estaría el barco.

Shanks y Buggy sonrieron satisfechos. Miranda no iba a cambiar su actitud con los hombres ni le daría trato especial a ninguno por muy "conquistador" que fuera.

—¡Buen golpe! —oyeron los tres que gritaba el chico a lo lejos antes de impactar con algún árbol.

Miranda sintió un escalofrío. Fue por el león que había derrotado Rye y lo empezó a arrastrar de vuelta por el camino hacia el barco.

«Misión cumplida».

Se fueron de la isla esa misma noche bajo las amenazas de la chica a la tripulación.

—x—

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que había viajado por primera vez al futuro.

" _Entonces está por ocurrir. Quizá un mes, o menos_ ", las palabras de aquel viejo Rayleigh no podrían haber sido tan exactas.

—...esa será mi última orden para ustedes...

Miranda no lo noto entonces, pero todos se le habían quedado mirando expectantes, como si ella tuviera algún tipo de poder que hiciera retractarse al capitán de su decisión. O quizá era por otras razones. Sí, Miranda era del tipo de persona a la que no cualquiera podía mandar. Y el hecho de que pareciera una estatua —por lo muda y quieta que estaba— en esos momentos, hacía a todos guardar silencio y verla.

No, no es que en ese momento Miranda More sintiera al mundo como una patada en el hígado. O, si fuera hombre, —aunque no lo era, y NUNCA lo preferiría ser— sería una patada en sus _bol–_ (Censurado) _._

 _No,_ ella simplemente estaba callada porque no sabía que decir.

Estaba muda.

Aunque la _mudez_ duro poco.

—Yo... usted... ¡Usted me debe un favor!

—¿¡Quéeeeeeee!? —ya nadie la entendía.

—Sí... ¡Por no haberme podido librar del coma y...! ¡...por no haber ayudado en mi recuperación...! ¡Además, capitán, usted dijo que fue todo su culpa ¿no?! ¡Y por eso me lo debe! —gritó Miranda algo desesperada, muy en su interior temblando como gelatina.

El capitán Roger parecía un poco sorprendido, pero luego parecía estar considerando sus palabras.

—¿Cuál es el favor?

Ella bajo la mirada un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Escúcheme capitán, yo... ya sabía que este momento llegaría. Era inevitable luego de haber escuchado de su enfermedad incurable. Por eso he estado pensando en proponerle algo —Miranda todavía seguía con la mirada gacha— Yo no tengo un motivo por el cual vivir; ni familia, ni amigos. Nada lejos de este barco. Incluso no tengo un sueño que no sea el de hacerme más fuerte, pero creo que no cuenta lo suficiente como uno —suspiro derrotada—. No tengo nada —dijo firme— Y he llegado a pensar que si no fuera por ustedes y el largo tiempo que he pasado en este barco, me hubiera entregado a la marina para que simplemente acabaran con mi vida —cada palabra salía más baja que la otra, pero luego alzó la mirada— ¡Por eso...! —señalo a Roger— En este instante lo estoy amenazando con que cumpla _definitivamente_ el favor que le voy a pedir —todos la miraron sorprendidos pero Miranda ni se inmuto— ¡Si no acepta mi propuesta entonces queda la opción de entregarme a la marina! Y si acepta... ¡La futura orden que me dé en el caso de que pierda será cumplida con mi vida! ¡No importa lo que sea! Y...

—Está bien —la corto Roger, serio y con una mirada tan neutral y fija en ella que casi hizo a Miranda arrepentirse de sus palabras. (¡Por dios! Si incluso había "amenazado" a su capitán)—. Acepto.

Miranda sintió un peso salir de su espalda. Un alivio inundo cada poro de su cuerpo y sus nakama suspiraron aliviados.

Miranda plantó una sonrisa en sus labios. Esta vez iba a demostrar su fuerza incluso si en realidad no fuera ciertamente a golpes, sino de aguante.

—Si permanezco en pie durante trece minutos de sus golpes entonces me quedare con usted hasta su final. Y en el caso de que pierda... De que no lo logre...

—...Entonces te daré la orden definitiva —completó el capitán.

Esta vez todos sus nakamas —a excepción de Crocus, Rayleigh y Shanks que _sorprendentemente_ guardaban silencio, mientas los otros dos primeros se encontraban con los brazos cruzados pero en diferentes esquinas— soltaron un grito de sorpresa _bastante femenino_. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? A decir verdad no se esperaban aquella _propuesta_ de parte de su nakama femenina Miranda. Ella era bastante impulsiva — _mente y cuerpo_ — por lo que sabían todos, incluso el capitán, que se esperaba el grito de protesta de su camarada desde que él lanzó la orden. Lo impactante era todo lo demás dicho. Desde el principio al fin. Roger estaba sorprendido, sabía algunas cosas por las que había pasado su pequeña nakama —cosas a las que trataba de no darle importancia, pero incluso si no lo hiciera, hay cosas que no se olvidan tan fácilmente— por lo cual sentía que le debía una grande por todo lo que la haría pasar por la orden que acababa de dar a todos. La _esperada e inevitable_ orden de ir separándose: de _disolver_ a los piratas de Roger. Ella era muy pequeña, y por lo que acababa de decir y confirmar, _no tenía nada más que a ellos_.

Sin embargo, ella sabía tanto como él que este día llegaría. Y planeaba hacer algo para que al menos retrasara lo inevitable: dejarla sola en el mundo.

Muy en su interior Roger pensó que de cierta forma esa niña era astuta por la idea que había planteado. Después de todo había pasado por entrenamientos con su amigo Rayleigh donde soportaba los golpes de éste todo el tiempo.

...De todas formas...

Él _sabía_ el resultado de todo esto. Y quizá, no, estaba _seguro_ de que no sería un final muy agradable para él, para todos los demás, ni mucho menos por sobretodo para ella; Miranda.

—x—

Miranda no sabía qué orden le daría su capitán. No sabía qué le depararía de ahora en adelante su vida.

Pero sabía a ciencia cierta cómo terminaría esta _cosa_ que había propuesto. Incluso el _viejo_ maestro Rayleigh se lo había dicho.

Sin embargo, algo en su interior decía que batallara, que luchara por las cosas que de verdad quería. ¡Ella no quería ser la típica chica cursi que aceptaría todo lo que su capitán dijera! Ella quería quedarse con él hasta su final. ¿De qué le serviría estar lejos al ser nakama si no podían ayudarlo como él lo hizo con ellos de forma tanto indirecta como directamente?

Quizá Miranda no se daba cuenta de por quién en realidad estaba recibiendo aquellos duros golpes, ni por quién se mantenía firme recibiéndoles, al igual de por quién lloraba.

Era por ellos. Ella quería demostrarles que todo era posible. Que a pesar de que no fuera la mejor decisión del mundo, ella quería estar con su capitán. Ya se lo había dicho, no le importaba morir en este barco condenada por la misma marina. Ella no tenía miedo a la gente que más odiaba en el mundo.

Ella estaba enfrentándose a todo.

Ella estaba siguiendo adelante.

Ella estaba demostrando lo fuerte que se había convertido en el tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

Porque todos la apoyaban. Porque todos juntos eran una gran familia que celebraban sus victorias y luchaban por hacerse más fuertes en las derrotas. Porque ellos eran personas a las que ella apreciaba más que a nadie.

Porque ellos habían llegado al nivel de sus madres en todo este tiempo. Ellos le habían enseñado, regañado, golpeado, entrenado, regalado cosas, dado un cuarto para ella sola, darle dinero... Se sentía como una hija siendo mimada.

Una lágrima bajo por sus ojos mientras veía la cara de sufrimiento de su capitán.

Porque él también la apreciaba. Porque él sufría lo que estaba haciendo ahora con su nakama ya ensangrentada.

Todos lo hacían.

Las rodillas de Miranda no aguantaron más mientras escupía algo de sangre.

«Me costaba reconocer que puede doler que te marches de aquí, y no me quieras llevar».

Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro lleno de sangre y moretones.

«Soy como un ave que busco una tonta ilusión, ame y preferí regalar la libertad que tanto anhele».

Cubrió su rostro sin poder evitar los sollozos. El dolor en su cuerpo no superaba al dolor que sentía en su interior. Muy en su interior.

 _En este inmenso mar... ¿estoy condenada a vivir en soledad?_

—Esto se a terminado. He ganado.

El rey de los piratas se alejó al igual que sus demás nakama. Dejando allí a una adolescente que había perdido.

Fueron doce minutos con cincuenta y cinco segundos.

Recordaría esos números por el resto de su vida.

Porque ese día, las lágrimas volvieron de una forma que nunca olvidaría.

Miranda More... había perdido.

Pero no en como lo hacía en las batallas contra Shanks o contra el maestro Rayleigh... No, esto era diferente.

Ella...

Había perdido su única oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que tenía.

Había perdido la oportunidad de quedarse con _él_ hasta el final.

De quedarse con _ellos_ hasta el final.

Lo único que Miranda pudo hacer en ese instante fue llorar y cubrir sus lágrimas con sus brazos.

—x—

Inhalo y exhalo luego de haber gritado que se callaran todos de una maldita vez.

Ya había oído la orden.

La cumpliría con su vida. Ese había sido el trato.

Miró a sus nakama por última vez, ellos tapaban los bordes del Oro Jackson para que ella no intentara salir de él.

Muy en su interior quiso patearlos por tanta cursilería.

Miró a Crocus parado en la puerta de la enfermería. Él la veía y asentía hacia ella, a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo en una despedida silenciosa.

 _«Adiós Crocus-sensei.»_

Desvió la mirada hacia arriba donde Rayleigh también la veía. Le frunció el ceño y él a ella. Quiso echarle la lengua y decirle lo mucho que su barba estaba geométricamente cortada ese día. Y que además, se parecía mucho a Crocus con su cara y sus lentes.

 _«Adiós maestro Rayleigh. No se vuelva tan gruñón en el futuro_.»

Desvió la mirada hasta Buggy quien a pesar de decir que la odiaba se encontraba llorando a lágrima vida al igual que unos cuantos más. Miranda lo fulmino con la mirada, se acercó y estrelló su cabeza contra la madera del suelo.

« _Adiós Narizotas»_.

Busco con la mirada y por fin encontró a Akagami apartado de la multitud silenciosa y llorona.

Se acercó y le encajó una buena cachetada ante la mirada un tanto incrédula de todos.

—No me mires así imbécil. ¡Más te vale no andar de vago luego! ¡Me enteraré y mandaré a alguien a que te patee el trasero para que me recuerdes si no lo haces! —le escupió con voz yakuza— Sigo odiándote. ¡Y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida! Así que más te vale hacerte más fuerte. Porque incluso yo no quiero que un nakama confiable pierda su maldita fuerza y muera de forma patética. Y... ¡Y yo quería ese sombrero! —lo señaló acusadoramente, antes de reafirmar su agarre en su mochila y apartar la mirada y el dedo que lo señalaba para alejarse hacia el barco.

 _«Adiós maldito imbécil Akagami_ ».

Se paró frente a los que le hacían un muro hacia su barquito y los aparto de forma brusca haciendo que estos terminaran estrellándose con otros nakamas.

« _¡Y adiós a ustedes también!»._

Se subió al barquito, lo desató y cayó al mar de forma brusca. Escuchaba cómo los demás comenzaban a llorar mientras ella remaba.

 _«Adiós Oro Jackson_ ».

El horizonte mostraba un claro atardecer que la contemplaba de forma irónica.

«Oh, vaya. Ahora que me doy cuenta, tú eres el mismo barquito con el que llegué al Oro jackson. Vaya, con el que he llegado me he ido. Irónico».

Ya lejos, las lágrimas volvieron a fluir de sus ojos luego de extrañas picazones en su nariz.

«Adiós... piratas de Roger. Adiós, vida pirata. Quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver... ¡aunque no lo espero!».

En ese inmenso mar, una adolescente sollozaba de forma ruidosa mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos de forma desbordante. Quién diría que ella dejaría de ser tan fuerte por una segunda despedida. Sentía sus fuerzas desfallecer.

Ni siquiera parecía que fuera la segunda, sino la primera. Y lo era, ella se despedía de sus nakamas. No de sus madres. Aunque con ellas no tuvo la oportunidad siquiera de despedirse.

Había sido casi un año lleno de aventuras, incluso ya tenía un apodo y una gran recompensa. ¡Además de haber sido reconocida por el mismo Garp!

Fresachul...

Miranda sonrió entre lágrimas. No era un apodo genial pero... Lo recordaría. Después de todo ese apodo se lo ganó en sus viajes en el Oro Jackson.

Se preguntó por un momento qué estarían haciendo en ese instante sus exnakama.

De seguro ya habían parado de llorar.

Qué pena que ella todavía no lo hiciera.

¿Dónde irían a parar todos ahora? ¿Qué les depararía el futuro? ¿Alguno de ellos se convertiría en algún pirata más poderoso del mundo?

Esperaba que al menos esos bastardos aprovecharan la oportunidad de seguir un camino en el mar. De ver el cielo con las olas bajo sus pies.

— _La luz del sol entre la oscuridad...~_

 _Dibuja una linea en el cielo...~_

 _Me lleva a lo lejos, a otro mundo eterno...~_

 _donde el mañana regresará...~_

—x—

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó con las olas moviendo su barquito de una forma tranquila, reviso su mochila en busca de algún alimento. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquel extraño libro de Akuma no mi que había desaparecido antes de su coma señalando en una nueva página, y también, una Akuma no mi con forma de fresa que la miraba de forma burlona.

No había comida en la mochila. Pero sin embargo, ella nunca comería una fruta del diablo. Por lo cual, simplemente se echo en el barco boca arriba y contempló el cielo esperando su nuevo paradero.

¿Cuál sería?, se preguntó en tanto en sus pensamiento como en voz alta. Después de todo nadie podía decir nada ahora.

—x—

Rayleigh contemplaba a su buen amigo Roger beber más sake de lo habitual, pero sonriente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué la enviaste lejos? —los dos sabían a qué se refería el rey obscuro.

No obstante, inesperadamente Roger rió escandalosamente.

—Tiene un futuro bastante particular. Ella tiene que... _mecer una cuna._

Nadie entendía a Roger, pero tampoco hay que culpar a Rayleigh por no haber comprendido el significado tras esas palabras, haberlas malinterpretado y simplemente agarrar a Roger por el cuello de su capa de Rey pirata de forma amenazante.

—¡Eres un (censurado) pedófilo! ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre niña? ¡Con razón lloraba tanto! ¡Te propasaste con ella, ¿verdad?!

—Oi, cálmate Ray, ¡no es lo que crees! ¡Lo le he hecho nada! ¡Me gusta otra mujer! ¡Ya tengo otra mujer! ¡Se llama Rouge, para que sepas! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡No le haría eso a mi nakama!

—¡Desgraciado! ¡Y todavía tienes a otra mujer...!

Luego de minutos de charla —griteríos— después, Roger por fin pudo demostrar su inocencia de una forma bastante patética; arrodillándose a los pies de su amigo y jurándole que no le había tocado ni un pelo a su nakama y que no se refería a que ella estaba embarazada con lo que había dicho. ¡Ni que Rouge fuera _otra más_!

 _Sino a algo más._

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **.««.Fin del 1er arco " _Viaje en el Oro Jackson_ ".»».**

* * *

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 _ ***—**_ _Miércoles_ : "Mierda".

 ***—** Aquel grito, intente imitar al de Tarzan, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace para imitarlo en escrito.

 ***—** _Belle_ —bello(a), hermoso(a).

 ***—** _Mademoiselle_ —señorita.

De todas formas. He estado ausente por problemas, uh, eh, ¿cómo decirlo? Creo que por los problemas climáticos. No soporto el maldito calor y estoy cada vez más derretida cuando me pongo a escribir, por ello busco la noche —como Batman—, pero en la noche ya estoy cansada y sólo me queda una hora, y esa hora termino viendo anime y..., en fin, es complicado. Así es la vida.

Por cierto, hay ciertas partes como la orden del capitán que se irán aclarando con el tiempo. Por lo demás, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

Por cierto, ¡este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida!

— **Sarah** : ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te a gustado? ¿Disgustado? Ando desgastada últimamente por el cambio del clima. Apenas y puedo tocar la compu. ¡Ah!, dile a Atzu-san que al final la fruta del diablo será una fresa (que lea los PMs anteriores que nos hemos mandado por si ella no te a contado nada xD) como ella me sugirió que fuera :D. ¿Te gusto cómo puse a Rye?

Por cierto, este es el último viaje al futuro que tendrá Miranda. A decir verdad sólo iba a poner uno, el primero, pero luego quise poner otro.

Visiten **el facebook** **en mi perfil**. Allí encontraran buenas y grandes imágenes de Miranda More para los curiosos. Es un facebook dedicado a Fanfction.


	8. Primera de dos partes

Disclaimer: **One piece** le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. No a mí.

Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía y quizás incoherencias narrativas.

—Historia dedicada a **Sarah**.

— **Miranda More —13, 14 (primer año), 15 (segundo año) y 16 años (tercer año)** sucesivamente.

— **Makino** — **11,** **12 (primer año), 13 (segundo año), 14 años (tercer año)** sucesivamente y aproximadamente.

 **Primera parte, de dos partes del cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8.**

— _La mano que mece la cuna domina el mundo_.

* * *

 **E** l rojo era el color pasional de las personas, pero sobretodo de las adolescentes en sus días de enamoradas. De todas formas, era un color llamativo hasta la medula, tanto así que captaba la visión ya sea de hombres o mujeres por distintas o mismas razones simplemente con verlo.

A Miranda le gustaba ese color desde que lo vio por primera vez. No, no me malentiendas, ella no lo vio en mujeres ni hombres puesto que nunca había tocado tierra en ese entonces y siempre anduvo en un barco lleno de piratas idiotas que querían venderla a ella y a sus madres. Por lo que en realidad, al verlo por primera vez en una prenda de vestir de uno de los piratas del barco, ella se enamoró.

Hasta entonces había usado vestidos viejos y prácticamente no muy _lindos_ —aunque no era que ella hubiese visto algo _lindo_ además de las hermosas aletas de sus madres, sus hermosas voces y el mar bajo el barco en el que podía nadar a veces unos metros alejada de los asquerosos piratas con los que "navegaba" (o más bien _escapaban_ de los marines u otros piratas enemigos)— para el gusto de una mujer, adolescente, u hombres pedófilos —claro, nos estamos refiriendo al vestuario de una niña de cinco años, nada menos— al igual que descolorados por el tiempo y su vejez. Por lo que también, al ser una niña, los colores llamativos eran su día a día al no tener los llamados "amigos".

Claro está decir que las aletas de sus madres eran muy llamativas —una la tenía con escamas naranjas, otra azules y la otra amarillas—, y el cielo y el mar tenían también colores llamativos pero, el color rojo, le había llamado la atención casi como si hubiera sido amor a primera vista.

Por eso, el día en que uno de los piratas del barco le echó en cara prendas viejas para que vistiera, y entre ellas estaba el vestido —aunque desgastado— rojo, simplemente sonrió de alegría ante su suerte.

Y para rememorar todo, el día de su sexto cumpleaños recibió las tres escamas de sus madres, las cuales apreció desde el fondo de su corazón. Y decir que eran llamativas es poco.

Era verdad, quizá nunca hubiera tocado tierra desde que nació, quizá —como su mente infantil lo veía— no lo haría nunca, pero mientras tuviera ese vestido rojo y a sus madres cerca, ella había pensado que todo estaría bien.

Por eso había decidido que lo que faltaba era hacerse fuerte para ganar la libertad que ellas merecían. Aunque ya lo era. Bastante fuerte para una niña de su edad.

Miranda y el color rojo eran bastante parecidos en tema de personalidad.

Incluso cuando los peores momentos pasaron ella no se rindió. Ella siguió adelante. Su fuerza nunca se fue, su deseo de ser más fuerte se hizo más "fuerte" aún. Su libertad estaba a flor de piel.

Aunque a veces hay cosas que debilitan al más fuerte. El segundo golpe puede ser mortal.

Aunque tomen en cuenta que, Miranda, incluso si parece que se rindió, nunca lo hará.

Ella y su personalidad llamaran la atención de cualquiera tanto como el color rojo llama a las miradas de todos.

Sí, los dos están encendidos como el fuego mismo y al parecer no están destinados a apagarse por muchos golpes que les des. Podrán mostrar sus momentos de debilidad, pero luego se harán más fuertes. Las llamas rojas cobraran más fuerza y Miranda seguirá mirando hacia adelante.

 _O lo que sea_.

* * *

 **::o::**

* * *

 **Primer año.**

 **Mes de Enero.**

 **Parte: I.**

— **Comienzo del primer año lejos del Oro Jackson—**

Miranda apretó sus escamas antes de suspirar y mirar al cielo como lo hacia desde hacia varios días.

Sintió su gruñir a su estomago provocando a la vez un gran dolor en el mismo completamente vacío. Se lo froto antes de mirar hacia la mochila donde se encontraba la fruta del diablo con forma de fresa de color azul y bordados de flores —bastante extraña a decir verdad—, para luego negar varias veces con la cabeza. ¿De qué le serviría rebajarse a comérsela si no le sacaría el hambre y lo único que haría seria empeorarle el viaje?

Además, ella ya había impuesto ante todo no comérsela. Quizá luego la vendería como hizo con la Gomu gomu para obtener algo de dinero en cuanto llegara a una isla.

Si es que llegaba, claro está.

Podía sentir a su estomago empezar a comerse a sí mismo por no obtener alimento alguno por parte de ella. Ya llevaba cerca de tres días sin ingerir ningún maldito alimento. Incluso los peces y bestias marinas parecían estar en su contra al ni siquiera aparecerse para nadar a un lado de su barquito, o atacarla para intentar comérsela —respectivamente—. Al menos así ella podría intentar cazarlo y comerlo.

Incluso la sed la estaba matando. Era horrible. Peor que la última vez que la dejaron sola en el mundo.

¿Cuánto más aguantaría? ¿De verdad podría llegar a una isla?

Su rostro estaba prácticamente demacrado y sus mejillas habían dejado de estar infladas como antes. Sus labios resecos, su mirada cansina... Era una imagen que prácticamente decía "estoy en mal estado".

Nada bueno había pasado desde que desafió a su capitán. Ni luego de ello.

Miranda suspiro, se acostó en el barquito sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía cada vez sin energías.

¿Seria el karma? No le sorprendería. No es como si ella fuera la mejor persona del mundo.

Miró a un ave volando a lo lejos. ¿Una gaviota? Una sonrisa surco sus labios sin darse cuenta. Si sólo hubiera tenido sus espadas gemelas con ella quizás habría intentado lanzarle una a esa gaviota para intentar matarla y por fin poder comer algo. Pero no era así. La mochila en la que pensó había guardado ropa y comida, al igual que la nota de la persona que la había dejado a su suerte de pequeña, sólo se encontraba el libro y la fruta del diablo y lo único que había prevalecido de lo que había guardado había sido ese pedazo de papel viejo que llevaba a todas partes que iba.

Los párpados cansinos de Miranda se fueron cerrando poco a poco mientras seguía contemplando al ave.

Si simplemente en su cabeza no hubiera estado pensando comer, quizá hubiera notado el hecho de que a veces, las gaviotas vuelan cerca de las islas que utilizan como hogar. Quizá si antes de que la chica hubiera quedado completamente dormida, hubiera notado a lo lejos una elevación de una gran montaña que sólo significaba una cosa.

Por fin tierra firme.

Pero no había sido así y simplemente cerró sus párpados y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que le deparaba ahora era un misterio.

* * *

 **::o::**

* * *

 **Parte II.**

— **Conociendo a Makino—**

Cuánto tiempo había dormido para ella era un misterio que no quería resolver. A decir verdad, ni siquiera tenía ganas de despertar. Estaba bastante cómoda en esos momentos. ¿Para qué hacerlo?

Sin embargo, era inevitable no abrir los ojos. Sintió un _dejá vù_ al ver una pared de madera encima de ella y algo borrosa. ¿Habría dormido boca abajo? Pero no era así. Se incorporo cuando estuvo más consciente de sí misma y miró a los alrededores. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no había agua a su alrededor, ni un cielo azul cubriendo su visión. Más bien parecía un cuarto bastante humilde y pequeño.

¿Habría muerto? ¿Esto era el cielo? Pues el cielo parecía ser una mierda. Miranda rodó los ojos y luego noto que se encontraba acostada en una cama y vestida de otra manera. Además de sentirse más _limpia_.

Era lógico saber que se encontraba en la habitación de alguien.

Abrió sus ojos al notar este hecho y sintió un extraño alivio al ver que al parecer había llegado por fin a _alguna parte_.

Suspiro y estiró sus brazos de forma perezosa. Su estomago gruño de repente y se dio cuenta que seguía en su mismo estado de hambre. Miró hacia la puerta en la esquina de la pared frente a ella y frunció las cejas.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué pasaría si salía de aquel cuarto?

La pregunta no fue contestada ya que Miranda simplemente corrió las sabanas que la cubrían cómodamente en la cama y apoyo sus pies en el duro suelo de concreto. Quizá, si todo estaba bien, podría _agradecerle_ a la persona que la acobijo en su hogar. En todo caso, si no era así, ella todavía tenía las suficientes fuerzas para dar algunos golpes y escapar.

Cuando se paro bajo la mirada a la mochila que se encontraba a un costado de la cama. La reconoció como la suya propia e instintivamente la agarro y la abrió fijándose que nada hubiera desaparecido. Asintió en aprobación al ver que todo se encontraba donde tenía que estar. Debía ser una buena persona el que la haya metido en su hogar.

Se paro con su mochila en mano y fue a paso lento y cansino hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero no notando que una persona de menor estatura a ella estaba a punto de entrar con una bandeja llena de comida. Por suerte pudieron para las dos al mismo tiempo antes de haber podido provocar un _no muy lindo_ posible desastre en el que se involucraba un baso de jugo y un plato de sopa al igual que un pedazo de torta de fresa.

Miranda contempló a la niña frente a ella casi como en impactada. O más bien inmovilizada y sin saber qué rayos hacer. Su mente fue volando hasta el punto de imaginarse que había desembarcado y sido salvada por enanos que parecían niños o algo por el estilo y por eso la "niña" frente a ella podía ser uno de ellos. Quién sabía lo que podría haber en el East Blue, después de todo era un lugar desconocido para Miranda.

Incluso se había encontrado con un _"caníbal" —_ obre de Rye si escuchara esto de su amada— así que todo podía pasar. Si en este mundo existían minks*, gigantes y frutas del diablo entonces Miranda no debía siquiera sorprenderse por enanos parecidos a niños.

—¡Ya despertaste! —las palabras liberadas por la "niña" frente a ella la sobresaltaron, pero no pudo evitar asentir mecánicamente. ¿Cómo debía comportarse con personas "normales" que la habían salvado de morir hambrienta y desamparada? Quizá estaba exagerando, pero ella se sentía muy agradecida. ¿Qué pensaría la "niña" frente a ella si supiera que era una pirata, o ex-pirata? Miranda decidió en ese momento que, a como diera lugar, nunca revelaría su procedencia a ninguno del lugar en el que se encontraba ya que, como bien había dicho su capitán, este tendría que ser su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora. Miranda bajo la mirada hacia la niña que poseía en esos momentos una sonrisa amable y sin darse cuenta ella también sonrió.

Se inclino levemente.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció. Desde ahora no sabía qué le depararía.

La niña sonrió más amable y levanto levemente la bandeja con comida.

—No hay de qué. Pero creo que seria mejor que comieras. No creo que lo hayas hecho en días. ¡Eres sorprendente por sólo pararte!

Miranda se sintió alagada, y luego un sentimiento de afirmativo le vino al sentir su estomago gruñir con el nombramiento de comida.

Sin saber qué más hace, retrocedió unos pasos y, todavía con la mochila agarrada en una de sus manos, se dirigió nuevamente en dirección a la cama, siendo a la vez seguida por la niña con la bandeja.

—Por cierto... —había comenzado a decir cuando Miranda se había acostado nuevamente, pero inclinada para poder sostener mejor la bandeja en su regazo. Alzó la mirada al oírla y la encontró rectamente parada frente a ella y con las manos unidas de forma inocente—... mi nombre es Makino ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Miranda pensó por un momento si debía decirle su verdadero nombre. ¿Y si sabía quién era con la mención de él? Negó en si interior.

—Soy... _Miranda._

Makino asintió con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto Miranda. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!

Eso seria algo así como el inicio de una amistad duradera.

 _¿Es verdad?_

 _Oh, ¿es verdad?_

 _¿Es aquí a donde pertenezco?_ *

* * *

 **::o::**

* * *

 **Parte III.**

— **¿Ropa nueva?, ¿vida nueva? ¡Bah!—**

Al parecer la predicción de Miranda no fue correcta en cuanto a la isla de los _enanos parecidos a niños pequeños_. De todas formas, podía confirmar que el alcalde gruñón sí que parecía uno con su pequeño tamaño. Pero eso Miranda no lo diría por _respeto_ a su pequeña amiga.

Había podido averiguar que el lugar donde se encontraba era en una isla llamada "Dawn", pero su localización era la Villa Foosha. Una bonita villa rural con pequeños molinos y deliciosas vacas en su camino —Miranda babeo al verlas y quiso ir a cazar una pero Makino la detuvo con una expresión divertida en su rostro a lo cual ella había hecho un puchero resignado (y es que Makino tenía una _extraña habilidad_ que la hacía obedecerla).

Debido a que ella no poseía ropa, mientras comía tranquilamente en aquella cama luego de haber despertado, Makino había ido a buscarle unas prendas que dijo eran de su madre y que quizá le servirían —ella se encontraba con una cómoda blusa abotonada de color rosa claro y unos pantalones—, cuando Makino había vuelto, Miranda se encontró pensando en lo cómoda que era la camisa que llevaba

«Ah, pero si esta camisa es muy...».

—¿Me dejarías seguir usando esto? —había señalado la camisa apenas ver a Makino llegare—. Es que es muy cómoda —terminó diciendo mientras asentía varias veces para afirmar aún más lo dicho. Makino sonrió en ese entonces como sólo ella sabía hacer y simplemente dejo la falda larga en la cama mientras seguía sosteniendo la otra prenda que estaba a punto de darle. La niña había alzado la mirada para confirmar que, sí, parecía que la blusa le venía bien además de, según Miranda, ser muy cómoda.

—Claro, toma esto. Pensé en que estabas más acostumbrada a los vestidos porque llevabas uno cuando te encontramos —Miranda asintió y agarro la extraña y larga prenda examinándola con la mirada— Es una falda —la adolescente se ruborizo algo avergonzada. Pero no pudo evitar pensar que ella no conocía prendas más que pantalones tanto cortos como normales y sus vestidos.

Sin embargo, aquella cómoda falda había sido amor a primera vista —o más bien a primera probada. Se había sentido ligera y podía moverse libremente con ella. Incluso se había atado el cabello en una trenza baja, viéndose así más estilo _campesina_. Daba cierta gracia de sólo pensarlo.

 _El único mundo que siempre conocí,_

 _nunca fue cálido como este._

 _Nunca conocí la vida tal como era_.*

* * *

 **::o::**

* * *

 **Parte IV.**

— **Villa Foosha—**

Makino le había contado algunas cosas sobre la isla apenas saber que Miranda planeaba quedarse. Claro está que la pobre adolescente no sabía todavía qué haría y cómo viviría en aquella isla a partir de ahora.

Se interesó un poco al escuchar sobre los bandidos de las montañas. Se había quedado pensando sobre ellos y una extraña idea había surgido en su cabeza que por ahora no pondría en marcha. Enero era un mes bastante cálido en la villa y al mes siguiente seria su cumpleaños número catorce —y doce para Makino. Era sorprendente que la niña cumpliera en el mismo mes trece días después del suyo, a lo cual la misma le había dicho que hicieran una fiesta conjunto, pero Miranda se había negado al no conocer a nadie y no saber qué diablos era una fiesta de cumpleaños—.

De todas formas, por ahora se había establecido hasta encontrar trabajo en la pequeña casa donde residía su actual y primer amiga de vida. La madre de ésta no tuvo problema alguno en agregarla a la familia temporalmente hasta que se acostumbrara al lugar y pudiera independizarse y poder dejar el nido.

«Ni que fuera un pájaro.»

Lo bueno era que nadie parecía conocer que anteriormente —¿o actualmente? De seguro todavía nadie sabía que ella ya no era parte de los piratas de Roger— era una pirata con una gran recompensa. Lo que era un _poco_ deprimente, y si no fuera porque tenía que guardar algunas apariencias, Miranda hubiera lanzado un insulto a cada persona que le hablaba y ni siquiera sabía que era la _famosísima_ Fresachul.

No, ella no era una pirata ahora. Además de que no quería causar revuelo en aquella tranquila isla que tenía pinta de ser más pacifica que otra cosa. Todavía no sabía mucho sobre el lugar pero tampoco tenía que apresurarse e intentar explorarla _instintivamente_ por completo. No, no, ahora ella tenía que marchar más lento que antes puesto que estaría en aquel lugar _por un buen tiempo_.

«Aunque no es exactamente mi ritmo todo lo que sea "lento", maldición. ¿Dónde diablos me fui a meter?».

Quizá por eso le llamo la atención la mención de los bandidos de la montaña. Sentía que encontraría su lugar ahí donde no tendría que actuar como un buen ciudadano, sino que liberaría todo lo de adentro de ella de forma más honesta.

A decir verdad le _agradaban_ los ciudadanos, tenían actitudes de buenas personas, y más Makino. En varias ocasiones de las semanas que iban pasando se le había ocurrido sincerarse con la niña y decirle su verdadera procedencia, pero decidió que todavía _no era el momento adecuado_. Quizá nunca lo seria si iba al caso.

Hablando de Makino, según tenía entendido, su sueño era abrir un bar en el cual pudieran convivir cualquier persona sin necesidad de violencia y sólo amistad. Quién sabía lo que había en esa mente inocente. Sin embargo, Miranda había sonreído y le había dicho palabras desinteresadas.

—Si quieres conocer bien a alguien, ve cuál es el tipo de licor que bebe con sus amigos. Eso me lo han dicho. Creo que estaría bien que abrieras un bar, quizá las personas de esta isla puedan convivir mucho mejor con él. Incluso con los piratas. ¿Te lo imaginas? —Miranda amplió su sonrisa, ahora que se daba cuenta, el bar sí que seria una buena idea— Suerte con tu sueño, Makino.

La niña había sonreído ante las palabras de la adolescente.

No había mucho que contar sobre el mes de enero, a decir verdad.

* * *

 **::o::**

* * *

 **Primer año.**

 **Mes de Febrero.**

 **Parte: I.**

La adolescente More se limpió la frente con el dorso de su mano mientras suspiraba, el calor podía llegar a ser peor que el más peligroso pirata del mundo. Sentía que se derretía con cada subida de temperatura.

De todas formas, siguió trapeando los suelos de aquel pequeño mercado donde trabajaba. No era mucho, pero al menos podía poner algo de dinero para la comida en la mesa de la familia de Makino. Aunque, si fuera pirata, con sólo llegar a una isla y obtener un tesoro, aquella familia no tendría siquiera que trabajar por un buen tiempo.

Miranda sacudió la cabeza.

Se sentía "afortunada" de que sus habilidades de limpieza sirvieran para algo. Meses de lavar ropa sucia de piratas sucios, trapear los suelos de madera de un barco enorme, y demás, habían capacitado a Miranda para cualquier tarea domestica.

«Dios, a este punto sólo me falta conseguirme esposo, un perro y una casa...», pensó frunciendo el ceño para luego sacudir la cabeza con un chasquido asqueado. «¡Eso nunca!».

No le gustaba que se diga trabajar en ese lugar. Se sentía extraña al hacer trabajos "honestos", pero la amabilidad de la familia de Makino, y de la misma, hacían que extrañamente se moviera algo dentro de su frío corazón de adolescente. Todavía no se acostumbraba al ritmo lento de la isla, las personas parecían vivir en una pacifica burbuja rosa donde nadie más existía que todos ellos juntos y trabajando día a día tranquilamente.

A veces Miranda se llegaba a preguntar si algún pirata habría llegado alguna vez a pisar esta isla, puesto que todos parecían tranquilos para todo lo que Miranda había visto en su vida.

«El East blue es raro ¿Acaso todo el mundo aquí es así de extraño y tranquilo?».

Quizá se sentía algo intranquila por todos los isleños. Después de todo, y aunque Miranda no lo admitiera en su mayoría, ella había vivido cosas peores que todos ellos juntos. Cosas que ellos quizá nunca fueran a experimentar. Sobretodo Makino (y Miranda deseaba que ella nunca experimentara lo llamado "soledad").

Ya cuando se dio cuenta su catorceavo cumpleaños había llegado, recibió por parte de la familia de Makino, algo de ropa y un peine —después de todo, no siempre podría utilizar el de Makino para hacer sus, recientemente, clásicas trenzas—. Creo que por ello estuvo el resto de ese día con el extraño sentimiento de vergüenza y confusión, aunque ella no sabría decir el por qué.

No era como si Miranda estuviera acostumbrada a los regalos de una familia estable y feliz.

Ese misma noche de su cumpleaños, pensó en su anterior y última tripulación; cómo y dónde estarían; si ya habían empezado a dejar nakamas por el resto del East blue, e incluso si todavía la recordarían. También recordó su cuarto en el barco y qué diablos habrían hecho con sus demás cosas que había dejado atrás. Se había sonrojado con el recuerdo de aquel libro que había tratado de leer sobre _sexualidad._ «Esos pervertidos de seguro debieron haber mirado las imágenes de chicas desnudas que habían en él... Jodidos desgraciados». También, por una milésima de segundo, recordó al caníbal de la isla en la que estuvo antes de irse del Oro Jackson.

Quizá por eso no pudo dormir.

Y un sentimiento de nostalgia la había embargado por completo hasta el punto de sentir picar su nariz con las ganas de llorar. Aunque no lo hizo.

Porque todavía no era el momento para hacerlo.

* * *

 **::o::**

* * *

 **Primer año.**

 **Mes de Abril**.

 **Parte: I.**

— **Al fin, ¡Voy a llegar a ustedes, Bandidos de las montañas!—**

Cuando se dio cuenta, cerca de tres meses habían pasado desde que la encontraron en esa isla.

No había pasado mucho desde entonces, y por eso las ganas de ir a ver a aquellos llamados "bandidos de las montañas" se hacían cada vez más grandes. De cierta forma le había dado una oportunidad a esa pequeña parte de la isla Down, la Villa Foosha. Pero no lo soportaba más. Se había dado cuenta de que nunca podría convivir con ellos de la forma que ellos lo hacían entre sí. La ponía medianamente enojada que fueran personas que no tuvieran peligros no esfuerzos en su vida.

¡A ella le encantaba el lado difícil de las cosas! Una vida sin esfuerzo, sin pelea —tanto literal como figurativamente— ¡era una vida que Miranda sabía que apestaba más que la ropa sucia!

Varias veces se pregunto qué harían los bandidos de las montañas para sobrevivir día a día.

«De seguro robar o cazar ¡o encontrar tesoros escondidos!». Y su sed de aventura crecía. Si Miranda planeaba vivir por lo que restara de su vida en ese lugar, por lo menos lo haría en un ambiente que fuera ideal para su personalidad y su fuerza de voluntad.

Por ello se había embarcado en un viaje hasta la montaña luego de avisarle a la pequeña Makino —de ya doce añitos— que no volvería en un largo tiempo, pero que seguiría en la isla a pesar de todo. La pequeña y reciente adolescente sólo le había sonreído inocente y le había deseado lo mejor. Según tenía entendido, el padre de Makino estaba pensando en comprar un pequeño local que había quedado abandonado luego de la muerte del dueño, y allí, de alguna suertuda manera para la pequeña adolescente, pondrían un bar. Se prometió a sí misma y a la pequeña, que cuando ya estuviera el bar puesto, ella iría a tomar algo.

Emprendió su viaje con la vieja mochila que conservaba la fruta del diablo, el libro con la información de ésta —y de muchas mas—, algo de comida, pocas mudas de ropa, al igual que su peine.

Cruzó los molinos, las deliciosas vacas, caminó por el camino de tierra en soledad con el viento en contra y el sol dándole de lleno en la cara por no haber un sólo árbol a su alrededor.

Si lo pensamos bien, una adolescente de recientes catorce años, caminando sola hasta la "boca del lobo" era una imagen demasiado irreal. Irónico la verdad, puesto que ella misma sabia que su naturaleza era la que la había llevado a hacer ese viaje completamente sola. Sin un bastardo guía. ¡Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía dónde diablos estaba esa montaña!

Habían pasado horas desde la salida de la villa y por fin pudo divisar a lo lejos una elevación bastante notoria. Ya para ese entonces sudaba y tenia una sed y hambre de muerte. Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus cejas fruncidas daban la imagen de una chica aparentemente enfadada, lo que en parte era de cierta forma verdad, pero no era por nada más ni nada menos que el estúpido sol que parecía no querer irse ni moverse.

Bien, _estaba_ enfadada. _Tenia_ hambre. _Quería_ comer y _beber_ algo. Pero Miranda _sabía_ que debía guardar provisiones por las _dudas_. Ciertamente no faltaría mucho para que el atardecer viniera y el Sol por fin se ocultara, allí podría por fin absorber todo el frío de la noche como si fuera comida y recuperaría las energías que el maldito y demoniaco Sol le había quitado en todo el día.

«Nota mental: Si voy a hacer un viaje largo, en un lugar soleado la mayor parte del tiempo, ¡no dudar en salir en el atardecer para así no tener que comerme un sol de muerte, _demonios_!». Esta enseñanza no se le olvidaría por un largo, largo tiempo.

Ya de noche, el sol se había ocultado y una brisa había por fin dado contra la cara de Miranda de una forma casi aliviante. Se permitió descansar en uno de los árboles que ahora pudo encontrar. Faltaban poco menos de un kilometro para por fin llegar a la montaña y ella ya no podía más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había caminado, seis, siete, ocho horas? ¡Y sin descanso y con un sol bastardo! Ni que hubiera nacido en una isla con clima veraniego, por Dios.

Claro que, cuando se permitió su descanso, se durmió casi al instante sin darse siquiera cuenta de este hecho. Durmió cual tronco viejo en el pasto, y despertó a la mañana siguiente toda despeinada y con hojas por toda su cara, pelo y ropa, dándole un aspecto bastante cómico, aunque Miranda estaba demasiado cansada para reparar en su estado _físico_ y simplemente retomo su marcha, no sin antes abrir su mochila y sacar "poca" comida para alimentarle. Lo cual trajo más hambre y ella sin siquiera darse cuenta, comió todo lo que había traído —que resultaba se muy poco para su estomago.

En sus últimas décimas de metros hasta llegar a la montaña, Miranda suspiraba y sentía a su estomago retorcerse de hambre como si tuviera vida propia. Ella se lo sobaba frunciendo el ceño y pensando que debería buscar algún animal para cazarlo, asarlo y comerlo en cuanto entrara a la masa espesa de color verde que daba inicio a su búsqueda de los bandidos de las montañas. Al haber concluido con todo este pensamiento, Miranda por fin se abrió paso entre ramas y árboles y fue subiendo por el relieve que se extendía muchos kilómetros hacia arriba.

Se hizo alguna que otra herida pequeña mientras emprendía el camino. Su sed de hambre la hacían babear, y más con el pensamiento de _por fin poder cazar algo_ «No como esas estúpidas vacas que están allí en Foosha tranquilamente comiendo su jodido pasto, y que Makino _y el resto del mundo_ no me deja comer».

El clima era húmedo, la tierra no era exactamente fresca, sino un lodo resbaloso que daba más peligro del que aparentaba. Y las filosas piedras en el camino no ayudaban mucho que se diga.

Cuando ya hubo llegado a una superficie plana y con tierra dura y fresca, Miranda por fin se permitió descansar, tirándose de lleno de espaldas al tronco de un árbol de forma brusca _y para nada femenina._ Ya para ese punto, ella se encontraba con la apariencia de una chica bastante desastrosa. Las hojas por todas partes de su cuerpo, el lodo en su piel y ropa, más las pequeñas heridas que se había hecho producto de la subida, no daban a relucir una imagen exactamente bonita de la chica More. Más bien, de una loca desquiciada que le ruge el estomago del hambre. Ja.

De todas formas, y sacando de encima el tema de la _belleza exterior_ (si, como no), Miranda se encontró con los brazos cruzados y apoyados tanto en su nuca, como en el tronco del árbol, descansando y mirando de reojo a su alrededor con aura amenazante y hambrienta.

«Tengo hambre».

Ella frunció el ceño.

Se incorporo y miró a los lados, olfateo el ambiente por si encontraba algún olor familiar. «Incluso fruta está bien».

Se paro y, con un suspiro de fastidio, siguió caminando "hacia arriba y más arriba", buscando, por supuesto, el escondite de los bandidos.

«¿Y si se ocultan en algún tipo de cueva secreta debajo de mis pies? ¿O tienen una súper casa del árbol?» los ojos de Miranda brillaron con estrellitas «¡eso definitivamente seria genial!».

O eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que luego de caminar por caminos de tierra que se volvieron de pasto y enredaderas por doquier, se encontró con una camino bastante marcado de tierra que se hundía y dejaba de lado al hermoso y suave pasto del bosque de la montaña. Había parado su caminata en ese momento, se había limpiado su frente sudada, y había elevado lentamente su mirada por ese camino hasta toparse una imagen que hizo que todas sus geniales ilusiones sobre cuál seria el hogar de aquellos bandidos, se fueran al demonio sin más y arruinaran la poca infancia que conservaba en su interior.

Por ello, su mandíbula había caído al suelo al contemplar a aquella casa hecha de madera, con algunos pocos árboles alrededor, que daban paso a lo que, ella estaba _segura,_ seria el hogar de aquellos bandidos. Definitivamente, esta seria la última vez que se haría ilusiones con los hogares de los demás. Sin más, ya un poco estable _mentalmente_ (porque físicamente tenía una gran vena palpitando en su sien), se dirigió a paso seguro hacia aquella casucha. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un sonido casi imperceptibles a los oídos de las personas normales. Claro, pero ella era todo _menos malditamente normal_. Oh, yeah.

Por ello, pudo esquivar a dos tipos —que ella supuso rápidamente que se trataban de _ellos_ — que se le lanzaron como animales, y que terminaron de cabeza clavada en el suelo con todo y armas, cortesía de la patada y puñetazo que había lanzado Miranda por instinto.

Se emociono a pesar de que fueran enemigos débiles, al ver que muchos más de _ellos_ , salían de sus escondites en los árboles e iban a su ataque al comprobar cómo habían quedado sus dos camaradas.

Una sádica sonrisa se clavo en los labios de la joven adolescente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y tiraba su mochila a un lado al comprobar lo que harían los demás —atacarla.

«¡Genial! ¡Extraña esto!».

Pocos minutos después, miranda se encontraba mirando al cielo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras por debajo de ella una montaña de bandidos se hallaban completamente inconscientes y en blanco.

—Ah~.—Luego de ese suspiro, se bajo de la montaña, y agarro a uno de los que parecía que estaban a punto de despertar, lo sacudió varias veces hasta que este la miro y, luego de unos segundos de procesar todo, comenzó a temblar mientras sudaba frío— Disculpa~ —el tipo trago saliva al ver la sonrisa _inocente_ de Miranda, mientras esta a su vez inclinaba su cabeza a un lado— ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

A pesar de que estaba más que cagado de miedo, y sin poder liberar ninguna palabra, el tipo pequeño señaló hacia la casa con mano temblorosa. Miranda se giro a ver y sonrió aún más amplio, mientras soltaba al tipo y se paraba de su estado agachado. Cuando llego hasta la puerta de enfrente, luego de haber agarrado su mochila y emprendido su camino a la casucha, ella toco la puerta de forma educada.

Pasos se oyeron de forma amenazante y Miranda volvió a ilusionarse al pensar que su lider seria alguien musculoso y genial, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, la mandíbula de Miranda volvió a caer por segunda vez en el día al contemplar a la _amenazante mujer_ robusta que se encontraba contemplándola con los labios y ceño fruncidos.

—¿Ah? ¿Y tú quién eres?

Miranda levando su mandíbula del suelo y señalo silenciosa hacia la montaña de personas que se encontraba en el único camino de tierra a la casucha.

La mujer se inclino en el marco de la puerta y miró hacia aquella dirección mientras Miranda contemplada distraída dentro de la casa.

—¿Pero qué dem...?

La miranda de la chica volvió a mirar a la mujer robusta y su cara ahora se encontraba en blanco, mientras la mandíbula se le había desencajado. La adolescente sonrió _inocente_ , inclino su cuerpo noventa grados como le había enseñado Makino cuando pido su primer empleo en aquel mercado al que había renunciado antes de irse hasta aquí, y dijo:

—¡Desde ahora seré uno de ustedes!

Más que palabras, más que una pregunta, más que cualquier cosa que se le dice al que tendrías que considerar como tu nuevo jefe, Miranda dio la _orden implícita_ de que se quedaría, de ahí en más, en esa casucha.

—¿Qué? ¡Espera un segundo mocosa! ¿Quién dijo que te podías quedar con nosotros luego de lo que acabas de hacer a todos ellos? —la mujer parecía haber vuelto a la realidad de repente, y al procesar lo dicho por la chica simplemente no pudo evitar _quejarse_.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo fui una pirata antes! ¿Por qué no ser una bandido entonces? Incluso me puede dar cualquier trabajo aquí —Miranda le frunció el ceño enfadada, si en vez de haber sido mujer, fuera hombre la persona que le abrió la puerta, entonces ella le hubiera mandado a volar en ese momento. Pero de cierta manera sentía respeto por la extraña pelirroja que le había abierto la puerta, ¿cómo de dura podía ser para que pudiera ser la Jefa de todos esos bandidos?

—Tsk. ¿Y por qué lo tendría que hacer? ¡Me basta y me sobra con todos esos imbéciles que están desparramados por ahí! —incluso los señaló y alguno de por ahí se quejo ante este hecho— Y ya tengo suficiente con las amenazas del _tipo ese_ como para agregar a una pirata y que por fin nos manden a buscar los marines.

Miranda apretó los puños.

«Como si alguien me conociera» pensó frustrada.

—Pues bien... ¡si le sirve de algo, soy buena peleando, incluso los vencí a todos ellos, y también sé limpiar y lavar, incluso puedo cocinar cualquier tipo de carne, al igual que cazar! —le gritó enojada, como si todo lo que hubiera dicho, o al menos algunas de las últimas cosas, no fueran exactamente cosas que le agradaran hacer. Sin embargo, fueron lo suficientemente buenas para que la mujer robusta y pelirroja se le quedara mirando pensativa.

—¡Déjela Jefa! —uno de los bandidos vestidos de gris y que parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación, dio su opinión.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahora podremos tener a alguien que nos traiga la comida, limpie la casa, cocine y lave toda nuestra ropa!

—¡Le daría su tan deseado descanso!

Todos los que parecían haber despertado y oído toda, o parte, de la conversación que tuvieron las dos, parecían estar del lado de Miranda, la cual sonrió con superioridad.

«Eso es imbéciles, sigan así» pensó de forma demoniaca.

Y para rematar más, ella misma asintió a todo lo que los demás decían. Fue entonces cuando por fin la mujer suspiro y se sobo la sien.

—¡Ya cállense cabrones! —rugió la Jefa, a lo que todos guardaron silencio y Miranda la miró con los ojos abiertos «Genial»— Bien. Desde ahora serás la sirvienta ¡Pero al mínimo error seré yo personalmente quien te eche a patadas, mocosa! ¡Tendrás que trabajar duro desde ahora!

—¡Claro!

Ese día supo que la mujer, ahora su jefa, se llamaba Dadan, y también supo que sentía admiración porque no cualquier mujer —al menos, no que hubiera visto en la villa Foosha— tendría el valor y la fuerza para someter a los hombres.

Fue en uno de esos días de abril, cuando por fin había llegado a la montaña, llamada "Monte Colubo", encontró a los bandidos de la montaña y, para su "sorpresa" —aunque ella misma lo había provocado— se volvió su sirvienta.

Sí, el mes de abril de su primer año en la isla fue genial.

 _Notese_ el sarcasmo.

Al menos podía decir que tenía el respeto de los bandidos —y el miedo—.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ***—** Fragmentos de la canción **Lullaby blue** de **Itou Kanako.** A petición de Sarah y Atzu-san.

 ***—Minks:** La nueva raza que ya apareció en el manga de One piece. También en el anime si nos referimos a Bepo. Son humanos animales, o animales humanos que tienen la habilidad de hablar como las personas y etc.

Jaja xD Esa Miranda LOL.

Bien, este cap está dividido en dos debido a que sino seria muy tedioso para ustedes el leerlo. Créanme que el otro —gracias a Sarah xD— ya está casi completo. En esta semana lo subo. ¡En el siguiente, ya les digo, el tiempo transcurrirá un más rápido!

¿Y? ¿Les a gustado?

Quiero aclarar que el camino que hace Miranda hacia el Monte Colubo lo hice exagerado por gusto mio, pero la verdad es que no creo que sea un camino de más de dos horas desde la villa Foosha xDDD.

Oh, bien, también les spoileo que en el siguiente cap pasaran muchas cosas tanto tristes como felices :D.

¡Hasta la siguiente parte del capi!

PD— Para los lectores de **Tiempo al Tiempo,** les quiero dar una gran disculpa. A decir verdad, fue en un review que recibí hace pocos días, que me di cuenta que habían pasado meses desde que publique un capitulo en la historia o.O. ¡Trabajare duro para traerles el siguiente pronto!


	9. Segunda de dos partes

Disclaimer: **One piece** no me pertenece. Ya lo sabe. Y esta historia le pertenece en parte a Sarah. También la imagen de portada le pertenece a Arzuko-san :D

-Esta historia está dedicada a Sarah.

— **Miranda More— 13, 14 (primer año), 15 (segundo año) y 16 (tercer año).**

— **Makino—11, 12 (primer año), 13 (segundo año), 14 (tercer año).**

— **Ace— dos meses (tercer año).**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9.**

* * *

 **Primer año.**

 **Mes de Julio.**

 **Parte I.**

* * *

Cuando Miranda contempló a lo lejos —desde la sima de la montaña— la villa Foosha. Una vena había palpitado peligrosamente en su sien al darse cuenta que la villa estaba más que cerca y que, ella misma, sin darse cuenta, ¡había hecho el viaje por el camino más largo! Casi se quiso tirar por la montaña y rodar de forma patética al suelo. Por dios, ¡eso le pasaba por no haber explorado antes la isla! ¡Esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera por su idiotez!

Suspiro.

—¡Desgraciada isla!

De todas formas nadie la escucharía. Tampoco es como si importara de todas formas que alguien la escuchara.

Arrastró consigo el gran oso por el camino que más o menos tenía ya memorizado hacia la casa de los bandidos de las montañas.

Llevaba cerca de más de tres meses rondando la montaña, trabajando en la cabaña-casa, y trayendo la comida a la misma. Cocinando, lavando, limpiando...

Al menos podía dejar de fingir una actitud sumisa y linda...

Chasqueo la lengua.

Lo único que extrañaría de la villa Foosha seria a Makino y su familia. Por lo demás, estaba más que tranquila. Quizá había surgido alguna que otra complicación debido a que en realidad Mirando no estaba exactamente acostumbrada a la vida _de verdad_ en un bosque, pero se integró rápido. Y el hecho de que pudiera estar _in fraganti_ todo el tiempo ayudaba.

Culmino su camino mientras tarareaba sake no binks a su estilo.

* * *

 **Parte II.**

* * *

Hacer de comer para bandidos, o cerdos —porque se comportaban como tal—, era de verdad lo que la hacia querer matar a cada hombre del lugar. Pero se contenía. _O, dios santo,_ se contenía de verdad.

Debería ponerlos a entrenar o algo, así al menos estaría satisfecha con cocinarles. ¡Y no hacerles de comer a unos verdaderos vagos! Tenía ganas de gritarle eso a la Jefa Dadan, pero no debía, _no por ahora,_ al menos. Estaba en una fase de prueba. Podría aguantarse simplemente golpeándolos y ya. Después de todo, al final, Dadan no le diría nada por darles una paliza.

Y luego, cuando ponía la comida en aquel gran plato —mayormente era carne, porque Miranda no... no era exactamente muy buena con las demás cosas. ¿Pasable, quizás?— y lo llevaba para que las bestias humanas se pelearan como caníbales por el último pedazo de carne humana —o algo por el estilo—, era el momento favorito de Miranda porque este hecho le hacia recordar a su capitán. A su ex tripulación. A veces, en medio de la pelea por un pedazo de carne, Miranda se encontraba recordando los viejos tiempos. No sólo en aquel barco, sino con sus mamás. Había perdido tanto, pero había logrado seguir adelante. Cada una de las decisiones que tomó, o que no tomó, la habían hecho estar en esta casa, trabajando, teniendo un techo para dormir y personas a las que... _uh_ , ¿cuidar?

Su futuro parecía tan incierto. Ya nada podía saber qué sucedería en su vida. Cualquier cosa podría pasar. Miranda estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, seguiría adelante, lo había hecho desde que nació, desde que perdió muchas cosas en el camino en el que estaba ahora metida.

Podía decirse que de cierta forma se arrepentía de algunas decisiones, pero, no del camino que había elegido tomar.

Entonces miró el último pedazo de carne ignorado en aquel plato. Fue en ese momento que estiró su mano, cuando supo que lo iba a alcanzar pero, como la vida es una bastarda, ahí estaba la mano escabullida de su jefa Dadan para robarle la felicidad y, con ella, aquel delicioso pedazo de carne.

Casi se vio llorando. Y lo peor de todo, ¡no había comido nada en todo el día y se descuido completamente en la cena al actuar tan pasiva!

Eso le pasaba por ser una vieja _recordona_. ¡Sólo le faltaban tener muchos gatos!

Aunque lo único que conseguiría en el Monte Colubo serian tigres gigantes, leones hambrientos, y monos que golpeaban de forma fastidiosa y se robaban las frutas que lograba conseguir de suerte en algún árbol o arbusto, en aquellos días —como hoy— donde no comía ni una migaja —o hueso— de carne.

«Maldito karma. Malditos monos».

* * *

 **Primer año.**

 **Mes de Agosto.**

 **Parte I.**

* * *

Miranda se encontraba viendo el horizonte por aquel gran árbol mientras comía una manzana verde que había sacado de un árbol de por ahí.

Allí, donde el mar parecía eterno, donde el atardecer parecía formarse y ser inalcanzable. Donde el cielo se teñía de colores cálidos.

Mordió, masticó y tragó otro pedazo de manzana de forma distraída.

—Qué fastidio —rodó los ojos. Allí iba ella y se ponía poética con una amanecer. Volvía a estar en aquel mismo lugar, en aquella pequeña sima donde estaba aquel árbol que daba una brillante visión de la isla casi por completo. O eso se había dado cuenta al ver hacia otra dirección y encontrarse a lo lejos con la villa Foosha. Pero no fue por eso que al principio le había fascinado el lugar, más bien fue la visión del idiota mar la que le hizo que le gustara.

Desde allí podía ver cada barco que venía; Cada pájaro que volaba; cada nube que se aproximaba. Eso, y mucho más.

Volvió a rodar los ojos. Debía alejarse de todos aquellos cuentos de hadas que le contaba Makino en aquellos cortos tiempos en los que estuvo con ella. Le habían perturbado la mente de una forma perturbadora. Peor que la más horrible paliza que pudo haber recibido en su corta vida.

Volvió a masticar la manzana. Eso era lo que hacia últimamente, y no me refiero a comer manzana, sino más bien a comer frutas porque de alguna extraña manera su estomago no quería consumir carne. Al principio pensó que debía ser algún atentado de su estomago contra su persona, pero con el paso del tiempo, pudo notar que su gusto por la carne iba disminuyendo. Incluso, cada vez que veía un trozo, se veía deprimiéndose por alguna razón desconocida.

Pero ella _amaba_ la carne, por lo que se confundía al verse comiendo pura frutas _. Puaj._ ¿En serio? ¿Frutas? ¿Cuando tenía a esa deliciosa carne rondando toda la montaña en forma de animales peligrosos a los cuales perseguir y a la vez poder entrenar?

¿Cuántas veces iba ya que le venían las mismas preguntas a la cabeza?

Simplemente estaba algo cansada. De algo. De todo. Ya ni sabía.

Una parte de ella tenia una pequeña idea que quizá fuera una verdad innegable.

Estaba...

...Estaba...

¡Estaba preocupada, ¿okay?!

Habían pasado, ¿qué? ¿ocho meses desde que fue "expulsada" del Oro Jackson? ¡Ni siquiera había tenido noticias del barco! Bueno, tampoco es como si allí, donde ella estaba ahora, llegara el diario muy a menudo, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. No, no, y no. Estaban hablando del rey de los piratas, del barco del rey de los piratas, y de los nakama del rey de los piratas. Y si le sumamos a que el rey de los piratas, Gold Roger, estaba con una enfermedad mortal de la cual seguro no le quedaban ni dos meses de vida, y fuera fervientemente buscado por un loco maniaco, suicida y obsesionado Garp... ¡Eso ya era suficiente noticia para llegar a todas partes sin importar el lugar...!

Quizás estaba demasiado preocupada. No, no, preocupada no seria la palabra... Posiblemente la más cercana seria ansiosa.

Ansiosa por ver qué sucedió desde que se fue. De poder encontrar o escuchar alguna noticia de su ex tripulación. ¡De la única tripulación que no la dejo en puertos y vendió a otros barcos!

No era gran cosa. A decir verdad, ciertamente, en su interior, _muy en su interior_ , pensaba que seria mejor no enterarse de nada. ¡Qué se fueran todos sus ex nakama a la mierda por siquiera intentar tratar de encontrarse con ella y decirle lo que sucedió!

¡Estúpidos bastardos, imbéciles desgraciados, jodidos nakamas...! ¡JODIDO SHANKS! ¡Oh, yeah! De seguro el muy bastardo la estaba pasando mejor que ella metido en ese barco...

...Si es que todavía seguía en el barco. ¡BAH! No es que le importara.

Pero lo que Miranda no sabía es que noticias obtendría, lamentablemente, algo inesperadas para el momento.

 _...Y así ocurrió_.

* * *

 **Primer año.**

 **Mes de Octubre.**

 **Parte I.**

* * *

Cuando Miranda por fin se decidió a darle una visita a la villa luego de largos meses de duro trabajo, y de, sobretodo, no comer carne, fue un mes siguiente a su recibirte descubrimiento de ansiedad por obtener noticias sobre sus anteriores nakama. Pero sobretodo, su capitán.

Las bajadas del monte Colubo no eran del estilo de Miranda, por lo que siempre al final, terminaba tropezando con piedras resbaladizas que la hacían patinar, caer y rodar de forma inesperadamente frustrante, lo que la hacia patalear furiosa y de forma cómica en el suelo. Casi como un niño haciendo berrinche, levantándose luego con un repetido "¡MALDITAS BASTARDAS ROCAS!" que hacia a los pájaros descansando en sus ramas por el duro día, volar lejos. Casi como si hubieran pronosticado un terremoto. O cualquier otro fenómeno menos el grito de una chica demente en el medio del bosque de una montaña, y en bajada todavía.

De todas formas, se las arregló para bajar en el mejor estado posible. Los tropiezos no habían terminado luego de éste último, así que lo que más sobraba en su cuerpo, era el barro y las hojas a su alrededor. Sobretodo en su trenzado cabello azul.

Al menos había traído un cambio de ropa en su mochila. El cual se puso entre unos arbustos cercanos —hay que ser precavidos, es le dijo alguien alguna vez—, cuando salió de entre ellos un poco más arreglada, se colocó la mochila y corrió en dirección a la villa por el camino que sabía no tardaría ni una hora en hacerla llegar.

 **[...]**

Makino, al verla entre la gente, fue directo hacia ella —corriendo cual leopardo persiguiendo a su presa. Sí, "ansiosa" seria la palabra clave— para abrazarla de una forma tan repentina que las hizo caer a ambas al suelo. Provocando a su vez la risa tímida y feliz de la pequeña niña, y el bufido de la adolescente de estatura promedio.

—¡Miranda! —chilló feliz Makino.

La mencionada rodó sus ojos mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Makino con sus brazos y se incorporaba levemente del suelo, para luego soltarla y sobar su espalda baja.

«Eso ha dolido».

—Ya volví. Estoy de vuelta —suspiró Miranda.

Makino rió feliz de la vida.

 **[...]**

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ya te lo tengo que enseñar!

Miranda no sabía, ni tenía idea, cómo había terminado siendo arrastrada por la niña hacia algún punto desconocido, que estaba más que claro que no era hacia su casa. No, Miranda había estado lejos por meses, pero había permanecido en esta parte de la isla por un par de meses también, lo que conllevaba conocer y recordar varias cosas, por muy confusas y borrosas que puedan llegar a ser algunas de ellas.

Algunos de los isleños la miraron al pasar a paso apresurado mientras era arrastrada por su brazo por la niña, reconociéndola y a veces saludándola —porque las otras veces ni llegaba a ver un posible saludo por parte de ellos de tan rápido que iban caminando (corriendo)—.

Por fin —para la alegría de Miranda More ya que dejaría de ser arrastrada— llegaron hasta un bar.

Las cosas habían cambiado en cierto sentido cuando miraba a la pequeña Makino. Ya sea su cabello que ahora estaba atado con un pañuelo, y más largo de lo que recordaba. Su altura. Sus facciones. En unos cuantos meses había cambiado varias cosas de la niña y Miranda se sintió envejecer.

«Así debe sentirse una abuela», pensó asqueada.

Pero lo que nunca se hubiera esperado, es que aquel bar, el llamado "Partys bar", fuera el futuro bar de Makino. Según los padres de la misma, que decidieron comprar aquel lugar deshabitado con sus ahorros para poder, en un futuro bastante cercano según la niña, regalárselo a su única hija. Se sintió impresionada por esos extraños padres que eran capases de todo por hacer feliz a su pequeña amiga. A pesar de su estado "económico" —una palabra extraña que había escuchado o leído por ahí.

Mientras entraban y sentían el _barullo_ de las personas hablando o chocando sus botellas, vasos o lo que sea, Miranda escucho vagamente lo que le contaba Makino de forma alegre. Entre todo el griterío pudo distinguir palabras como "dos meses atrás" "La semana pasada fue la inauguraron" "muchas personas están felices". Miranda asentía y asentí, mientras contemplaba su alrededor medio fascinada.

Era una pena que los bandidos de las montañas fueran "mal vistos" por los de la villa, ya que éstos, para los isleños, eran como piratas en algún sentido. Si no fuera así, quizás hubiera podido traer a los demás para que bebieran.

«Seria divertido. Incluso Makino estaría feliz...», pensó, asintiendo, aunque luego prosiguió «aunque si fuera por Makino, todos los días estaría feliz. ¿Cómo le hace?». Decidió que era mucho para pensar así que fue hasta la barra, donde el padre y madre de Makino atendían con sonrisas a todos, y pidió jugo —porque por ahora era menor, según los mismos padres de la niña—.

La saludaron a penas verla y reconocerla. Y le sirvieron su jugo, el cual tomó de un trago cual bebedor experimentado. Algunos de los clientes cercanos a ellas se la quedaron viendo en silencio antes de echarse unas risitas.

—¡Brindemos por nuestra futura compañera de copas! —Miranda no entendió para nada a aquel tipo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros. Makino rió ante esto, sentándose a un lado de ella, a pesar de que, por lo que la adolescente More veía, estaba ansiosa por ir con sus padres y ayudarlos a servir.

Pensó, cursimente, que el sueño de Makino se cumpliría al final.

«Tendrás tu preciado bar».

Tres días después, volvió al Monte Colubo, recibiendo quejas por parte de Dadan y preguntas por parte de los demás bandidos. Miranda contó algunas cosas y otras se las reservo. Su jefa simplemente la escuchó en una esquina del cuarto con los demás, mientras conservaba su cara de "odio al mundo" de forma graciosa.

 _Allí pertenecía_.

 **[...]**

Cuando todos por fin dejaron de preguntarle cosas y se fueron a dormir —Dadan también—, Miranda se permitió revisar en su mochila en busca de aquel tan preciado diario que había podido conseguir. Extrañamente, había sentido a la villa más animada que de costumbre, y no habría podido preguntarle a alguien el por qué. Había escuchado cosas en el bar, más bien brindis a los que no les vio el sentido, sobre un "alguien". ¿Quién sería ese alguien? No tenía idea, nadie había dicho su nombre. Sólo decían cosas como "¡Viva por el Rey!" Pero ¿quién rayos era el rey?

No obstante, al menos tenia el diario para informarse sobre el paradero de su capitán, o si le había pasado algo.

Al abrirlo obtuvo que, para su sorpresa, la noticia principal se trataba sobre su capitán.

Su boca se abrió. El diario era del día anterior. Pero la noticia proclamaba algo sucedido el día en el que llego a la villa. El día que todos estaban demasiado animados en el bar, brindando por un sujeto sin nombre y con un apodo. "El rey".

Gol. D. Roger. _El rey._ El rey de los piratas.

Había muerto. Había sido ejecutado justo en aquel momento en el que ella felizmente bebía jugo y comía la comida preparada por las hábiles manos de la madre de Makino.

Había sido tan obvio que, simplemente, no pudo evitar negarlo todo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera muerto? ¿Y su enfermedad? ¡¿Qué rayos había hecho su capitán para ir y entregarse en sus últimos días de vida?! ¡No lo entendía!

«¡No lo entiendo!».

¡Era mentira...! ¡Si capitán no podía haber muerto ejecutado! ¡Era el rey de los piratas! ¡Y los marines mentían! ¡Todos mentían! ¡Ni siquiera Garp había sido capaz de capturarlo...!

Ni siquiera ella había sido capaz de vencerlo. ¡Y nadie más! ¡ni el supuesto pirata más fuerte! ¡Ni el otro fulano que daba batalla! Su capitán era el mejor. Su capitán era el más fuerte...

...Todo era mentira...

Todo...

Reviso el diario nuevamente. Pudo capturar en su mente cosas como "capturado durante una semana" y en dónde había sido su captura.

A veces Miranda pensaba que el mundo era un verdadero bastardo. Llevándose a las personas que debían vivir aún más, y dejando a puras y odiosas personas que no merecían ni un gramo de la vida que poseían. Estaban los Tenryuubitos. Estaban los marines. Estaban los traficantes. Los nobles, los idiotas, los estúpidos, los malnacidos... _Incluso ella._

¿Y por qué tuvo que ser su capitán? Aquel que siempre conservaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El que hacia competencia con ella sobre quién comía más carne. Aquel que reía y decía idioteces, a pesar de que esas idioteces no fueran verdaderas idioteces sino cosas serias en cierto sentido.

Decidió salir de la casa con el diario todavía junto a ella, negándose a soltarlo y aceptar lo que era un hecho.

Corrió entre la oscuridad hasta bajar de la montaña, resbalando y levantándose en ocasiones. Siguió corriendo por minutos —muchos de ellos— hasta contemplar los molinos y las vacas durmiendo pacíficamente. Siguió corriendo y corriendo rectamente hasta llegar al muelle de la villa Foosha. Sólo entonces, sólo entonces paró de correr y respiró agitada.

¿Qué había hecho que volviera de esa forma a la villa? ¿Justo en el lugar donde había sido encontrada según Makino?

Fácil.

Cuando recobró el aliento, se sentó en el suelo de madera y respiró hondo mientras cerraba sus ojos para tranquilizarse. El diario estaba más arrugado, y Miranda se sintió más sudada que de costumbre. Había corrido lo más rápido que alguna vez pudo.

Era fácil el decir el por qué. Si miraba al frente, podía sentir que en algún momento el oro Jackson aparecería en su campo de visión. Sentía que, su tomara un bote y se pusiera a remar hacia el frente podía encontrar a su ex tripulación y ver a su capitán y así, a su vez, comprobar que los marines son unos mentirosos y que el rey de los piratas seguía vivo, y seguiría vivo hasta el fin del mundo.

Pero no vio nada. Estuvo sentada, esperando, por muchos minutos. No veía ningún barco en el oscuro horizonte. Todo estaba tranquilo mientras las primeras gotas comenzaban a caer de su rostro.

Corriendo por sus mejillas pausadamente, saliendo sin que Miranda pudiera sentir aquella tristeza que debería estar sintiendo. Lágrimas que quizá tendrían que tener sentimientos, no los poseían en ese momento.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?»

Las gotas siguieron cayendo de su rostro.

«Todo esto es... todo...», negó con la cabeza, «¡es mentira! ¡Mentira! Él no puede... no, sólo pensarlo es tonto. Son puros inventos de la Marina... porque si él muere por ellos... entonces... entonces... el Capitán...»

Se quedo ahí hasta que una ráfaga de viento le seco las lágrimas y la hizo levantarse para regresar a casa. Entonces, parando antes de siquiera dar más de tres pasos, Miranda volvió a ver el periódico y rió irónica.

«Soy una idiota... está claro que no era mentira... Está claro que esa sonrisa es de él».

En la portada del diario se encontraba la fotografía de Gold Roger antes de morir, ya con las espadas que acabaron con su vida frente a él. Y aquella sonrisa que, si un poeta la viera, escribiría algo como que era capaz de romper cualquier cosa.

Y Miranda pensó entonces que, en alguna parte del East blue, sus ex nakama seguían llorando por la muerte de su capitán. Y sus últimas palabras.

Tembló un poco. Su duelo interno había terminado.

Se dio la vuelta y comprobó el calmado mar nuevamente.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a caer, sólo que esta vez, lo hicieron con más sentimientos que antes. Lo hicieron con tristeza, con enojo, con frustración. No pudo hacer nada por su capitán.

Al mismo tiempo, en el South Blue, una mujer rubia lloraba por su perdida mientras acariciaba levemente su pansa algo abultada.

Ambas lloraban de dolor. Por la perdida del hombre que más querían ambas en el mundo.

Miranda se quedó en el muelle de la villa hasta el atardecer, cuando de repente Makino se le había acercado y tocado su hombro, no obteniendo ningún signo de susto. Sin embargo, Miranda había vuelto su cabeza un poco hacia ella, para decirle con la mirada que la había notado, para luego volver su vista hacia el atardecer nuevamente.

—¿Por que lloras Mi-nee? —preguntó, luego de minutos de silencio.

—Porque alguien a quien quería muchísimo se marcho.

— Y... ¿cuándo regresa?

Se tardó su tiempo en contestar:—...No lo sé. No creo que vuelva. Ya no lo veré otra vez y... tenia mucho por decirle.

—Uuummm. Entiendo, pero, sabes, tal como dice el alcalde, todo puede pasar en el mundo, y no importa si no lo vuelves a ver. Puedes... ¡puedes rezar por que este bien!

Miranda no se podía imaginar al gruñón alcalde decir eso.

—No creo en Dios. Tampoco creo ser una de sus personas favoritas.

—¡No a Dios! La persona que quieres ¿se marcho al mar?

—Sí.

—Entonces solo rézale al mar, que está siempre a nuestro alrededor, siempre presente a donde vayamos. El mar nos protege y nos atormenta, pero siempre está ahí para nosotros... ¡sólo junta tus manos, entrelaza tus dedos y pídele al mar que cuide a quién amas! —Makino sonrió extendiendo sus manos, con el atardecer enfrente. La inocencia de esa niña le devolvió a Miranda la voluntad de seguir adelante, aquella sonrisa, por alguna razón le recordó a cierto chico idiota que casi olvidaba. _¿Luffy?_

—Sí... Gracias Makino.

Así, ambas se arrodillaron frente al borde del muelle y juntaron sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, cerraron los ojos y le pidieron al mar que cuidara del alma de aquel hombre que tanto quería Miranda. En esos momentos de silencio, el viento llevó su rezo hasta los confines mas alejados del mar, donde llegó a cada uno de sus ex-nakamas.

Cuando Makino elevó su rostro, el viento le regalo una suave caricia, llevando la despedida que Gold Roger tenia preparada para cada uno de sus nakamas, por alguna razón, estas palabras resonaron en la mente de Miranda todo el camino de regreso:

"— _Voluntad Heredada, la era del destino y los sueños de la gente. Siempre y cuando la gente siga persiguiendo el significado de la libertad, ¡esas cosas nunca dejaran de existir!_ "

Y mientras Miranda y Makino marchaban una de regreso a la montaña y otra a su villa, las olas pocas olas en el mar llevaban el diario lejos. Una pequeña imagen se vio entonces mientras el diario se iba despedazando lentamente por el agua: el Jolly Roger de los Piratas de Gol D. Roger. La calavera con una gran sonrisa, tan grande como la del hombre que puso el mundo de cabeza.

 _Cuando te miro a los ojos,_

 _quizá nunca entenderás_

 _lo que realmente significas para mí._

 _Ahora yo sé mi destino_

 _Y la promesa está cumplida._

 _¿Puedes escuchar mi voz?_

 _El solitario mundo..._

 _Sólo miente._

* * *

El tiempo paso. Los días, meses, los años. No, no había pasado tanto tiempo como para decir, "¡Oh! Ya eres tan grande, Miranda", más bien se podría decir que había pasado cerca de un año y unos meses desde la muerte de su capitán. No había tenido ninguna noticia desde entonces sobre sus nakamas salvo algunos indicios de dónde podría estar Rayleigh por testigos que aseguraron verlo.

«Muy muy lejos. En ese estúpido archipiélago».

También había oído que el carpintero que había hecho el barco a su capitán había sido encontrado, pero no habían más noticias que dijeran si había sido ejecutado. Muchos aliados habían muerto, otros, seguramente se habían escondido bajo otros nombres o disfraces para no terminar en las manos de la marina.

No paso mucho antes de que las noticias sobre el paradero de los nakama del rey de los piratas se fueran extinguiendo y perdiendo valor. Mientras tanto, Miranda se dedicó a su trabajo. Había conocido varios lugares de la isla Down. Incluso descubrió que habían nobles viviendo en ella y demás cosas que se guardó para sí o le dijeron.

Al principio había sido duro el asumir que aquel barco donde paso momentos felices ya no estuviera navegando por los mares libremente. Un pequeño vacío se había agrandado en su pecho por un tiempo hasta que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo quedando como un vago recuerdo de aquel sentimiento. De catorce, paso a quince años. De quince, a dieseis. Pero fue en el comienzo de su tercer año, a sus dieseis años, cuando toda su algo monótona vida dio un giro bastante brusco.

La llegada de " _él_ ".

* * *

 **Tercer año.**

 **Mes de Marzo.**

 **Parte I.**

* * *

Aquella mañana había sido como cualquier otra en sus días donde comúnmente hacia su trabajo y no vagueaba yendo de aquí para allá explorando la isla. Como cada _común_ mañana: lavo ropa, limpio, y salio a cazar el desayuno y almuerzo, pidiéndole a Dadan que tendiera las sabanas por ella.

Mientras Miranda iba persiguiendo desquiciada a aquel oso que huía cual mujer desesperada, recordó aquella noticia que había oído en su última visita a Foosha unos días antes por el cumpleaños de Makino. Algo sobre que el tal "León Dorado" Shiki escapó de prisión meses atrás. Se preguntó si seguiría con el timón en la cabeza y se rió por sus pensamientos.

Al regresar a la casa de Dadan, luego de darle un certero golpe a aquel estúpido oso (u osa), sintió su estomago gruñir. Abrió la puerta gritando.

—¡Hey, Jefa! ¡apresúrate para que cocines este oso! quiero estofa... _Grap..._ —Si salió o no el nombre de sus labios, Miranda no sabría decirlo. Su rostro había pasado de ser colorado —por el calor— a ser blanco como la porcelana. Ver a Grap frente a Dadan casi le causó un infarto, sobre todo porque el hombre la veía sorprendido.

—¿Tú no eres... la mocosa de Roger? —y sin responder la pregunta, Miranda More salió corriendo como un ratón que fue descubierto por el gato de la cocina. Dejando a su vez, al oso desparramado en el marco de la puerta.

Grap puso a Ace en manos de Dadan que muy confundida negaba con su cabeza de forma exagerada, casi sin creerse lo que tenía en brazos.

Rápidamente, el "anciano" alcanzo a Miranda, y de un solo puñetazo la azoto contra la pared.

—Su– suéltame... maldito...¡Suéltame! —gritó Miranda al ser llevada de vuelta a la casa por Grap. Quien la traía en su ancho hombro, mientras que Miranda, con la sangre saliendo de su boca, manchaba su blanca capa de marine— ¡No! ¡NO! ¡no puedo morir aun Grap! ¡aún no!

Una vez de regreso, todos los bandidos estaban reunidos alrededor de Dadan y el bebe que había parado de llorar y chupaba una manzana por el hambre —una imagen tierna a la cual nadie parecía prestarle atención. Qué desperdicio—.

—Muy bien, ahora ustedes se encargaran de criar a este niño. ¡Quiero que sea un buen marino en el futuro!

—¡Y UNA MIERDAAA! —gritaron todos a la vez entrando en pánico, inclusive Miranda que estaba sentada en el piso y no había notado al niño en los brazos de Dadan.

—¡...O LOS METERE A TODOS EN PRISIÓN!, empezando contigo mocosa —exclamo entre gritos señalando a Miranda, la cual tragó saliva y se acurrucó más en su rincón del piso. Y así, Grap tomo a su "nieto" y lo puso bruscamente en los brazos de la —según él— mocosa, la cual estaba planeando escaparse levantándose tambaleante disimuladamente. Sorprendida, miró al niño en sus brazos.

—¿Qué...? ¿quién... ¿...Quién es?" —preguntó ella, nerviosa, era la primera vez que tenia un bebe en sus brazos. Y era tan... raro. Tan extraño.

—¡Mi nieto! un futuro orgullo para la Marina —exclamó sonriente.

—¿¡Nieto!? ¿tienes hijos? —a Miranda le temblaban los brazos por la extraña presencia en ellos.

—Sí, bueno más o menos. Pero el punto es que tú te encargaras de criarlo de aquí en adelante —dijo, no, ordenó, el vicealmirante señalándola.

—¿Qué...? No, no, no, no, ¡y no! Yo...—

Entrecerró los ojos de repente, pensativa. Por un momento, las caras de aquellos muchachos regresaron a su mente: ese tal Ace y Luffy... Eran "sus hijos" ¿no? Negó mentalmente con su cabeza. Sí, cómo no. Ya vería cómo deshacerse de ese niño y que se hiciera cargo Dadan.

—¿Por qué lo dejas a mi cargo? ¡Fui una pirata, ¿recuerdas?! ¡No sé nada de niños! Además, ni siquiera estoy casada y...—

—¡Nada de quejas, o te meto en una celda! ¿Eso quieres? ¿Pudrirte en una celda?

—No, pero... ¿por qué yo? —preguntó al ver al niño de poco cabello que la miraba con grandes ojos y el rostro lleno de babitas. Frunció la boca, la nariz y el ceño al ver esto último.

—De hecho iba a ser Dadan la que lo criara. Pero ya que estas aquí (luego me dices por qué estas aquí) el criarlo te mantendrá ocupada, así sabré que no harás ninguna tontería. Tómalo como un escarmiento.

Después de un largo suspiro, Miranda pegó el cuerpo del bebe más a al suyo propio: era pesado, muy pesado, pero si la mantenía con vida pues... ¿qué opción tenia?

—Tú ganas. Seré la "madre" de este niño...—refunfuño y rodó sus ojos al pensar en aquellos dos chicos.

—Bien. Asunto resuelto. Ahora, sus cosas están en la posada en Foosha —pero antes de que Grap se marchara, Miranda preguntó:

—¿Y tiene un nombre? ¿o yo se lo pongo? —sus mejillas se tornaron levemente de rosa, al pensar en el nombre que le pondría—. Te advierto que no le daré tu apellido ¿eh? —sus ojos brillaron al juntar "ese" nombre y su apellido.

«Roger More...suena tan lindo», pensó ella, ilusionada.

—Ah, sí, tendrá el apellido de su madre...—Grap se acercó al bebe y acaricio su mejilla— Su nombre es Portgas D. Ace.

Y entonces el mundo de Miranda se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al repetir ese nombre en su mente. Y miró al niño que enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos y la miraba curioso.

—"¿A... a... a... Ac... Ace... dijiste? —tragó saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Si llegaba a pasar lo que pensaba que pasaría, no, no pensaría en ello. Y a menos que Garp le trajera a otro niño bajo amenazas hacia su persona, con el nombre de Luffy, no pensaba tener uno en vida. Esperaba que ese estúpido hijo de Garp no fuera un mujeriego que iba por la vida embarazando a mujeres para que su padre hiciera que los demás se hicieran cargo de sus "problemas".

Una vez que Grap se marchó, Miranda tembló ante los recuerdos del "Futuro" que vivió en el pasado —irónico.

«Esto es... ¿imposible..?»

Y entonces, Ace empezó a reír moviendo sus manitas al ver un pájaro parado sobre la cabeza de Miranda.

La adolescente no pudo evitar negar muchas veces.

¿Qué diablos?

Si _todo esto_ era cierto, entonces ella al final...

Volvió a negar.

Frunció los labios al bebe.

Ahora que lo pensaba...

«¿¡Cómo diablos se cuidaba de uno!?»

Miranda fue corriendo hasta Dadan, la cual a su vez, salió corriendo ante la pregunta de su sirvienta, provocando una extraña persecución que terminó con Ace riendo de forma infantil y Miranda con varias venas en su frente.

Bueno... suponía que el instinto de las mujeres la ayudaría a hacer algo.

O eso esperaba.

 _(...)Detrás de la falsa felicidad_

 _pensé que mi vida iba a terminar así_

 _Pero mi corazón está contigo._

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

-Sarah: De verdad lamento la tardanza :( Hoy, cuando iba a publicar el capitulo, leí un PM de Atsu-san... Si no lo mal interprete, ella está embarazada XD Mis felicidades a ella XD

Hola. ¡Tanto tiempo! Dios santo :(

Sí, mátenme, no me importa xDD me lo merezco por dejar de lado esta historia y ponerme a estudiar (¿eh?).

Bueno, bueno.

¡Ya llegó Ace! Cómo amo a Ace de bebe xDDDD

Y el capitulo lo termine antes de lo pensado :D  
Yuju XD.

Espero les haya gustado y agradezco muchos sus review.

Irán descubriendo algunas cosas no entendibles ahora conforme avance la historia. Como ¿qué hizo a Miranda viajar al futuro?

Hasta entonces, lamento que el cap sea tan corto, pero así es la vida :(

¡espero les haya gustado!  
Ya les aviso que quizá el próximo cap sea un especial del día de las madres con la historia de Miranda junto a sus madres.  
A menos que me inspire y me salga el capitulo que viene xD.

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Dragón (I)

**Disclaimer: One piece** no es de mi pertenencia. La historia le pertenece mayormente a Sarah.

― **Miranda** —16 años (Tercer año en isla Dawn).

― **Makino** —14 años.

― **Ace** —Nueve meses al final del cap.

― **Dragón** —22-23 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

* * *

Había sido extraño. No, la verdad, cuando Miranda procesó ese pequeño detalle había mirado a todos los bandidos con ojo critico. Ninguno parecía comportarse de una manera extraña y poco común ante su presencia.

No lo admitiría, pero quizás, _y sólo quizás_ , estaba aliviada.

Pensó, ingenuamente, que Garp había dado tanta impresión a todos que ninguno había escuchado cuando el vicealmirante lo nombró a "él".

Claro que, la vida no le da siempre a uno lo que quiere.

* * *

 **Mes de Marzo.**

 **Parte II.**

— **El pequeño Ace—**

* * *

Miranda sabía que ser madre, en cierto sentido, debía ser difícil. Ya era mucho decir que a penas tener a esa pequeña vida en brazos había sido demasiado para ella. Incluso peor que luchar contra un enemigo mucho más fuerte.

Se imaginó que seria difícil, _sí_ , _sólo_ por este hecho. Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo de convivencia con aquella "criatura del demonio", no se imaginó que lo podría ser tanto.

No habían ni pasado dos días desde la llegada del pequeño Porgas D Ace, y Miranda More ya quería irse y lanzarse por la montaña y rodar lejos sin importarle las afiladas rocas que se cruzasen en sus camino —o, mejor dicho, _vueltas_ —. Pero no sólo ella, los demás bandidos, y todo ser vivo que habitara en la montaña Colubo, estaban en iguales condiciones. Incluso los pájaros habían emigrado lejos al escuchar los primeros y escandalosos llantos de aquel bebe.

— _¡Waaaaah... waaaaah...!_

Oh, sí. Desde que el viejo Grap se fue, el pequeño Ace no tardó ni veinte minutos en comenzar a llorar y no parar hasta la media noche, sólo para descansar un par de horas y volver por el segundo _Round_. Esa había sido la jodida rutina que el pequeño bastardo había seguido por dos días seguidos. Y si seguía así, Miranda ya ni se quería imaginar los siguientes.

Si alguien viera a la "temible" pirata Fresachul, quien fue parte de la tripulación de los piratas de Roger, ahora no podría ni reconocer su hermosa cabellera negro-azulada. O más bien, su ex hermosa cabellera negro-azulada.

Ser madre, era ser una jodida y bastarda esclava.

—¡YA CALLA A ESE MOCOSO DE UNA VEZ, NIÑA! —le gritó su Jefa Dadan desde alguna parte que no pudo reconocer.

—¡Ven y cállalo tú! —le gritó, como pudo, de regreso. Provocando, a su vez, nuevos llantos más fuertes aún de aquel bebe del jodido demonio— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? —sollozó Miranda dramáticamente.

Al menos, se dijo, no tenía que cocinar y limpiar la casa ya que se encargaba del bebe Ace.

Pero, se volvió a decir, era mejor limpiar y cocinar antes que soportar los llantos de un bebe inocente —inconsciente— de la vida.

«La vida siempre apesta para mí. Si hay un dios, Makino, de seguro no sólo no soy su persona favorita, sino que me odia».

* * *

 **Parte III.**

— **Jodida maternidad—**

* * *

Miranda estaba recargada en la pared del pequeño armario donde la habían obligado a meterse junto a su "hijo" a la semana de llegado, esperando amortiguar un poco el sonido de los incesables llantos del infame niño —lo cual lograron... más o menos.

(Si había algo que extrañaba Miranda, era su pequeño cuarto, pero, debido a cierta criatura, debía aguantarse hasta que pudiera hablar.)

Por suerte, su jefa Dadan le había traído un poco de leche de su cabra que vivía detrás de la casa, y había puesto en un improvisado biberón. El cual le dio a Ace para que se callara de una vez. Lloraba por hambre, lloraba cuando no sentía su presencia, lloraba por la oscuridad, lloraba por el sol. Ace lloraba por muchas cosas, pero el único tiempo que en verdad Miranda apreciaba, era cuando —malditamente— se dormía. A pesar de todo, ella, al estar muy cansada, terminaba durmiéndose con él, hasta que éste la volvía despertar con sus, claro, llantos.

—Seras un niño insoportable en el futuro —le comentó, o más bien gruñó, uno de esos días.

Después de acabarse la leche, el pequeño Ace se había quedado dormido con el estomago lleno sobre sus piernas. A Miranda se le cerraban los ojos marcados por ojeras. Se veía más pálida y su cabello estaba suelto y enredado; Casi como acto reflejo, acariciaba la espalda del bebe, como si esperara que volviera a escupirle la leche en un eructo (que por cierto olía asqueroso). Era un tic que le venía cuando el pequeño bastardo se dormía en su brazos, la hacia sentir más tranquila hasta el punto de también dormirse en paz.

La vieja jefa Dadan abrió la puerta del armario y dejo entrar un poco de luz para que la joven More recordara cómo era el mundo exterior. Aparte de quemarle los ojos con la luz del sol al atardecer.

La pelirroja mujer se sentó a su lado tendiéndole un plato con una espesa sopa de zanahorias, papas, nabos y huevos silvestres. Aún humeante y apestosa por las hiervas y pocas especias que le había echado al cocinarlo.

Después de que Miranda se tallase los ojos con el dorso de su mano, recibió el alimento no muy contenta; pero bueno, es comida.

La jefa de la casa sólo la vio comer cuidadosamente, no quería derramar algún vegetal sobre el niño que dormía tranquilo —y despertarlo para que éste llorara descontrolado, no señor.

—Cómelo todo, nada de hacer aun lado los nabos —Miranda frunció el ceño asqueada, odiaba los nabos—. Necesitas energía para que puedas producir leche para ese niño —dijo en broma, riéndose levemente cuando la joven sirvienta se atraganto con una patata —lo único que veía más comestible.

— _Ahhhggg_. Dadan... ¡arruinaste mi apetito! Además...—guardó silencio cuando el pequeño Ace se pegó aún mas a su ombligo, aún dormido y respirando profundo, provocando, a su vez, que las mejillas de Miranda se colorearan levemente «ten cuidado dónde pones las manos, pequeño bastardo»—...yo no puedo producir leche. ¡Ni que fuera una vaca!

—Pues tendrás que encontrar una o ese niño se morirá de hambre. Es muy joven y necesita leche hasta que tenga seis meses —ordenó la mujer tomando con cuidado el pequeño cuerpo y alejándolo levemente de Miranda— Recuéstate; aprovecha que duerme para que lo hagas tú también.

Sin tener siquiera fuerzas para quejarse, Miranda dejo el plato a un lado y se recostó sobre las mantas que habían metido en el armario para que ella y Ace estuvieran mas cómodos. No era muy alta y sus piernas no eran muy largas, así que solo flexionó un poco sus rodillas para acostarse bien con el pecho hacia el techo.

Sin esperarlo, Dadan recostó al niño sobre su pecho y los cubrió con una sabana azul. Así pasaron un par de minutos, Dadan solo había cerrado los ojos, aún haciéndole compañía a su sirvienta. Mientras que Miranda sólo podía mirar al niño sobre su pecho: las manos gorditas se habían aferrado a la tela de su rosada blusa, su cuerpo parecía inflarse y desinflarse en cada respiración.

—...—sin saber qué hacer en lo absoluto, miró el techo esperando cualquier cosa.

Y, por supuesto, paso algo. En ese instante, Dadan abrió la boca y dejo salir la pregunta que había estado guardando desde la visita de Garp:

—Así que... Eres una Nakama de Gold Roger ¿eh?

Miranda sudo frío. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que la echaran de aquel lugar con todo y niño.

Tragó saliva.

—S-se podría decir.

—Más vale que no nos metas en problemas —fueron las últimos palabras que recibió, ese día al menos, de Dadan.

Un suspiro de alivio salió, sin darse cuenta, de sus labios.

No obstante, por más que las palabras de su jefa la aliviaran, había un indicio que decía peligro en todo su ser. Después de todo, por más que confiara en Garp en cierta manera, sabía que si hubiera sido otro marine el que hubiera venido a por los bandidos y la viera entre ellos, podría provocar que ejecutaran tanto a ella como a todos los que la rodeaban y "ocultaban". Todos a su alrededor corrían peligro con su sola presencia.

Cuando Dadan se retiro, pensó que había subestimado a su jefa. Era una Tsundere al completo. Y también, miró a Ace con duda.

Los marines eran capases de todo, incluso de matar a un bebe. Al menos tenía algo seguro, mientras tuviera a Garp de "su parte", todos los demás no correrían el peligro de morir. Tendría que aguantar a ese pequeño bastardo por un tiempo. Luego vería qué hacia.

* * *

 **Mes de abril.**

 **Parte I.**

— **El tipo que conocí por ahí.—**

* * *

Había pasado otro mes más cuando Miranda lo conoció.

El segundo día de descanso que tuvo desde que Ace llegó a su vida, Miranda fue a su árbol favorito a lo alto de la montaña, allí donde se veía todo y a su vez nada. El mar, para entonces, mandaba una suave brisa que la reconfortó y casi la hacia dormir por ello. Ella se encontraba recostada en una de las tantas y anchas ramas. Sus brazos posicionados cómodamente en su nuca hacían de almohada contra el tronco del árbol en el que los apoyaba. Era tranquilo. Muy tranquilo. Se pregunto vagamente si Ace se encontraría llorando.

No, por supuesto que no. El llanto de ese bebe llegaba hasta los confines de esta isla, y ella lo escucharía si así fuera.

Sintió un ruido de ramas removiéndose y abrió sus ojos ―que se habían mantenido agradablemente cerrados hasta ese momento— para mirar en la dirección donde esto ocurría. Pego un brinco y se sentó en la rama cuando observó cómo entre la maleza una capa de color claro salía de forma misteriosa.

―¿Qué rayos...? ―por supuesto, Miranda sabía que se trataba de una persona quien llevaba aquella capa, sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco que esta persona anduviera por esos lares. Es decir, podría tratarse de algún tipo de la Gray terminal que haya pasado por el bosque intermedio para llegar al monte Colubo, donde ahora ella se encontraba. Quizás incluso esta persona ya había venido antes aquí mientras ella se ocupaba de Ace y por eso no enterada estaba de él/ella. Y si su mente fuera más allá, incluso creería que la persona de la capa podría ser algún tipo de noble del reino de Goa que estuviera escapando de la presión que el mismo lugar le podría proporcionar. Aunque, igualmente, a Miranda no le interesaba de dónde provenía. Sólo era su aburrida mente proporcionando ideas en su cabeza porque habían pasado muchas semanas agitadas y no se iba a librar de vivir ocupada con algo por mucho tiempo libre que tuviera en este día vacacional.

Al diablo. Tenia hambre.

La persona pudo haber sentido su desinteresada presencia pues alzó la mirada en su dirección e hizo algún tipo de ruido vagamente sorprendido, que más bien sonó como algún tipo de "uhm". ¿Quién rayos hacia un sonido éste, de todas formas?

Miranda lo miró; la persona la "miró" a ella, ellos se "miraron"... se miraron por varios minutos sin parpadear, hasta que Miranda se dio cuenta que el tipo/tipa podría estar haciendo trampa en su aguante de miradas y le frunció el ceño, enojada.

―Tú...—lo señaló con el dedo, una acción que ningún niño debe repetir— ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso frente a mis narices?!

Claro que, el tipo o tipa, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía con la adolescente de cabellos azulados que lo observaba de forma acusadora y ofendida, se señaló a si mismo sin comprender en absoluto.

―¡Sí, tú! ¡El que se oculta en esa ridícula capucha! ¡Es la acción más cobarde que he visto en mi vida, incluso más que atacar a tu enemigo por la espalda! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mantenerme la mirada sin saber si en realidad me estás mirando?! ¡Eso es trampaaaaaa!

El tipo/tipa había abierto la boca para responder pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Miranda.

―Ja, pero por supuesto. ¡Todos ustedes, personas con capucha, se creen lo suficiente encapuchados como para que nadie los pueda reconocer cuando se saquen sus capuchas! ¡Ustedes son de lo peor! ¡Si un pirata se enterara de eso vendría a hacerles el sepuku! ¡Malditos bastardos!

La persona, dándose cuenta de que esta "charla" iba a durar un buen rato, y al no tener nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos, decidió sentarse y escuchar entretenido a la chica y su irritación por los encapuchados.

A _él_ no le ofendía. Realmente. Una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios. Al menos hoy su día tendría algo de humor luego de haberse alejado de _ella_.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Su nombre era Dragón, y venía cada tanto a ocultarse por un tiempo en la arbolada para luego volver a donde fuera que regresase. Ah, y Miranda se había dado cuenta que el tipo tenía una extraña obsesión con las capas con capuchas, en las tres veces que lo vio este mes había llevado una de color negro, más la primera de colores claros, y una de color verde oscuro, muy oscuro.

Dragón era un hombre joven, ante la mirada "crítica" de Miranda. No podría alcanzar más de los veinticinco años. Pero lo que ella sí sabía y se notaba a añares luz, es que él era condenadamente alto. No más que Marco el fénix, y por lo tanto ni que el mismo Barbablanca. Pero era alto. Más que el promedio. Y tenía un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su rostro.

Eso era todo. Aunque, agregando un dato más, no era de muchas palabras. Al principio, cuando "reveló sumisamente" ―sí, cómo no; obligado— su rostro frente a ella, él sólo comentó que su cara ya estaba en carteles, y que los piratas no irían a matarlo, y que no era feo ―que le preguntara a las mujeres de la isla, si quería saber— también que si ocultaba su rostro porque, si no lo hacia, podría poner en peligro a cierta persona. Sin embargo, lo que dijo al principio fue de gran impacto mental para ella.

―¿De donde viene señorita? ¿Acaso es del reino Goa? ¿De la terminal Gray? Aunque también podría ser una noble, posee una belleza magnifica...

―¡Ca-callate, bastardo! ¡No me compares con esos jodidos inútiles, encapuchado del diablo! UGH ¡Soy Miranda, y que no se te olvide! ¿Y tú quién eres, rarito con voz de anciano?

Dragon sonrió de manera escalofriante ante de contestar. Claro, sin saber que eso desencadenaría un ritual frustrante cerca de media hora de largo.

―¿Dices que te llamas Dragó?

―Soy Dragón ―repitió el por vigésima vez ese día.

―Por eso: Dragó.

―Ah... Sólo olvídalo.

―¿Y por que llevas esa capa con capucha? ¿Acaso eres tan feo? ¡Dejame verte! ―exclamó más tranquila y de forma descarada. Se tiró valientemente de la rama en la que estaba sentada y cayó parada frente al hombre. Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en sus labios antes de lanzarse hacia él con el objetivo de saciar su curiosidad.

―¡Eres una mocosa molesta, aléjate, no te me acerques! ―había chillado por primera ―y desconocida para Miranda— vez en su vida, mientras esquivaba a la chica.

Lo demás revelado paso una hora después de la persecución.

Luego comenzaron las monosílabas la siguiente vez que se vieron. Y la tercera.

Sin embargo, en la última semana del mes de abril, luego de días de duro esfuerzo con Ace, tuvo por fin otro día libre y se volvió a encontrar con él. Esta vez, se veía un tanto agitado. Aunque no lo aparentaba a simple vista, Miranda se había vuelto algo perceptiva con esta clase de cosas desde que empezó a cuidar a Ace, quizás desde antes y no se dio cuenta.

Escuchó sus palabrerios de forma atenta mientras fruncía el ceño a medida que avanzaba.

―Los niños allí, no son libres. Son condenados a vivir de forma cerrada, con una opinión del mundo que ninguno de su edad tendría que tener. Y lo peor, ellos creen que lo que hacen está bien. Las criaturas más inocentes... creyendo que lo que hacen está bien, y en realidad está más que mal, y sin embargo no puedo culpar a sus padres por ello, después de todo fueron criados de la misma manera también. Y ellos fueron como sus hijos, inconscientes. ―entonces Dragón lanzó un suspiro que Miranda clasificó como dramático.

―Tch, si lo pones de esa forma, entonces yo no sabría a quién culpar. Los bastardos tenryuubitos que vi en el Grand line y el Nuevo mundo son mucho peores comparado con esta gente de la realeza. Y ellos sí que parecen ser conscientes de lo que hacen, quizá por la crianza, no lo sé. Pero golpear a sus esclavos y disfrutar ese castigo no lo hace nadie. Estos nobles de los que hablas mojarían sus pantalones si los vieran ―Miranda frotó su puño en su nuca mientras hacia una mueca, se encontraba por encima de Dragón en la rama de aquel árbol favorito, el hombre joven la miró desde tierra sin comprender ante el nombramiento de algunas cosas—. En cuanto a los niños, por supuesto que no tienen la culpa, si ellos no se pueden cuidar a sí mismos, y confían en las personas que los crían y cuidan, cualquiera de ellos se podría convertir en lo que tú dices que son, inconscientes. Me pregunto si habrá algún niño entre esa manada de imbéciles que de verdad pueda abrir los ojos. Te juro que a ese niño me lo llevaría conmigo, en todo caso.

Dragón asintió, ya un poco más acostumbrado a algunos de los insultos que solía tirar la adolescente.

―Por eso... me pregunto si hay algo que pueda hacer yo para lograr que todo esto deje de pasar.

―Una vez...—Miranda dudó al hablar, pero cuando recibió la mirada oscura del hombre sobre ella, se sintió algo intimidada y por eso prosiguió— Una vez leí de algo llamado revolucionarios. Estos tipos iban por el mundo en contra de las reglas de la justicia.

―¿Algo así como los piratas? ―él parecía no entender su punto, a pesar de siempre llevar esa cara de come limón.

―No, los piratas quieren ser libres, no les interesa la justicia a menos que puedan proporcionarles batallas divertidas y entretenidas. Creo que, más bien, los revolucionarios no creen en los ordenes sociales y esas cosas. Creen en la igualdad; que todos merecemos algo. Ni yo lo entiendo, fui pirata no una chica contra la justicia o algo así. Pero los revolucionarios salvaban esclavos, los regresan a sus hogares y no piden nada a cambio. Son esa clase de personas, muy extrañas.

―Revolucionarios, eh...

Si Miranda se hubiera dado cuenta que eso había sido la válvula para que Dragón se metiera algo en la cabeza que no podría salir hasta ser logrado, hubiera ido a comer un rico pastel luego con Makino como agradecimiento a sí misma por ser tan genial. Hoy en día, animar a personas como Dragón a hacer algo como lo que futuramente seria un gran grupo de revolucionarios, era un milagro.

Lo único que Miranda supo después de Dragón era que ya no había vuelto a verlo.

Y así pasaron los meses.

* * *

 **Mes de septiembre.**

 **Parte I.**

― **Cuatro meses después.—**

* * *

Cada día que Miranda pasaba con Ace a su lado, algo cambiaba en ella, no solo era su humor, o aquella actitud de niña ruda y fuerte de carácter que quería verse de corazón fuerte y sin remordimientos. A sus 16 años, Miranda tenia que cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar a un niño. Un pequeño ser mucho mas pequeño e indefenso que ella.

Aprender a ser madre no es nada sencillo para una ex pirata como Miranda. Mucha de su libertad quedo atrás, ahora, con un niño en su espalda, Miranda empieza a sentir el dolor de sentir su cabello ser maltratado y usado como entretenimiento del pequeño nieto de Garp. Cuando antes podía traerlo suelto o con su coleta alta, ahora debe trenzarlo y de ser posible recogerlo completamente.

Y como siempre y como cotidianamente pasaba en sus días... era de esperarse que volviera a pasar otra vez. Ya deseaba que pasaran rápidos los años para dejar al niño en su propio cuidad.

―¡SU-SU-SUUU-SSSUUUEEELTAAAMMMEE! ¡AHH! ¡Eso duele Ace! ―gritó Miranda mirando enfadada al niño que cargaba en su pecho con ayuda de mantas delgadas. Claro, esto no fue muy bien recibido por el pequeño infante, pues inmediatamente se soltó al llanto— ¡NOO! ¡No, espera! ¡No llores, por favor, Aceeeeee! ―Así eran los paseos por el bosque, cuando Miranda salia a caminar en busca de hongos o frutos del mismo. El habitad natural era salón de conciertos del pequeño moreno.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Cada día es un día sin un buen descanso. La ex-pirata apenas y dormía; sus energías se veían interrumpidas de muchas medidas. El niño siempre despertaba a mitad de la noche, llorando a todo pulmón, pues, desde hace unos días, la muchacha lo ponía a dormir en la cuna improvisada por ella misma, no sólo para que el pequeño se fuera acostumbrando, también para no sentir cómo cada noche el mocoso se metía en su ropa, buscando el calor de sus pechos, y, con el instinto de alimentarse, intentar sacar algo de su aun no maduro ceno, haciendo que la pobre Miranda tenga el pecho mas adolorido de lo normal. Así que, cada noche, tenia que envolverlo en mantas de algodón y lana y dar una vuelta, susurrándole canciones para dormirle; lo único que la descendiente More no sabia, es que el pequeño Ace tenia su pequeña mente malvada en eso, pues cada vez que podía, recostaba su cabeza en el cálido y cómodo pecho de su _madre_ , buscando su olor y el sueño celestial, donde se imaginaba a sí mismo bebiendo leche sin hartarse.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

-Tú... mocoso; es la ultima vez en la que caigo en tus trucos. Más te vale no molestarme hasta que amanezca ―así, una muy cansada Miranda se iba a la cama con el pequeño moreno en sus brazos.

Por supuesto, Miranda no estaba desconectada del mundo, después de todo de vez en cuando visitaba a Makino ―ya que Dragón no había vuelto de su desaparición repentina— para escaparse de los balbuceos de Ace y sus responsabilidades con Dadan, fue entonces cuando a sus manos periódicos de meses anteriores llegaron. Las noticias de cómo en el sur al menos 128 embarazadas fueron mandadas a la orca hicieron que Miranda perdiera el color en su rostro.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

―Horrible, ¿no? No puedo creer que la marina a la que pertenece Garp-sama sea capaz de hacer tal monstruosidad, sólo por creer que Gold Roger embarazó a una de esas muchachas.—Lloraba la madre de Makino al recordar y contarle los hechos del pasado a Miranda que de un momento a otro había perdido su apetito. ¿Su capitán con familia? ¿Con una esposa? No. No, no y no.

Sabia que su capitán era uno de esos tipos románticos y apasionados, pero no lo veía como un hombre que deseaba tener una familia, por eso era pirata, sus nakamas eran su familia. El mar su mas grande amor y su aventura.

Pero aún cuando sabia que su capitán no era de esos hombres, su mente se concentro en las victimas de las leyes de la marina: futuras madres, muchas primerizas... y sus bebes. Y el rostro de Ace cuando sonreía regresó a su mente. ¿Si ese niño hubiera nacido en otro momento, en otro lugar, entonces tal vez hubiera sido el hijo de...?

―Miranda-chan, ¿estas bien? ¡Estas temblando! Lo siento, no debí contarte esto, eres muy chica para pensar en algo tan cruel. Perdóname, de verdad.

En su regreso a casa, Miranda se sentía intranquila, ¿aquello que pasó, pasaba a menudo? Era obvio, después de todo, ella era una "bebe maldita", ¿por qué otra razón la echaron al mar con una carta que decía que su madre había sido una pirata y rogaba por misericordia por su frágil vida?

―¿Acaso el capitán fue capaz de hacerle... algo así a alguien...? ¿Acaso sí tuvo un... un hijo?

Esa tarde, mientras comentaban ese tema en el bar de la familia de Makino, unos vagos y piratas de mala muerte solo se burlaban del "Rey Pirata" y de su "muerto" linaje.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Muy de vez en cuando, Garp iba de visita a la casa de la montaña. Al entrar siempre era recibido por Ace que reía a todo lo que daba cuando el "abuelo" hacia caras raras para divertirlo, lo sacaba a pasear y, en mas de una ocasión, el bebe de nueve meses era puesto en el piso por el anciano que estaba desesperado por verlo caminar, pero al pequeño Ace no le interesaba caminar aún; lo que mas quería era estar en los fuertes brazos de su abuelo y que éste lo lanzara al aire, para poder sentir cosquillas en su estomago. Esto sólo molestaba a Garp; para él, su nieto ya debería hablar y caminar.

―Mocosa, no haces bien tu trabajo, ¡¿por qué mi nieto aún no camina como un bebe normal?! ―le gritaba Garp a la joven madre que se pasaba aquellas tardes de visita lavando pañales y ropa de bebe.

―¿¡Bebe normal!? ¿¡CAMINAR!? ¡Eres mas tonto de lo que aparentas, anciano! ¡Es muy pequeño para que camine! ¡No pidas milagros! ¡deja que crezca a su ritmo! Además, él ya está empezando a hablar ―Miranda se había desesperado, lanzando un pantalonero morado a la cubeta de jabón con mucha fuerza, asustando a los bandidos que estaban lavando ropa junto a ella.

Por su lado, Ace que miraba a su madre desde los brazos del Marine, empezó a reír y a balbucear mientras aplaudía. Miranda se puso de pie y se acercó al pequeño con expresión firme, para hablarle:—Ace... ¿quién soy yo? ―preguntó mientras se señalaba con una mano abierta la cara.

De inmediato el bebe empezó a reír mientras gritaba: ―¡Mmmaaaammáááá! ¡Mmaammááá!

Esto dejo muy sorprendido al vice-almirante, que casi deja caer al pequeño del susto. Luego miró a Miranda, que lo veía con una expresión de victoria total.

―Ace... ¿quién es él? ―preguntó nuevamente miranda, señalando a la mano derecha de la jefa Dadan, el bandido de gran tamaño solo rio saludando tímidamente a Ace. El pequeño rio nuevamente y gritó:—¡MAAAAGGGRAAAA!

―¿Y ella? ―preguntó, esta vez señalando a Dadan.

―¡Jesha DADDAAAN! ―gritó, más unos aplausos que dio de forma emocionada.

La mandíbula de Garp cayó al suelo. Miranda lo miró con superioridad.

―¿Y yo? ¿qué hay de mí? ―Garp se apresuró a acercar a su nieto frente a él con una animada sonrisa— ¿Quién soy yo, Ace?

La sonrisa de Miranda se desvaneció, y se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Se fue apartando disimuladamente hacia la puerta de salida.

El niño se echó a reír.

―¡Mashitoo Gap! ―culminó mientras aplaudia más emocionado que nunca, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Bueno, el orgullo inconsciente que un bebe de nueve meses puede mostrar sobre sí mismo, sí.

Miranda había salido corriendo dejando una estela de humo. Garp se giro de forma lenta a ver al resto de bandidos de la montaña. Su rostro mostraba una sombra oscura y cómo poco a poco una vena se le iba inflando.

―¡MOCOSA; VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ UNA BUENA LECCIÓN!

Dejando al bebe junto a una helada Dadan, Garp se apresuró a salir en busca de vengan... ejem, de enseñarle modales a una mocosa que bien los necesitaba de más.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Primer que nada, este capítulo esta conformado de dos partes. Lo digo por ti, Sarah, que supongo que sabes que aquí faltan varias cosas de Dragón XD. Y vaya que son varias XDD.

De todas formas, lamento en demasía la tardanza a todos :( he estado en un momento un tanto difícil en mi vida ―qué dramática, pero así es la adolescencia xD—.

 **Sarah** : Como veras, y si recuerdas lo que me pusiste, he cambiado varias cosas. No sé, sentí que debería hacerlo. Y por lo otro no sabía mucho qué poner en este capítulo, más lo que escribiste tú cambiado a mi manera y algunas escenas escritas por mí que tenía que agregar seguro. Espero te vaya bien con el inicio de clases.

No sé cuándo podré actualizar. Pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Después de todo quedan tres meses de clases y debo subir una materia que seguramente es la única que tendré baja por un descuido mio.

Lamento no poder contestar algunos reviews que estaba interesada en contestar.

¡Hasta el próximo cap!


End file.
